


Last of the Summer Roses

by KeanBlade



Series: Shades of Rose [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Crack and Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Uchiha Madara flails through romance, Wooing, bridenapping, doting!Madara, enthusiastic wooing, no beta we die like men, now with beta!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Madara has found the man he want to marry, a person so perfect he'll do just about anything to make it work. Just as soon as Tobirama gets close enough he doesn't have to keep THROWING his courting gifts.Tobirama just wants to know why the man he's been in love with since forever keeps throwing s*** at him, as if he didn't already have his hands full keeping Izuna from killing people now this?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Shades of Rose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480928
Comments: 1651
Kudos: 1621
Collections: Peaches, Uchiha Quirks Squad





	1. one white rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight; reverence, and new beginnings.

If you asked Tobirama where it started, he would tell you that it was late summer after he turned twenty one, only a few months before his twenty second birthday and a little over a month after that _awful_ mission in Lightning country that ended up with him dragging himself back into Senju territory covered in blood, with his armor completely ruined – he had lost his fur on that mission, a fact that still sort of broke his heart – and missing three of his sealing scrolls. Mostly that wasn’t a problem, he had the mission report and payment and that was the most important thing, but one of them had been filled with some of the notes he had worked on while on his way out – that was what he got for taking projects with him he guessed – and that meant that reconstructing the work had been a laborious process and required repeating one or two experiments (he… didn’t love doing that) and left him concerned that someone could have picked up the work; none of it was too important and none of it was sensitive – he knew better than that – but still, he didn’t like the thought of it in enemy hands (it was too revealing if they figured out who wrote it, too embarrassing).

However, any worries about who had picked up the scrolls were shoved to the side when things with the Uchiha suddenly went insane; he had _no idea_ what he had done, and no amount of Hashirama grilling him on it helped him figure out what he had done to make Madara _hate _him as passionately as the older man now did (it was a knife in his _stupid _heart, he should have known better than to think – however much he adored Madara’s chakra <strike>Madara himself</strike> he was a fool to think the other man would care, and Tobirama couldn’t decide if he preferred Madara’s hatred or his dismissal – <strike>dismissal meant his brother didn’t hate him the way they did now</strike>). It started with Madara fighting Hashi closer and closer to where their younger brothers fought, with him keeping an ever more watchful eye on Izuna (like he thought Tobirama was going to suddenly kill his little brother) and staring at the albino whenever he could take his eyes off Hashirama in their fights (it was suddenly clear that Madara had been holding back), and the Senju leader hated that, Tobirama knew his brother hated to lose Madara’s attention, it made Hashirama angry and twitchy to see the Uchiha focus on the younger, _“How am I supposed to convince him to listen to me if he is so busy watching you to make sure you don’t kill Izuna?! Let up on Izuna and maybe Madara will stop”_ so Tobirama did as his brother asked (ordered) and made himself a little slower, a little more careful a little less proactive (and if he got hurt more, well, better that than Hashirama’s anger).

It didn’t work, oh Madara looked confused sometimes but that only seemed to make him watch Tobirama _closer_ which made everything worse, especially when it changed again about a month after the watching started and Madara started throwing _knives_ at him. Knives, as if keeping Hashirama busy – which he had been doing in increasingly flashy ways and Tobirama hadn’t been distracted by _at all_, that was his story and he was sticking to it – wasn’t enough and he needed to help Izuna with Tobirama now too (as if the albino wasn’t walking a thin line already with pulling back on how hard he went against Izuna), as if he had some reason to personally hurt Tobirama – which was the only reason he could think of that Madara wanting to help wouldn’t piss off Izuna – and want him dead. (Tobirama curled up in his room, tucked as far in the shadows as he could be, playing with Madara’s knife he had brought back from the battlefield – it was very pretty – and trying to breathe through the pain – one of the knives Madara had thrown had scored his thigh when Tobirama had to twist out of the way of Izuna’s fireball into its trajectory to keep Izuna from hitting another Senju, not a major wound but it hurt – of a poorly healed wound and exhaustion, he was just _so tired_ and he could hardly bring himself to want to fight right now with Hashirama’s words ringing in his ears _“What did you do?!”_).

And then, of course, it got worse. It was a fairly normal battle at the beginning, though the Uchiha looked… odd, fidgety and exasperated and glancing at Madara constantly; so it wasn’t too much of a surprise when the Uchiha drew back except for Madara – who threw Hashirama with a jaw dropping gout of flame – and he looked straight at Tobirama before stripping off his gloves and throwing them at the Senju’s feet. Tobirama stared at the black leather and hoped no one could see his eyes get glassy but, he didn’t know what he had _done_ and to have done something bad enough for _this_… He swallowed, keeping his head down and ignoring the sharp inhales of his clan as he leant down and picked up the gloves, running his fingers over the soft leather before tucking them into his armor and turning away. A challenge like that, all but a declaration of a _feud_ and a statement of killing intent, meant that he would be safe until sundown; after that, well, he would need to watch his back if he wanted to live and Madara wanted him dead that badly. The trip back to the compound was silent, the other Senju shooting glances at him as they tried to work out what he had done that was bad enough – so much _worse_ than just an enemy clan, this was personal – for Madara to declare a retribution hunt; and then of course there was Hashirama. The moment they arrived Tobirama followed his brother into the elder’s office, not even bothering to look at anyone else – half-numb from shock and aching hurt- and waiting for Hashirama to start yelling; it took a few minutes to start, which was almost worse – but then “What did you do? No really Tobi, what did you _do_ that Madara – my _friend _– would think this was needed? Did you experiment on one of his clan? Steal their eyes?” (Tobirama ached) “Because the last time a retribution hunt was declared it was after a _rape_!”

Tobirama recoiled, eyes snapping to his brother “I would _never_-!” “Then what is it!?!” “I don’t know! I truly don’t know; I can’t think of anything that would…” Hashirama snorted and turned away; “You need to offer a formal apology” he said sternly “_What?!”_ Tobirama yelped, “You can’t require that of me, not yet anyway” he said through cold lips, that his brother would ask _this_ of him… gods, what had he even done? Was it some intrinsic character flaw like Izuna was always saying? Was there something (more) wrong with him to finally have Madara’s attention like this? What was happening? He was glad when Hashirama sent him away instead (but the clan without him to balance Izuna… he worried because Hashirama didn’t seem too).

* * *

If you asked Madara when it started, he would say it was late-ish summer when a patrol returned with Tobirama Senju’s fur and three storage scrolls that changed his life. Izuna had been gleeful about the fur – though disappointed that the patrol had only found it, not taken it – but Madara was much more concerned about the scrolls, the first two of which were supplies and empty respectively, but the third… Madara had never seen anything like it, papers and papers and all of them so _smart_, oh Madara had known that the younger Senju was smart – everyone knew that – but he was a genius, and more importantly he was willing to turn that impossible brilliance to making things better; to making peace and safety and training the children so well they didn’t die anymore (the amount of these papers that was devoted to creating an academy and keeping it fair and equal for _all_ children, clan or not – and yes, he even thought about non-clan children – was astonishing to Madara), he was clearly committed to peace but also worried about keeping his clan safe in war, his jutsu notes were _brilliant_ even if they were mostly scattered notes on the edges of other papers (and a little worrying, the way he talked about the healing jutsu was… odd), and even little worried scribblings about the Uchiha eyes and how he wondered if it hurt them to use the Sharingan (and something about acid damage to his eyes? That was worrying, if an enemy was attacking eyes they needed to know).

There was so much of the younger Senju in those papers, so much of who he was at the deepest level; not just that he cared about peace and would work towards it while still trying to keep his people safe (and that was the real problem with Hashirama and part of the elders problems with a peace agreement, how were they supposed to trust a man that never covered the rearguard of his own clan?) but that he was thoughtful (the children) and witty and sarcastic (bitchy notes about his brother and clan members and leaders of other clans that made Madara _laugh_, when was the last time he had done that?). And knowing all that, knowing the fascinating person in these papers how was he supposed to do anything but adore them? And ok, insisting on reading them aloud to his clansmen whenever they stood still long enough was _maybe_ overkill (Madara wasn’t convinced on that) but it did bring his clansmen around fairly quickly (well, not elder Yashiro, but no one liked him and Madara was fairly sure he was evil and had no problem chasing him into the firing line between Tobirama and Izuna, where the albino _obliterated_ him with extreme prejudice, the run home was uncomfortable) to the idea that they Needed To Have Tobirama (he was pretty! And deadly! And _smart_! And thoughtful! And _wonderful!_); all that was left was how to get him.

(_Convincing them only took a month; “Have I told you about Article 17, Subsection 4—" “YES brother!” angry flailing, Madara ignored it “Such elegant phrasing. He's so brilliant. So thoughtful. So well-read. And the comments in the margins are hilarious. He's perfect.” “Please... make it stop... if I have to hear about tax law **one more time..” **he thought his uncle would understand better than that, it was only the fourth time he told them about it “I need to talk to Tobirama. I have so many questions. Should I write him a letter? Or is that too forward? When's the next battle?! Izuna, we're switching fighting partners!” “Are you KIDDING?! Your stupid tree will annihilate me! No!” at least one of the elders understood “If we give you permission to court and then hunt him, will you bug him about his notes instead of us?” “**…maybe**”)._

So Madara started planning out a courtship, he was already watching Tobirama _all the time_ (it wasn’t exactly an onerous job – so pretty...) so he just payed closer attention and worked on putting on a good display of himself; but what he saw worried him, the albino was pulling back, fighting less hard against Izuna (who also was in therapy at the moment, kid _needed_ it, Madara was so glad the last clan therapist hadn’t been killed yet, the half Yamanaka was so useful) and letting the Uchiha land more hits (it baffled Madara, and worried him) for no reason that Madara could discern (except, there was something about Hashirama and the way Tobirama looked at him…) and Madara decided that he needed to get a move on before something happened, he wanted Tobirama with him as soon as he could make it happen to keep an eye on him (those healing notes…). So the elder Uchiha presented the knife promise that pledged his willingness to fight for Tobirama’s attention, and maybe throwing it at him on the battlefield was less and ideal but it wasn’t unheard of, Madara was just annoyed he never had the chance to say the words with Hashirama getting in the way all the time; either way it took a while but the albino never threw it back nor refused it so Madara just worked harder to find a knife good enough for him and it worked! Tobirama took the knife with him (the one made from obsidian and silver, a little more frivolous than Madara had expected but good to know) and Madara had the go ahead to move on to the next thing (the clan breathed a sigh of relief, the dithering over the knives was almost as annoying as the note reading).

So at the very next skirmish Madara took his gloves off and gave them to his (hopefully) lover – well he threw them again, but what else was he supposed to do? – in a pledge that he would always hold Tobirama’s hand, even when he couldn’t be there in person (the clan thought it was very romantic) and Tobirama _picked them up!_ But he didn’t look at Madara after he tucked them in his armor (taking them with him was a good sign but…), just ducking his head and leaving without looking at _anyone_ and Madara might, maybe, have had a _tiny_ little breakdown about that. Luckily that was when his cousin Kikyo got involved, pointing out that it might be difficult for him to do anything, what with his being in a different clan and really he had expressed as much interest as he likely could, so maybe Madara should do a bridenapping? After all that way they could actually talk and if he agreed they would already be considered married, and Madara could – was _expected_ to – steal his love away and keep him safe and happy and make the tired, sad look go away. Madara was thrilled, this was _perfect_, there was no way it could go wrong, not with Madara carrying a marriage rope and Tobirama having already expressed his willingness to listen (maybe that was why he looked tired? Maybe his clan didn’t like Madara courting him). (The entire clan slumped in relief, thank the eternal flame maybe the torment was _over _– though gods curse them if Tobirama changed his mind, a sad Madara almost didn’t bear contemplation, it would be so, so, so _pathetic_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with beta!! The amazing VendettaX13 is the best and volunteered to beta this because they are awesome. I can't thank them enough for making this better.


	2. twenty yellow roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerity; joy, caring, platonic affection.

Tobirama focused on the pack on his bed, doing his best to block out Touka’s keen eyes watching him from the neatly organized desk, “Do you really think complying with this is good for the clan? Really, Tobira? Because I’m good, I’m damn good, but I’m not the sort of heavy hitter that Izuna is” she asked quietly; Tobirama didn’t look up from the clothing he was folding neatly (not much, he didn’t have much anyway) “I don’t see how I have a choice. We were planning on treating with the Uzumaki for a bride for Hashirama anyway, that I am going makes no difference except to express more respect for them; this might be a good thing Touka” she snorted, “Yeah and the Senju that die at Izuna’s hand are nothing to worry about” his hands stuttered and froze and he swallowed hard, eyes burning where he was looking at the bed. “It was this or a Formal Apology” he said hoarsely, ignoring her sharp intake of breath as he went back to folding with shaking hands “and I _can’t_ bring myself to strip down and kneel for the Uchiha. Not when I don’t even know what I’ve done.” Touka made a sharp noise behind him and he ignored it “I’d rather die in a retribution hunt than do that, maybe that’s stupid, but I _can’t-_“ his words were cut off as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him; “I’m sorry little cousin, I didn’t know…. Of course this is the right choice if those are the options that Hashirama gave you. I would never ask you to do that.” She said softly into his hair; he sagged, relief scorching through him, “I wasn’t sure-“ “_No_” she said firmly, giving him a little shake “you are doing the right thing and we’ll- well, we’ll figure out a way to keep ourselves safe; you just worry about you ok?” He nodded but didn’t look up.

The forest was cool and dim as he slipped out of the compound the night before his birthday, there was no one to wish him farewell and his brother’s last words to him had been stilted and awkward, with Hashirama refusing to meet his eyes (it hurt) and Touka wrapping him hard on the head with her fan before he slipped away into the night (he had given her that fan when her father died too young to do so, had made it out of the bones of a bear and silk he had snatched from a lady in the Daimyo’s court on a mission; it wasn’t beautiful but she had never gotten a better one). It was a sharp sting to know he was going on something between a mission and exile- at least until Hashirama could figure out what was going on with Madara – but what was almost worse was that his brother wasn’t content to just let Madara kill Tobirama and have everyone move on – the most logical solution – and instead wanted him to _shame_ himself in front of the man <strike>he loved,</strike> as if that was better for anyone other than Hashirama’s _tender_ conscience. Tobirama shook his head sharply, he had a long way ahead of him and would have to run along almost the entire breadth of Uchiha territory after the lines changed last winter (it was smart on the Uchiha’s part to try and keep the Senju from one of their firmest allies but Tobirama was sure it wouldn’t last, this area was fought over constantly), which meant that he would have to be fast, quiet, and mute his chakra as far down as he could; it was going to be _miserable_ and there would be no stopping once he hit their border line, not with him traveling alone.

He shook out his legs and stretched his joints, checking that everything was in place (he missed his armor, he missed his fur more) and took one last look at his old home; now it was time to run (and if he was running right past someone who wanted to kill him and hoping they didn’t notice, well, that was an acceptable risk- Touka probably thought he was taking the longer way around).

* * *

Madara was twitchy. He could admit that. He was feeling magnanimous enough to admit that he _might_ be driving his clan a little nuts but what else was he supposed to do? it wasn’t like there was any way to bridenap Tobirama as long as the albino was in Senju lands and it had been almost an _entire week_ since Madara had given Tobirama his gloves, a truly unacceptable period of time for Madara to have not been allowed to see his stunning (hopefully) intended. He fiddled with the objects carefully laid out on the bed in front of him (Izuna was in therapy right now so he could do this without any input from the peanut gallery), going over them with his eyes – for the nth time – it wasn’t needed to keep giving gifts at this point, but Madara wanted to see Tobirama draped in things Madara gave him, wanted to take care of the younger man and wrap him up in soft fur and warm hugs and anything and everything he wanted – and hoping that he would have a proper chance to give them to the Senju soon, you know, give them properly, _without_ throwing anything (Madara knew Izuna was making progress when he teased Madara about throwing things at his pretty lover instead of giving them properly, said Tobirama would think he was being attacked not courted; Madara was just thrilled to have his baby brother not acting like a crazy person).

He sighed deeply – again – and smoothed down the fabric of the dark indigo yukata with its thin fur trim (ok, he _might_ have gone overboard with the fur, maybe, possibly, he wasn’t sure and it wasn’t on _everything_, just, like, almost everything) comparing its color to the other three’s and hoping that he had chosen colors Tobirama would like as well as good patterns (and yes, maybe the brilliant vermillion was a bit bright, but it would match his tattoos!) but it was so hard to say with almost nothing to go on accept what he saw in battle (Madara had been sad to realize he wasn’t wearing the bright blue armor anymore, it had been a good look for him and the plain gray was just not right) and is own conjecture based off of what he had seen before and gathered from the notes (almost nothing). There was more than just clothing of course! There was a calligraphy set imported from the seal masters, and a fur cloak for the oncoming cold (and a fur blanket, and maybe gloves, he really hoped Tobirama liked fur ok?), there were books on things the Uchiha didn’t have in their library and good paper, and Madara even had a child in mind to give to Tobirama as a first student – Sukumi agreed, though the fact that Kagami was driving her a little nuts helped – so he had to have all the important things ready, right? And if Tobirama was ok with it Madara had other things, private things, to give too; jewelry and the leather anklet Uchiha wore to show their attachment and, um, other things (Izuna could _never_ see the box of scented oils) so Madara was Ready™. He even had a bit of a speech prepared and everything! He was _so_ Ready™ (and his clan were more than ready) all he needed was an opportunity to go chase down Tobirama and he could give it his best shot!

And as if a gift from the gods, that was the moment a breathless messenger burst in without any of the normal warning and respect and panted “Senju- Tobirama, alone, moving west, fast, out running us, along the border” and any aggravation Madara felt evaporated; this! This was his chance! Tobirama was probably headed to Whirlpool, which meant Madara even had a few minutes to make sure his hair looked nice before he had to go lay the trap! (Madara had no idea the impact that his stunned brilliant grin had on the poor shinobi, the man never quite recovered from the cuteness and when he saw Madara and Tobirama together later had a tendency towards curling in a ball and rocking muttering about demons and devils not being allowed to be so cute.) Madara took one last look at himself in the mirror and gathered the fur ruff that the patrol had brought back with the scrolls – Tobirama would probably like it back – and the lighter of the two fur cloaks (…yes there were two. Shut up) in case he needed it before nodding firmly to an amused (and relieved) looking Kikyo and trotting to the front gates, time to catch himself his Senju!

Tobirama wasn’t flagging yet – his stamina was too good for that, but after running across almost the entirety of the Uchiha border he was beginning to feel the strain, running this long this fast was… wearing on him, and he knew a patrol had caught wind of him several miles back so Madara would be coming down on him soon, and Tobirama just didn’t mind the way he should (Touka would be furious) but after everything, with his death drawing closer, there just wasn’t much point in lying to himself and the truth was that he didn’t mind dying if it was Madara who did it (not when it wouldn’t make a difference to the clan). It was _pathetic_, he knew that, he did know that being terrified and resigned and desperately, pathetically happy about dying was not right but – but if he's going to die, he's going to die wrapped in the feel of Madara's chakra, looking at the man he loves, and that is a comfort that Tobirama just _can’t_ give up (and why should he? It didn’t matter anymore after all, not to anyone but him). He felt Madara’s chakra swell in the distance, leaving the compound and starting out after Tobirama and boiling with anticipation (Tobirama knew Madara was a good man so it was sad that he would be so excited to kill Tobirama, sad and… Tobirama didn’t want to think he was a bad person, but sometimes--) so he picked up the pace, trying to run just that little bit faster (just because he was going to die didn’t mean he had to make it easy) and outpace the Uchiha clan head as he tracked the powerful surging chakra behind him; chakra that was completely focused on him, and _that _certainly wasn’t helping Tobirama run with the way that he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in it (he could do that though, as soon as Madara caught up he could sleep the final sleep).

Madara grinned to see a flash of white in front of him weaving in and out of the trees at a blistering pace; but no matter how fast he was Madara had rest on his side, having only run under half as much as Tobirama at this point and he was a damn good shinobi, he would catch his winter fox and take him home and feed him and cuddle him and – _focus_. Madara exploded forward as they burst out of a break in the tree and removed Tobirama’s cover, flashing across the clearing and slamming into the slim back as it twisted to get away from him, barraging the albino to the ground with him in a rush and with a hand cupped around the back of his head (last thing he needed was to give the Senju a concussion), landing braced over the younger man’s chest (it was impressing he’s managed to turn that much in the middle of a fall, Madara was impressed, Madara was sort of always impressed) and staring at those mesmerizing eyes. It was because of that that he saw the fear which frankly rather stopped him in his tracks – why-? – and drove his speech right from his mind. Tobirama took the chance to speak, although his prepared words fled “I’m sorry” the albino rasped “I’m sorry, I have no idea what you are so mad at me about, I- I don’t know- what did I _do_?! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I just don’t know what I did, I don’t know why you- I don’t know how to make this better, I just, you can kill me I don’t care, but the clan- they all want me to apologize any way so it’s not like they’re not mad at me and I- _I don’t know what I did_” Madara gaped, appalled and confused and _what?!_ “No, no, no” he murmured, wincing when the albino flinched “that’s not- oh darling that’s not what’s going on, do you think-? What do you think is going on?” he asked staring at confused, tired, _desperate,_ red eyes under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on courtship: the Uchiha courtship is based on a few different rituals from around the world, there are places where you gave gloves and giving knives was a thing in a few different places (you said yes by putting the knife in your sheath, snicker) where as the Senju are based on English- Victorian- where things were communicated with the fans and it used to be that throwing your glove at someone was a challenge to a dual (that's were "throwing down the gauntlet" came from) and a huge insult.


	3. fifteen peach roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, Please forgive me; sympathy, sincerity and gratitude

Tobirama looked at the confused dark eyes above him and tried to ignore the warmth of the chakra settling around him and the smoke-clove fragrant hair falling around them in a shadow curtain; he didn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t understand why Madara wasn’t trying to kill him, he didn’t understand why the older man was looking at him like that, like Tobirama was _worth_ something. Like Madara cared. “I-“ he hesitated, it was odd but there was nothing in Madara’s body language that indicated he was going to start strangling Tobirama even if he should be, in fact – Tobirama’s eyes fastened on the thick twisted rope in one hand, a rope that was impossible to mistake (it was a lovely rich purple and decorated with small silver bells, not the sort of thing you brought along to a fight unless the Uchiha had a tradition that Tobirama had never heard of). “I- you’re not hunting me?” he asked slowly, Madara blinked at him “Hunting you? I guess it could be called that but the Uchiha have never seen a bridenapping as a hunt….” Tobirama sucked in a shocked breath at the Uchiha’s baffled words “You-! _Bridenapping_?!” he gasped, Madara frowned “Do you not want me to?” he said slowly; Tobirama jerked and snapped his hand up to tangle in the older man’s clothing “_No!_ I mean” he was blushing he just knew it “if that’s what you want then yes, um, please” he tried to ignore the way his voiced shivered with embarrassment and refused to look at Madara until the older man tipped his chin up with a wild smile (oh, oh _wow_, that smile…) “Good”.

The Uchiha sat back on his heels and tugged Tobirama up after him, winding the wedding rope around their wrists and tying them together; Tobirama watched the strong hands twisting the silk around their clasped hands with the soft chiming of silver bells as if from far away, it was surreal to go from expecting death to watching the man he… cared for bind them together with a wedding rope. “You know I haven’t forgotten what you were saying,” said Madara softly “but it can wait until I take you home. We’ll talk then, alright?” wordlessly Tobirama nodded, still feeling very off balance and having a hard time looking away from the rope (he- didn’t understand, Hashirama had said- he didn’t- he didn’t want to question it too much and have it stop, if this was a dream he never wanted to wake) until a sudden weight and warmth startled him out of his daze. What? Why had Madara-?

He looked up from fingering the _stunning_ red fur cloak mouth open to ask only – _his fur_. Tobirama’s hand was shaking when he reached out to brush his fingers over the fur with its very faint gray markings “_Where-?”_ he breathed. Madara smiled again, squeezing Tobirama’s hand gently “You lost it on a mission, right? A patrol brought it to the compound and I thought you might like it back” Tobirama swallowed hard “Yes” he murmured hoarsely “I- yes, it was a gift from my summons, after Hashi stopped talking to me for a while and I spent most of my time with them” he wasn’t really aware of what he was saying, too entranced by the sudden comfort of having it back (he missed the dark look that flickered over Madara’s face at his words, and the older man forced it away before he could see it). Madara held it out and flipped it around the albino’s neck, Tobirama’s shaking hand petting at the soft fur even as the older man tugged him to his feet and started to pull him after the Uchiha as he turned back to the compound; Tobirama hardly noticed, even his too fast brain had given up on keeping up with everything, he was too tired and there had simply been too many changes for him to keep up, never having been as good at understanding or keeping up with emotional events as he was with concepts and ideas; give him a fact or experiment and he could thrive for days, ask him to keep up with changing emotional input and he was lost after a few hours.

Madara tugged again, drawing Tobirama’s attention back to him; the dark eyed man was looking at him with a strange emotion on his face (concern? Glee? Pleasure? Worry? Tobirama couldn’t tell) “Hey, you good to run more? I’d rather get back to the compound faster” the albino nodded silently, giving himself a shake of cooling muscles and making sure that the fur cloak and ruff were fastened firmly; he looked at the Uchiha and synced their breathing before they both leapt into motion together, running in easy step at a slow loping pace that both could keep up for miles. Tobirama hesitated when the walls of the compound rose up in front of them, he knew that he would be entering as the soon-to-be-spouse of the clan head (and wasn’t _that_ strange?) but he was still a Senju, still _the_ Senju in some ways and he wasn’t sure “Uchi-“ “Madara, call me Madara” Tobirama nodded slowly and forced himself not to chew his lip (_“don’t let them see you feel son”_) “Madara, are you sure-?” “Of course, they all know and will be _very _pleased to see you. Trust me on this” Madara sounded smug “And Izuna?” Tobirama asked quietly. Madara sighed, “He’s in therapy now, it’ll be fine” he didn’t sound certain but the albino felt no need to argue and the older man lead him into the heart of the Uchiha territory (Madara was right, there was no anger, only something bizarrely like relief).

* * *

Madara couldn’t help but feel smug to the _extreme_ walking in front of his entire clan with their hands tied together and Tobirama wrapped up in the gift _Madara_ gave him (and the look on his face when he had given him back his fur… and what had he meant about Hashirama not talking to him for a while?), it was everything he had wanted (almost, the sort-of-lost look was worrying, but Madara would fix _that_) since he first read the plans for ensuring non-bias in teachers for the academy; and now he had it, now he had Tobirama close and tied to him where Madara could keep an eye on him and make sure he was safe and warm and cozy and happy and – _focus._ Madara didn’t bother to try and keep the strut out of his step (he had the _best_ spouse, no one else came close and they all _should_ be jealous) and made sure that their bound hands were clearly visible so that _everyone_ would see that Tobirama was _his_, was Madara’s to cuddle and take care of and feed and keep warm and – _focus_. Kikyo was standing in front of the main house watching him strut up to her with a faint smile on her face – though it darkened momentarily when she looked at a clearly dazed and worn Tobirama – “Madara-sama, Tobirama-sama, welcome home” she said in her even melodious voice as she bowed shallowly and gestured them in; Izuna was waiting for them in the foyer with a twitchy look on his face, he spasmed when he saw Tobirama, but nodded shallowly and did his best to look welcoming as he spoke “Hello brother, welcome home” the words were stiff but Madara was _so_ _proud_ of his brother for getting them out all the same. Tobirama nodded back with a wary look on his face “Thank you – brother. It’s… good to be home” (there was something a little too real about the way he said that, had the Senju home not felt like home to him?) Kikyo smiled her close-lipped smile at them and passed a hand down Izuna’s dark hair, “Food is almost ready but we thought you might like to get clean before you eat with the family Tobirama-sama” she said; Tobirama sagged a little, “Please” he said a little fast “that would be very preferable” she smiled at him and Madara turned to his new husband (!!) and unwound the rope gently, placing a kiss on the pale wrist as he did so and _loving_ the faint flush that rose on his cheeks. (Izuna did a good job of keeping his noises of protest almost silent, therapists were fantastic, too bad she couldn’t work with non-Uchiha with half as much success).

Tobirama smiled a little, just a faint quirk of his lips, and touched Madara’s cheek for the briefest of moments before turning to Kikyo who smiled at him and gestured him to follow her, and Madara watched them leave with a smug smile (he knew Kikyo would leave out one of the yukata Madara had had made for Tobirama after he washed, Madara was looking forward to seeing him in more of his gifts); Izuna shifted next to him “So it went well?” he asked reluctantly. Madara blinked at him, some of his smug glow fading, “I- it’s a little confusing. He didn’t know I was bridenapping him when I found him and he just kept _apologizing_” Izuna sent him a confused look and Madara nodded bewilderedly “Right? I have no idea what’s going on, but he seemed fine with it and agreed to come with me so…” Izuna frowned “He did seem oddly docile” he said slowly, Madara shrugged “I think he’s tired enough he’s just going along with it at this point, but it _is _strange” he sighed “we’ll need to have a long conversation later but for now I guess most bridenappings start a little strange, so we’ll just have to wait until later” he said, dissatisfied. Izuna shrugged, having reached the end of his ability to be sympathetic with Tobirama apparently, “Either way, did you see how pretty he looks in my gift!?” Izuna groaned deeply at Madara and stomped into the kitchen; Madara grinned, full up with smug delight, everything was right in his world right now (and anything that wasn’t he would _fix_).

Madara stood fidgeting next to the table – having changed and washed up a little before dinner, he had to look his best – and waiting for his husband (!!) to come in (in one of the gifts Madara had got him if he was lucky) while ignoring Izuna lurking in a corner and muttering under his breath (Madara would have been annoyed hadn’t it been one of the mantra his therapist had given him _“I will be unbiased, I know that I do not know, I will allow myself to forget”_). There was a soft sound from the stairs and Madara straightened up like a spaniel on point, all but quivering with excitement (Tobirama! So smart! So pretty! So deadly! Taxation laws!); Tobirama stepped into the room and all of Madara’s thoughts slipped out of his head (Kikyo covered her mouth with one long sleeve, Madara looked like he had been hit on the back of his head with his gunbai, it was cute, and _stupid_), his husband (!!!) was dressed in the indigo yukata Madara had had made for him and it looked… Madara swallowed, the color against Tobirama’s pale skin and the soft way the pale sandy fur brushed over his neck –

_nnnhhhhhggggg_

“Madara?” Kikyo’s voice prodded him out of his daze and he stumbled a little before he got his feet under him and trotted over to his confused looking husband (!!!!) “You look… _Wonderful_” he said in a worshipful voice. Tobirama’s mouth dropped open in shock and he blinked at Madara for a second before a faint flush suffused his cheeks (Madara was pretty sure he stifled his whimper) “Thank you – Madara” the Uchiha nodded vigorously and held out his hand to his lovely Senju; Tobirama took his hand slowly and let the dark haired man pull him over gently to the table and seat him at Madara’s right across from Kikyo (Izuna would be more proper, but that seemed like pushing it too far). Madara introduced Hikaku and his girlfriend Yuuka as they brought out the food – as the least high ranking members of the family – and blew out a breath of relieved air when Yuuka started the conversation (he was still looking for his tongue) “I’m afraid we didn’t know what you liked Tobirama-sama so we tried to cover a range of Uchiha dishes and some milder things” the albino nodded to her with a faint twitch of the lips “Thank you Yuuka-san, I’ve never had traditional Uchiha dishes” he hesitated “I am partial to fish I’ll admit” and Madara blew out a relived breath when Yuuka, Hikaku, and Tobirama started an – only slightly awkward – conversation about the spicing of different clan dishes.

Dinner was… not as bad as Madara had feared – which was good, part of the point of the traditional dinner was for the family to spread the word about the new spouse, the rest of the clan would meet him officially in two weeks at the feast but they would want to know something now; Izuna was quiet and excused himself quickly after the food was gone and Hikaku and Yuuka left soon after. Tobirama glanced from Madara to Kikyo and then slipped away to the stairs, allowing them to speak alone; Madara glanced at his cousin with a raised eyebrow, and Kikyo pressed her lips together “I don’t really know what’s going on here but there has been quite the miscommunication, I promised him that it really was a bridenapping and that you wanted him here and he seemed quite pleased with that really. As far as I can tell he wants to be here but isn’t sure why he is,” Madara frowned, that wasn’t great but reading people was Kikyo’s specialty “you have wooing to do Madara, your man is yet to be fully won over.” Madara brightened, that he could do, that he _wanted_ to do, he clapped his cousin on the shoulder and darted over to the stairs, ignoring Kikyo’s last muttered word “more wooing, kami help the clan”.


	4. six pink roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be yours; admiration, dignity, elegance

Tobirama was still feeling a little shocky even after Kikyo’s reassurance that it _was _bridenapping and no, Madara _wasn’t_ mad at him, truly, there were reasons why he had thrown knives and declared a retribution feud and they weren’t him Madara being mad – well ok, she hadn’t said anything about the feud, but she had said he wasn’t mad and was indeed _delighted _ to have Tobirama here, as was the entire clan (Tobirama _didn’t understand_). He opened the door to the room Kikyo had pointed out, only to pause as soon as he stepped inside, this was, this was _Madara’s_ room, was Tobirama even supposed to be here? But this was the only room Kikyo had pointed out to him, so even if it wasn’t, he didn’t know where else to go. Uncertain, the Senju sat on the bed and looked around the room; it was startlingly lush really, the walls covered with beautiful scroll paintings or rich jewel toned tapestries and a thick fur on the floor as well as another on the bed. Tobirama ran his fingers over the rich brindle fur, it was really beautiful, and so soft, and probably warm (he had had no idea Madara liked fur, it was not what he would have guessed); he hesitated but – who knew how long it would be before Madara came up and he could ask where he was supposed to be (not here surely, not where he could pose a danger to the clan head,) so it should be alright if he just… Tobirama glanced at the door and then the very comfortable looking fur, debating.

Madara was so delighted to see that Tobirama had been willing to go into his room, that he was comfortable with being in Madara’s space and ---

_Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wwwwwooooooowwwwww _

Madara didn’t recognize the high-pitched noise that slipped out of his throat, but! But! But! But! Tobirama was on Madara’s bed, curled up on the fur Madara had found for him and looking like, like, like, oooohhhhh; Madara leaned against the door frame trying to tame his heart. He staggered to the bed – Tobirama didn’t wake when he came close, and for a shinobi of his caliber that was _saying something _– and forced himself not to stare at the Senju – Oh! No! Wait! He was an Uchiha now!!! – the new Uchiha because that would definitely wake him up. It took a long time before Madara was able to tear his eyes away and go about his own nightly habits – and _ok,_ yes, his eyes kept drifting back to Tobirama, all warm and calm and perfect, but he didn’t fall taking off his pants so he gave himself a pat on the back anyway. He hesitated before getting in the bed, what if Tobirama didn’t want-? The _former_ Senju stirred a little, red eyes slitting open sleepily “’Dara?” was Madara whimpering again? He’s whimpering again isn’t he. But in his defense he would like to see anyone _not _whimpering when faced with a still-mostly-asleep Tobirama saying their name and making grabby hands. _Not that anyone else was going to see it!!!!!_

Tobirama stirred awake some point in the night, woken by a fluctuation of chakra on the edge of his senses and digging his way out of a sleep deeper than any in recent memory (he was _so warm_) to a firm (mmmm, lovely firm) arm around his waist; the arm tightened and a deep voice rumbled behind him “S’fine, patrol reporting in. All’s well” Tobirama shivered and blinked sleepily at the wall. He felt… Safe.

* * *

Tobirama purred happily and snuggled closer to the warm, firm, lovely smelling, fluffy thing in front of him (he should wake up), relishing the way the warmth curved around him and cuddled him closer – had he ever felt this welcome anywhere before? – it felt like he was _wanted_ here, like someone would be sad if he left – and wasn’t that strange? (he should wake up). There was a rustle of sound (_“is he still asleep?” “he was tired, it’s good” “are you-“ “Shut up! And go away”_) but the person with him tugged him closer when Tobirama let out a grumpy hiccupping snarl (was someone whimpering? He should wake up) in protest of being disturbed, he wanted to stay right here and never ever move damn it! There was soft laughter above him and Tobirama burrowed closer, tucking his face in fluffy hair (um, he should _wake up_) and stubbornly refusing to move – not that anyone was really trying to get him to move in fairness, but Tobirama didn’t want to wake up and face the day, he didn’t want to face where he was and who he was with (there was only one person he could imagine being so relaxed with, he _should wake up_) when he knew that as soon as he did wake up all the way his mind was going to start working again and spitting shit at him, making it impossible not to think (and overthink, he was waking up wasn’t he?).

“If you want to go back to sleep you can” Madara’s voice rumbled and Tobirama forced himself not to go stiff (it wasn’t a surprise, but still…), mourning the loss of his earlier relaxation as he pulled back and sat up on the bed, untangling his fingers from that _wonderful_ hair with what he refused to acknowledge was a pout. “I’m awake now” the Senju said (was he still a Senju? It was unclear how this all worked) “I might as well get up” he grimaced a little as he took in his surroundings, apparently he had fallen asleep on top of the blankets in his wonderful new yukata, and Madara must have just not wanted to wake him when he came in, and then dealt with Tobirama’s clinginess rather more gracefully than Tobirama expected “ah, I’m sorry for falling asleep on you as well, I-“ Madara interrupted him with a forceful hand wave as he brushed the thanks off with “after all it’s the new normal!” Tobirama was confused, maybe they had no married couples that slept in different rooms in the Uchiha? That was how Father and Mother had been but maybe it was different here, and technically he and Madara _were_ married (no that had not stopped being strange or a little disorienting yet) so it made sense that they would be expected to act as such (he really didn’t want to lose the opportunity to wake up like this again anyway either so if it didn’t bother Madara enough to go against tradition it was ok to steal the time. Right?).

“I don’t-“ Tobirama stumbled to a halt, words stuttering in his mouth as he tried to ask – he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to _wear_; Madara blinked inquisitively at him and he tried to gather himself into a semblance of calm “what now?” Madara frowned a little “Well, we normally introduce new spouses in the main family formally after the first two weeks with a feast – to give everyone time to settle in before being faced with the entire clan – but you can sort of do whatever you want, though I would rather you spend it with me” Tobirama felt overwhelmed _again_ and Madara’s hopeful look wasn’t helping. “So you really did _want _to bridenap me? It wasn’t political or something?” Madara’s face fell comically and he dropped back onto the bed holding a hand out to Tobirama, the former Senju looked from the Uchiha’s hopeful face to his extended hand for a baited moment before slipping his fingers into the older man’s broad palm and letting himself be pulled down to sit on the bed in front of his… husband, “Ok, I think we need to clear somethings up. Why are you so surprised that I bridenapped you?” Tobirama’s head tipped to the side “…You were throwing _knives_ at me.” he said slowly. Madara brightened, “You like it though? I’m sorry it took me so long to find one you liked, obsidian didn’t occur to me for a while” and his face fell as if not realizing that he should have been throwing _obsidian_ knives at Tobirama instead of metal ones; Tobirama was flummoxed “But _why_ were you throwing them at me? What did I do? I don’t understand and I’m sor-“ he was interrupted when Madara grabbed his tensing hands again “How else was I supposed to court you? And why are you apologizing?” the older man asked with a tense look on his face.

Tobirama’s brain ground to a halt “….court?” Madara nodded hard, “Of course, I would have rather just given the first gift to you properly like a good suitor but that was hard on a battlefield, Izuna laughed his head off over it” Tobirama licked his lips ignoring the buzzing in between his ears “You give knifes as a first courting gift to state your intent?” he asked slowly; increasingly confused Madara nodded “Yes. Do- do you not?” Tobirama sighed and rubbed at his face, this was… a lot. “No, that’s not how Senju court. I had heard of something like that in the trinity clans, the Nara in particular give gifts as well right?” Madara was looking a little pale when he answered “Um, yes, the Uchiha use knives but the Nara give chess pieces and the Yamanaka and the Akimichi use other things, unless they have Uchiha blood. You had no idea I was courting you?” he was sounding more than a little thrown and somewhat horrified “No?” Tobirama said and Madara recoiled slightly “You-! I thought you _knew_, you picked up the knife! I thought-! You didn’t want to be here-“ Tobirama slapped his hand over Madara’s mouth and looked away embarrassed, looking around the room “Give me another knife” he said quietly. There was a pause after Tobirama dropped his hand and refused to look at Madara (what if he changed his mind? What if-) until the Uchiha stood and rushed from the room; Tobirama sagged, he should have known – he was always just so stupid! How could he have ever – a broad hand shoved a lovely knife under his nose, and Tobirama stared at it. It was _lovely_, made of brilliant red jasper and steel and- Oh. Tobirama reached out and took the blade from him, tucking it up his sleeve and looking up at the Uchiha only to stutter at the shinning look in his dark eyes.

* * *

Madara’s mouth went dry as he looked at the brilliant red eyes looking up at him, this was _even better_, Madara should do it like this every time, Madara should always give him gifts personally just so he could see this look; oh, and he had accepted Madara, _properly_ this time and fully knowing what he was doing and yup, Kikyo was right, he had wooing to do. Tobirama leaned up and tangled his fingers in Madara’s hair, tugging gently until the confused man bent down and the albino could brush a kiss at the corner of his mouth “Thank you Madara” and all thought flew right out of his head as he ducked into his collar and hair and flailed wildly for the right words. (_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy_) (and that blush – faint though it was – _was not helping_ him gather himself) It took him a moment to calm down and think clearly again “_So”_ he said uncomfortably “um, _right_, um, you – uh, you can do whatever you want as I said, though I’d like to spend time with you – oh! I have things for you! Scrolls and you can go into the library and um, other things, like the furs-“ Tobirama’s eyes went huge “You got those for _me_?” he asked flabbergasted; Madara blinked at him “Um, yes? I, do you not like them?” (they must have looked a bit silly just blinking confusedly at each other) “_No_, I, ah, I love them, they’re soft and um, thank you Madara” was Madara blushing? He was blushing wasn’t he.

“I’m glad you like them” he said shyly, “I know you probably don’t want to wear yukata all the time so if you tell Kikyo what you like to wear we can get some for you and some new armor? I- _we_\- want you to be comfortable here. With me.” Tobirama tugged at Madara’s hair again gently “I’m glad to be here with you, very glad. Why don’t you go wash so I can, and we can eat?” Madara nodded a little dazedly, doing as he was told in a happy daze (_Tobirama liked fur! Tobirama took the knife- Tobirama had **two** of Madara’s knives-! Tobirama had **kissed** him!_) and only realizing he was humming happily when Izuna made a strangled grossed out noise “_Yeugh!_ Stop humming, I don’t want to know how your night went!” jolted out of his please reverie Madara blinked at his brother in confusion before glancing at Kikyo at the table, trying to figure out what his brother was talking about. “Whaaa?” Izuna grimaced “I _don’t _need to know how lucky you got!” Madara blinked “Lucky?” Izuna retched theatrically “Nooooo” “_OH”_ Madara yelped, suddenly getting it “I- we- _no!_” “No?” said Kikyo “Is there a problem?” Madara shook his head vigorously, some of the happy buzz returning “I gave him a knife, properly this time – can you believe he thought I was trying to _hurt _him with the others? – and he took it and said he liked the furs and said he was happy to be here and-“ “**Oh god**” whispered Izuna, “If this is what he is like right now what is he going to do when they _do_ have sex?”


	5. ten red roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are perfect; beauty, passion, desire

Tobirama had to smile a little at his reflection in the mirror, he had _never _seen himself look like this and he… rather liked it; the deep red-brown yukata with the thin black fur trim was perfect for this weather and it was _nice_ not to wear his own clothes all of which were useful and utilitarian and not needed right now. Right now (if Madara was to be believed), he didn’t need to wear working clothing, he could get away with wearing something comfortable like a nice yukata and his normal dark pants and it would be _alright_; he didn’t need to be ready to help his brother with anything at a moment’s notice, didn’t need to go train, didn’t need to be ready to run to the healing halls or into battle, didn’t _need_ to do anything at all, if he could bring himself to trust Madara. And he wanted to, he really, _really_ wanted to believe Madara, wanted a chance to learn to trust that his – his _husband_ wanted him; he knew that it was going to take work of course, he might have Madara but now he had to _keep_ him and that thought sent a bolt of fear down his back. How had that not occurred to him? He had no idea _why_ Madara wanted him enough to bridenap him, and until he did there was no way that he could do what Madara wanted to keep the dark haired man’s attention on him; he knew how quickly people tired of him, knew that though he might be a curiosity and exotic at first a little time would quickly prove that he was cold and distant and strange and not normal.

He took a deep breath, trying to force down the growing panic (“_Just…go away Tobi, unless you have something **useful** to contribute”_), he was married to Madara and he didn’t know why the man had decided he wanted to marry Tobirama but he _had_ and gave every indication of being happy with his choice (the look in his eyes when Tobirama took the knife…). He was married to Madara and Madara wanted to be married to him, he could figure out everything else as they went; all he had to do was keep his husband however he could (and Tobirama wondered if maybe Madara thought he was getting someone like Hashirama) he had never pretended to be anything other than what he was, even when he was a disappointment to those around him, had never tried to be his brother – knew he couldn’t have anyway – just tried to be _better_ and more _useful_, he would do that here. He _knew _better than to try to be anything other than what he was (_“Why did you do that? You know it just makes people uncomfortable when you try to be someone-“ “Someone like you?” “Someone social”_) and he wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was (“_Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t like really feel things anyway” a joke that ached_) and what he wasn’t; he was useful and as long as he was that he was worth keeping around (at least a little). So he would be useful to his husband and clan, and when Madara realized that Tobirama wasn’t what he thought it would be ok, because Tobirama would at least be useful. Tobirama nodded firmly to himself, he could do that; but until Madara came to his senses Tobirama was going to _enjoy_ this and soak up as much attention as he could (at the worst he would have Madara’s chakra near) for as long as he could. (But for today Tobirama was going to enjoy this, enjoy wearing clothes he would never take in a lab or to train, clothes that were comfortable and nothing more, clothes that were a gift.)

Tobirama brushed his fingers over the black fur and looked at his white mantle undecided; no, he thought, he would leave that off for now and put it on if he left the house (he didn’t really want to right now) however… Tobirama smirked a little and dug through his storage scroll for the sheath he knew was in there as well as the first knife he had picked up from Madara. Strapping them on – one on each thigh – settled Tobirama a little even here in the main house (he had considered the Uchiha a threat for long enough that no matter how much he trusted Madara <strike>and didn’t really care if anything happened to him anyway</strike> it was hard to relax), so he descended to the breakfast table more collected than he had been before. Well, he was until he stepped into the room and saw Kikyo hiding a smile behind her sleeve as she looked out into the garden where Madara was tossing Izuna into koi pond. (Kikyo nearly jumped out of her _skin_ at the sudden huff of breath next to her, only managing to hide her flinch with the help of her long sleeves and thick kimono disguising her movement; _fuck_ she hadn’t sensed even a hint of him before he was next to her, Ghost indeed. She glanced at him out of her eye taking in his cool expression and the _deep_ exhaustion barely hidden under it; then his expression softened and eased somewhat, something soft and calm turning his sharp fox face _stunning_ in the morning light as he watched Madara. Kikyo smiled to herself, Madara was going to be just fine with this one.)

Tobirama huffed a laugh at Izuna’s wailing, the bright vivid look on Madara’s face making something warm bloom inside him; Tobirama had never spent much time around someone whose emotion and chakra so cleanly fit together and were so deep, not the bubbling, overflowing, unstable and changeable emotions Hashirama felt (emotions so loud they made Tobirama’s head ache) and expressed so wildly with so little regard to others; but a deep vivid passionate wash of feeling that always tugged on Tobirama’s attention like a sunbeam called to his summons. Madara watched his brother flail with a smug look and turned around to the house dusting his hands off only to freeze when he saw Tobirama; for a second the albino was worried, maybe he was unhappy to – and then a brilliant smile bloomed over his lips and he started towards then only to stumble and freeze when he got closer (Madara was going to lose his _mind_, his wonderful husband (!) was _stunning_ in another one of Madara’s gifts – there were two different shades of red and blue and even the darker red suited the albino every bit as well as he had thought it would – and he looked _pleased_. Madara needed to know what he was doing to get that look). Tobirama cocked his head to the side and called out softly “Madara-“ (it was hard to drop the more formal address) “are you well?” the Uchiha head swallowed and nodded sharply, walking up to Tobirama and looking up at him from the lower position on the ground; for a second the albino hesitated, but he had promised himself he would take everything he could get so he stepped forward a little more and leaned down to press a fleeting kiss to the corner of Madara’s mouth before turning away and walking back into the house (trying to shove down the flutter in his stomach, he missed Madara almost falling when he leaned after the albino). (Kikyo was shaking with silant laughter at the dumb look on Madara’s face, however annoying Madara was going to be it was _clearly_ going to be _hilarious _as well).

Madara stepped up next to him just as he reached the table and tugged the chair out with a smug look and Tobirama – Tobirama was sure he was blushing, he just _knew_ it (he was, Madara was trying not to fall over) but he took the offered chair anyway willing to let the Uchiha pamper him if that was what he wanted.

* * *

Madara was fairly sure he hadn’t had this good a morning in _years_, maybe ever. He had talked with his husband (!!) and they were on the same page, Izuna was looking lively and _awake _in the way he had slowly stopped looking over the years – Madara needed to increase the guard on the therapist, he wanted to keep them around – and Madara had thrown him in the pond, Kikyo said Hikaku and Yuuka had liked Tobirama and were saying good things and everything was good in his world. And then, and _then_ there was Tobirama in another one of Madara’s gifts looking amazing and soft and he had_ kissed Madara again!_ It wasn’t a proper kiss but if that was what he was comfortable with Madara didn’t _care_, as long as Tobirama was willing to sit with him and talk judicial policy and elected representatives he was good (and maybe being willing to cuddle with him at night, Madara had high hopes for that after last night). Izuna was even making a good effort at not glaring at Tobirama, and the albino was willing to let it go when he was; the only problem that Madara could see what that Tobirama wasn’t eating as much as he should have been, just picking at his food, though he gave no indication of dislike. Maybe it was discomfort at being in a new place and would get better? Madara would keep an eye on it and try to figure out what he liked to eat more than just the ‘fish’ they had gotten last night.

The peace was unfortunately broken when Izuna, refusing to look at Tobirama, said “And when will we have to watch out for your brother?” Tobirama blinked and Madara frowned, that was a really good question. “I don’t know exactly; I was on my way to Uzushio but it’s not a fast journey even for me and they will give it time before they tell Hashi that I never arrived. It would take me about four days running to reach them” the Uchiha stared, that was _fast_ and there was no indication that he was bragging seeming not to notice their shock “so at least a week, maybe more. And when brother hears I never made it he won’t be surprised anyway” Madara swallowed back his shock and frowned more deeply “What do you mean?” he asked slowly; Tobirama shot him a confused glance “Well I was running on the border of Uchiha lands and you – um, you seemed to be doing your best to kill me so it’s a logical conclusion” Madara felt sick and cold to the bone, the idea that Hashirama would have sent his brother – “He sent you past us thinking I wanted you dead?” Tobirama shook his head “Of course not, I chose my route” somehow that _didn’t make Madara feel better_ “but he will have figured it out, after all I had refused to formally apologize to you – that’s why I was being sent to Uzushio – and he knows I was worried about you turning your anger on the clan with me gone”.

The silence was ringing, and the worst part was that Tobirama didn’t seem to realize he had said anything _wrong_. But Madara, Madara felt _sick_. It sounded almost like some strange tempting of fate; not quite suicide but not exactly trying to stay alive if it would help his clan and shield them from Madara’s anger to have him dead (Madara knew his temper and was a little surprised to know his husband (!!!) did too, if he had wanted Tobirama dead and found the other man beyond his reach he _would_ have lashed out at the rest of the clan). And Hashirama had _allowed _this, had all but endorsed it if Madara was reading this right, and that wasn’t even touching the twist in Tobirama’s voice when he spoke of ‘formally apologizing’ (Madara hadn’t forgotten wet red eyes and desperate apologies, the way Tobirama had looked strung out and hurting when Madara had found him) or that the mission to Uzushio seemed like a thinly vailed banishment from the way his husband (!!!!) talked about it.

Izuna shifted in his chair “So in a week or so Hashirama will assume that Madara killed you?” he asked weakly, Tobirama looked confused “I should think so, it is the logical conclusion” “And he’ll be _ok_ with that?” the albino looked away at Izuna’s question “The entire clan has been concerned about what I might have done to make you so angry Madara-sama” (the older man winced at the return of the formal address) “I think it will just be a relief to see that you haven’t decided to start fighting for real” but that wasn’t really an answer was it? Madara drew in a deep breath trying to calm the fury in his stomach, a glance at Kikyo told him what he needed to know; she would look into this, and one look at Izuna told him that his little brother was looking confused as shit without even a hint of a glare. But Tobirama – his beautiful husband (!!!!!) had lost the soft look and the drawn pained look was back (Madara wanted to kill something) and Madara was _not going to put up with that!_ He stood abruptly and reached out a hand to Tobirama when the albino glance at him “Why don’t I show you the house and garden?” he asked, pleased when his husband’s (!!!!!!) expression warmed a little. Kikyo smiled “I’ll see that food is left out so there is no need to have a formal lunch” Madara nodded gratefully and led Tobirama out of the room, relishing the strong hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping an eye on me senroh!
> 
> Also, disclaimer: not beta-ed past yet this point and I write fast and don't edit much so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) Thank you VendettaX13 for working on this story and un-mangling it!


	6. twenty one orange roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am committed to you; fascination, passion,

Tobirama let Madara show him the house and most of the garden before he tugged lightly on their intertwined fingers to get his attention (and _no_ Tobirama was _not_ thrilled by that little amount of contact, he _wasn’t_) “What’s bothering you?” he asked softly, frowning when Madara gaped at him as he turned to face Tobirama head on and tightened his hold on the albino’s fingers “I – you – _what?_ You – argh!!” the Uchiha spluttered; Tobirama flinched and tried to pull his hand back, not entirely sure what he had done to prompt this sudden anger but unwilling to push his boundaries and make it worse. Madara’s dark eyes went wide and he tugged Tobirama’s hand up, tucking it in against his chest and stepping closer to the albino “No, no, no, I didn’t mean _you _darling, you haven’t done anything, you’re _perfect_, like, _so_ perfect it’s a little insane.” (Tobirama’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Madara in deep shock) “I just mean, how can you ask that? Don’t you see how screwed up it is that Hashirama did this too you?” Tobirama frowned a little “Did what?” he asked slowly. Madara sighed “Tobirama, he decided that you had done something to make me angry even though you _said_ you hadn’t-“ “Madara the _entire clan_ thought I had done something to make you angry” Madara shook his head fiercely “-and that was good enough for him? He should have trusted you over them, you’re his _brother”_ Tobirama swallowed hard and looked away pulling back from Madara entirely “If you are trying to make me feel better by telling me-“ the Uchiha swore and darted forward and curled his hands around Tobirama’s hips.

“Hey, please, don’t do this, don’t shut me out, _please_” Tobirama wouldn’t look at him, staring at the flowers and trying not to chew on his lip (_“feeling is weakness son”_), how was he supposed to – Hashirama had only been doing what needed to be done, the clan was more important than Tobirama he knew that; it wasn’t Hashi’s fault if his idiot brother couldn’t – warm arm pulled him forward as Madara looped them loosely around the albino’s waist and leaned his forehead against the sharp collarbone “Don’t do this To’ra, you’re my husband, don’t shut me out” he murmured, a sharp edge (pleading? Angry? Tobirama couldn’t tell) in his voice. The former Senju shivered, Madara was right, he was already messing up wasn’t he? “I don’t know how to do what you want; I don’t even know _what _you want. I’m sorry I-“ Madara’s head snapped up at his word “_No,_ you didn’t do anything wrong and I will say that as often as I have to damn it! as for what I want I – you, just you” but the Uchiha must have seen Tobirama’s confusion in his eyes when Madara lifted his head because he sighed and said “I want you to be honest and let me try and win your heart” and, well, Tobirama didn’t really _want_ to tell him this right now but… he was supposed to be honest “You already have that though, you have for years.”

* * *

Madara was going to go even more insane wasn’t he, the sheer emotional back and forth was going to drive him _nuts_; first there was giddy joy and then anger and then concern and then contentment (he was holding Tobirama’s _hand_) and then worry and frustration that the albino didn’t seem to understand why Hashirama was in the wrong and then sharp fear when Tobirama started pulling away and _now – _and now happiness spilling though him like that perfect moment when light slanted under the clouds at dusk and turned everything gold; Tobirama loved him. _loved_ him. loved _him._ And had for _years!_ Madara was sure there was no joy greater than this in the world. “Oh” he whispered, looking into those dear red eyes, and then like a sledgehammer _oh, you, you are the center of my world now aren’t you?_ He licked dry lips and curled a hand around the pale sharp jaw “I have never in my entire life felt about anything the way I feel about you” he told the former Senju with complete seriousness; Tobirama’s eyes went huge “Hashirama-“ “Was a friend once upon a time, but even if he had been more he isn’t that person anymore, no hush darling, that person would never have sided with his clan over his brother, would _never_ have banished you or allowed you _anywhere_ near anyone he thought was going to hurt you. I don’t know when he changed but-“ Tobirama looked down to where his elegant hands rested on Madara’s chest “He wants peace more than anything” the albino whispered and Madara shook his head “That’s not what this is, what he wants I don’t know but it’s not the peace we wanted, it’s gotten twisted up inside him somewhere” Tobirama was shivering a little, it _hurt_; “I don’t understand, you never even looked at me before and then you just decided out of _nowhere_ that you liked me? the White Demon?” Tobirama asked a little sharply (Madara was relieved to see a spark of fire again, he was sure the Hashirama thing was going to come up again) and Madara brightened immediately “Your scrolls!” he said brightly “The patrol brought back some of your scrolls with your collar and I read them- of course- and _oh god of fire_, To’ra, you –“ (Tobirama was looking at him again even if he looked completely confused) “you’re so _smart_, and your – your taxation law, they’re so smart and the _academy_. How was I supposed to read about your academy and _not_ fall in love with you!?”

Tobirama gaped at him “You _love _me?! No, wait, you decided you loved me because of my paperwork?!” Madara blinked, because, ok, put like that it was a little silly but “No- well, yes, but- that’s part of it but its more that – your so intelligent- which is hot, really, really hot- and your notes say a lot about you” (oooo, the blush was back) “you’re committed to peace, you’re witty and thoughtful and intelligent and sarcastic and ok, the paperwork is hot but that’s just because it’s such a part of you, a place where you are yourself without having to wear your battlefield face; it’s stunning. And of course it helps that you’re gorgeous” wow, Tobirama was _really_ pink now, it was so _cute_ and Madara couldn’t stop himself from brushing fascinated fingers over the hot skin there; Tobirama sent him a weak glare but notably didn’t move away and his fingers tightened in Madara’s robe. “You don’t mean that” he muttered and Madara harrumphed “Kikiyo was right, I need to woo the fuck out of you” he pronounced firmly and Tobirama buried his face in his hands (Madara didn’t mind, it meant the wonderful white head was resting against Madara’s collar bone which was the _best_) with a faint moan “No you don’t” he whimpered and Madara bit back a laugh, tightening his arms as he spoke “Nope. You don’t get to have an opinion, I need to woo you properly until you see how wonderful you are, anything else would be a slight against my honor and my clan would never stand for it” and for all his laughter he was deadly serious; he had is husband (!) now he had to earn him and keep him and while Tobirama didn’t seem to want to leave (_he_ loved Madara, he _loved_ Madara, he loved _Madara_) Madara was going to have to put work into keeping Tobirama present with him instead of vanishing into his head and the horrifying lack of self-worth tucked away there. It was a good thing Madara was never happier than when he was doting on those he loved and Izuna always threw a fit when Madara tried to fuss over him, so it was nice that Tobirama showed no signs of doing the same.


	7. twelve burgundy roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be mine; unconscious beauty, very deep passion

Any relief Tobirama felt about Madara letting the conversation go was mitigated by the glint in the Uchiha’s eyes and the happy flickering in his chakra (Madara was planning something he just knew it) as he led Tobirama through the rest of the garden and explained everything he had read in Tobirama’s papers; it was…a revelation to have someone _care_ so much about what Tobirama had to say and Madara did care, that was clear in the passion with which he talked to Tobirama about the plans for the village and peace they didn’t have. It was _amazing_ (and a little jarring, wasn’t Hashi supposed to care about peace more than Madara? But Hashi had never talked about any of this and Madara had clearly thought about it even before he found Tobirama’s notes) that Madara was so willing to draw Tobirama into a debate about the planning for clan autonomy verses village cohesion; it was a difficult problem with so much nuance and the Hyuuga were a good example of the problem “Madara you _must_ have heard about the Hyuuga and their abomination of a seal for their eyes, that _can’t_ be allowed” “At the same time you can’t ask us to set aside our clan values-!” “I’m _not_, the Uchiha clearly have traditions that are important to them but what if you have another situation like me where there are assumptions about knifes?” Madara paused, head tilted in thought as he frowned at the sky (he was _listening_, what the fuck?!) “It’s not just culture, there’s the problem of the way clans manage blood line gifts, the Uchiha worry about members marrying out of the clan don’t they? You don’t permit members to do that and take children that might have the Sharingan away from the clan” Tobirama added gently and Madara grimaced, an unhappy look on his face “Yeah, that’s a problem I haven’t figured out how deal with yet, but a village would help, then it wouldn’t be marrying out of the Uchiha the same way. But yes, you raise a good point”

…..Tobirama was blushing again wasn’t he. Madara needed to _stop_ or he was going to have to go hide somewhere for a while; actually, that sounded lovely, he wasn’t used to having to deal with this much emotion or attention and it had been _years_ (longer than Tobirama could really remembers unless he counted his summons) since someone payed attention to him for more than an hour to listen to him give them orders and tell them how to kill. It was as if Madara thought he was worth more than as a weapon and that…. “Tobirama, you ok?” the albino started a little as Madara’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts; he blinked at the dark haired man, a little thrown by the attention and the fact that they were at the house again “hey, what do you need darling?” Tobirama licked his lips and struggled, he didn’t know, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do; he was supposed to be honest but he wasn’t supposed to need breaks and Madara was asking him but he needed to be focused to be useful and he _had _to be useful, he _had too_. Warmth spread where Madara was cupping his cheeks, brushing his thumbs over the tattoos; “What do you need?” he murmured and Tobirama – Tobirama took a leap “Quiet” he whispered roughly. Madara smiled warmly at him (oh dear, that was – Tobirama needed that to happen more often) and dropped a kiss on a shocked Tobirama’s nose before turning and tugging the albino into the house by his hand and up the stairs.

“Do you want to sleep of just sit quietly?” he asked and shocked Tobirama responded without thinking “A nap” Madara nodded “Alright, I’ll go get food from downstairs then we can take a nap” he said firmly as he gently ushered the former Senju into his room and vanished downstairs. “Oh” said Tobirama into the empty room looking around and noticing abruptly all the fur, fur that Madara said was for _him_, that was… Tobirama shook his head sharply and propped his foot on the bed to start unstrapping the knives from his thighs when that was a little whimper from the door and the albino looked up a bit worried about what could make Madara make that sound; the Uchiha’s eyes were glued his thighs and the knives Tobirama was taking off “You – you were wearing the knives?” he whimpered and Tobirama frowned “Should I not have?” he asked slowly. Madara shook his head so vigorously his hair whipped around him “Definity, definitely wear them, please, _always_ wear them” he stuttered and Tobirama could feel his mouth tug up in a sly smile (it was a strange feeling, how long had it been since he had smiled like this?) as he shifted his weight and balance so that the yukata gaped at the neck and showed rather more skin than Tobirama normally bared as well as falling back farther from his legs as Tobirama went back to undoing the sheaths where they were strapped over his dark pants.

Tobirama just _knew_ his smile was growing wider at the small wheezing sound from the door though he kept his head tucked, it had never occurred to him that he could have this kind of power, that he might _enjoy_ it; he had always hated seduction missions and refused to do them as often as he could (father had _loved_ that) and because he was so recognizable it hadn’t been to much of a problem since Hashirama took over the clan head, but before that there had been a few (when Hashi- who loved them- refused) and Tobirama could never stand the feeling of a strangers hands on his skin. So this, playing this game because he _wanted_ to, because he liked the way Madara sounded, because he would actually quite like Madara to touch him, was a revelation that sent a shiver of anticipation down his back. Madara cleared his throat gruffly from the door and set him self into motion again walking to the table pushed against the window and setting a tray of light food there; Tobirama bit his lip and ducked his head to undo the wraps around his ankles, arching his back a little excessively as he did so and feeling the yukata slip back and show his neck and the top of his spine and listening to Madara whimper when he turned back to look at Tobirama and the bed. Tobirama smiled into his knee but stood and righted his clothing after the wrap slipped off, he wasn’t sure how far he wanted to push this right now however fun it was to torment Madara; more than anything though it was…strange to know he had the effect on the Uchiha, he would never have guessed that Madara would find him attractive – it certainly wasn’t normal in his experience (honey pot missions had always required dying his hair, father had been incensed when Tobirama showed up with the markings on his cheeks and it became clear how hard it would be to hide them).

When he met Madara’s eyes the older man had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and looked away while ducking into his hair (unfortunately his hair slipped back on one shoulder and revealed the red tips of his ears, Tobirama couldn’t say that it didn’t thrill him a bit to make the fierce man blush) and cleared his throat again “F-food” he stuttered and waved at the tray “um, what do you like? Uh, other than just ‘fish’” Tobirama fought down the smile that wanted to crawl onto his face again (had he ever smiled this much in one day) and moved over picking up a piece of smoked fish and then blinking at the food; smoked fish, fried fish, grilled fish, as if someone had taken his saying he liked fish and just done everything they could to give him what he wanted. Tobirama hiccupped on a sob and was horrified to feel his eyes fill with tears, he covered his mouth, dispirit to hide the _foolish_ tears; why was he sad? It was good, this was good, it had been a good day so why -? “Oh, oh pretty eyes, what – what’s wrong darling?” Madara whispered gently placing a hand on his hips and turning him to face the Uchiha, the older man whining slightly when he saw Tobirama’s tears; “Oh darling” he murmured wiping the wetness off of Tobirama’s cheeks “what’s wrong?” Tobirama hiccupped over a sob again and tried to duck away searching for words “I – I don’t” as they caught in his throat and choked him. Madara whined again and pulled him into his arms, rumbling softly deep in his chest where Tobirama could feel it vibrating against him soothingly; “It’s ok, take you time” Madara said quietly. Desperate to get himself under control he linked his breathing to the Uchiha and waited for himself to come under control before murmuring “You – someone made so much fish just because I said I liked it, that’s – I don’t know how to – no one’s ever done that for me before” Madara’s arms went tight around him before the older man forced himself to relax “Well things are different here” he said firmly and Tobirama pressed closer, shivering with the promise in those words.

* * *

Madara stared at the ceiling and forced his breathing even and slow, it wouldn’t do to make Tobirama feel that it was his fault that Madara was upset of that he was upset with the albino but – _fuck_, how had _no one_ done this for him? never just tried to make sure that his favorite food was available to him, gods, that was – that was so normal in Madara’s life; anytime his family knew that he had had a bad day or was celebrating they tried to get him what he liked, even his _clan_ had left his favorite rolls on his door step after a bad day, and _no one _had ever done this? _fuck_. Tobirama laughed against his shoulder a little thought there was no humor in the sound “Touka would be so pleased with you, she has tried for _years_ to get me to eat better” he said and Madara perked up a little (not about the food thing, that was worrying), maybe there _was_ someone that had done their best, maybe she would even know what Tobirama liked “Did she know what you liked?” he asked and Tobirama shifted away a little eyes going back to the table as he hummed a little, “I suppose so, but we normally just had whatever was available, I never really talked with the cook much. She did try to slip me blueberry when she found them and convince the cook to make blueberry tarts but Hashirama doesn’t like them much” Madara…was getting confused by having this many conflicting emotions- and how hard must it be for Tobirama who almost _never_ expressed himself like this as far as Madara could tell? He must be _exhausted_\- he was glad that Touka had been around and plotting on how to talk to her, he was thrilled to know that his husband (!) liked blueberry and he was furious to know that they were almost never served just because Hashirama didn’t like them. It was confusing.

Madara squeezed the albino in his arms and then let the former Senju go to pick at the food, carefully watching to see what Tobirama had the most of and coaxing the other man to eat more as best he could- it wasn’t as hard as Madara expected really, as he had to do was hand the younger man something and distract him with a question about something in the village plans and Tobirama would normally at least nibble on it- before drawing him to the bed and flopping down tugging a surprised Tobirama after him “You – you’re staying?” “do you not want me to-?” “_No!_ um, I mean, please stay, I was just – you don’t have to do clan work?” Madara shook his head quietly thrilled that his husband (!!) wanted him to stay and was starting to relax next to him “Nope, not for a day or two as long as nothing new comes up, Kikiyo and Izuna agreed to take over a lot of it so I could spend time with you” “Oh” whispered Tobirama, that look Madara loved and hated a little on his face; the soft surprised one that said he hadn’t expected something, that he was pleased and confused and quietly _happy_ when Madara did something for him (holy shit was he going to be in for a shock once Madara could really start doting on him, best not to start today though, he needed to be eased into it clearly).

Madara snuggled down and cuddled his husband closer (!!!) thrilled when Tobirama went warm and relaxed with sleep, curled close and soft and making something brilliant bloom under Madara’s breastbone; he had never felt anything like this and – _fuck_, now _he _was blinking back tears. It was just that for all the anger and hurt today had stirred in him he was _so _happy he almost didn’t know how to deal with it; and now, now he had Tobirama as his husband (!!!!) warm and relaxed and wrapped in furs Madara had given him and in Madara’s arms and he felt like he was going to float away. Tobirama snuffled (oh gods, he was so _cute_) into Madara’s hair and the yukata shifted open a little on his shoulders and Madara’s mind went blank again, _ooooohhhhh_, that china pale skin was just so….._ooooooohhhhh_ (was Madara whimpering again, he was wasn’t he, as long as he didn’t wake Tobirama up he could live with that) and there was another glimpse of the brilliant red lines framing the line of his spine (Madara wanted to _lick_ them) and reminding him of the shockingly stunning sight he had made as he took off the knives Madara had given him (he had been wearing them!!!) and the wraps around his ankles. Madara was _fairly _sure that Tobirama had been doing that on purpose which was just _so much better_; that he might want to show off a little to Madara was just – Madara swallowed tightly, he probably shouldn’t be thinking about this when Tobirama was pressed so close and he didn’t even know if the albino _wanted_ that sort of thing, it seemed a little wrong to run the risk of making his husband (!!!!!) uncomfortable just because Madara was, um, hot blooded as far as his husband (!!!!!!) was concerned. He needed something else to think about and actually, he had just the thing, he could start plotting out what needed to be done to…_acquire_ Touka Senju; after all if she was as fond of Tobirama as he was of her- and it sounded like she was- then she shouldn’t have a problem with the Uchiha, um, barrowing her from her clan (though from what Madara remembered of her- tall, cold burning, lips the color of hearts blood- there was no way in hell anyone could take her anywhere she didn’t want to go).


	8. white camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admiration/adoration

“_What_?!” Izuna didn’t yelp, he _didn’t_ (and no that didn’t count as denial, hush) and no Kikiyo wasn’t allowed to smirk like that, it wasn’t _fair_. Madara shot him a disproving look, glancing back to his room to check if Izuna had woken Tobirama with his- ok, fine damnit- yelping (_I will not be biased, I love my brother and want him happy_ ah, mantras, his new favorite thing) which was fair Izuna had to admit, his – uh, rival? looked _way_ to tired, it was worrying even for Izuna. “You need to go get Touka Senju” Madara said again and Izuna stared at him “You want me to just walk up to her and throw her over my shoulder? Have you _seen _her? She would break me in half! With one hand!” Madara rolled his eyes “I’m not telling you to try and kidnap her, just feel her out, get a feel for how she feels about Tobirama and the Uchiha, I don’t expect it to happen all at once” Izuna whimpered, visions of trying to talk to the frightening Senju kunoichi and her laughing in his face before obliterating him dancing through his head. Kikiyo covered her mouth with one long sleeve and spoke in a quiet _almost_ calm voice (we grew up with you cousin! We know when you are laughing!) “Mmm, just think, the Senju currently think that Madara wants Tobirama dead so I’m sure she will be _delighted _to talk to you” Izuna went pale and wavered on his feet. “Oh.” he whispered “oh I’m going to die” Madara rolled his eyes “Don’t be so dramatic, she doesn’t know that Tobirama didn’t make it to Uzushio yet so she’s not going to think he’s dead” Izuna slowly sank to the floor with a thin whine slipping out of his lips “You – you want me dead – my own family wants me dead” he moaned as his vision faded in and out.

Sudden warmth wrapped around his shoulders and dragged his attention back to the waking world to see _Tobirama Uchiha _crouched next to him and tucking a blanket around his shoulder while giving Madara a stern look “-honestly husband” (Madara had stars in his eyes. Literally. Izuna had no idea the Sharingan could do that) “why must you torment him, he’s doing so well with not trying to kill me” (Madara was still to floaty from Tobirama calling him husband to respond) Kikiyo laughed gently “Don’t worry Tobirama-sama-“ “Just Tobirama please” “-Tobirama, Izuna has always been” she paused “delicate” she said with a giggle. Izuna snuggled down in his blanket and pouted deeply; no one loved him, he had no friends and his family wanted him to die at the strong hands of a stunning woman and he was all alone in the world and he was going to die alone and unmoaned and then they would see how much they missed him and – Izuna’s increasingly dramatic train of thought was cut off as he was scooped into the air and tucked against Tobirama’s chest as the former Senju carried him into the living room and tucked him into the couch. “What exactly did you do to make him react like this?” Tobirama asked Madara in a slightly baffled voice “I know Uchiha are volatile but I had no idea it was this dramatic” “You know?” asked Madara in a confused voice and Tobirama hummed “Of course, the chakra- and therefor souls as chakra is a reflection of such- of your-….our clan”(Izuna could just imagine the look on Madara’s face, he was so glad to not have to _see_ it) “is effected by the shape of your coils as used by the Sharingan, my guess as to the unusual movement in Uchiha chakra is connected to the movement of the Sharingan- the way it spins- and that leads to your tendency towards dramatics.” There was a long pause, before Madara spoke “How do – I don’t – I don’t even know where to start with my questions” he said in a despairing voice.

Tobirama huffed quietly (was that a laugh? Maybe?) and Izuna heard Madara move closer and a soft inhalation of breath; with great trepidation Izuna cracked his eyes open and peered out at his brother and… brother? Only to recoil at the sight of Madara curving his hand around Tobirama’s cheek as the albino turned into the touch with a faint blush and a soft look in his red eyes (Madara looked…calm, easy and gentle and softly happy; had Izuna ever seen his brother look like that?) and they sifted closer and – and Izuna NOPED his way right out of that. Oh _hell_ no. he was not going to sit there and watching his brother kiss Tobirama, fuck that, he would rather go let the Senju death lady kill him than watch that. Izuna launched himself out of the couch and tripped over his blanket, recovered, fell, rolled with it and used the speed to dive out the door; completely ignoring the shocked Hikaku as he went shooting past or the flabbergasted looks following him out of the main clan home. He was under prepared for the mission, normally he would have added at least a little armor or a few other weapons but there was _no way_ he was going back in there and it wasn’t like it would help him anyway; he knew himself, the second Touka Senju raised on perfect eyebrow at him he was going to be too distracted to use bigger weapons even if he had them.

Izuna was already a good distance toward the boundary with the Senju before he realized that he had no idea how he was going to find Touka or if she was even out of the compound and he wasn’t a sensor like his brother or Tobirama, he had no way to figure it out. The Uchiha deflated a little as he wandered closer to the Senju lands and kicked at the ground; there he was, just doing his best and everyone wanted to make his life hard and he didn’t _care_ that he was pouting; Chura said he was allowed to have his emotions and that he should express them (ok, she also said express them and then think them through so he knew what was causing them so that he could move forwards, but he was going to indulge his temper tantrum _damn it!_ Chura could just deal and take her therapy elsewhere for now!). Izuna pouted deeply at the ground and stopped, tugging sadly at his hair missing the faint shift in shadows until Touka Senju dropped down in front of him, the sharp blade of her naginata resting against his throat as she looked at him with dark sharp eyes. Izuna froze, mouth falling open in a small ‘o’ as his eyes went wide and a soft shocked “_pichu”_ sound wheezed out of him at he blinked at the tall woman, brain blank and empty as the sudden appearance of his goal in front of him.

(Touka was….confused. she had seen Izuna Uchiha before of course and was delighted to see the younger Uchiha fall into her hands the way he had; he was the _perfect_ person to ‘ask’ if Tobirama had made it thought safely and it was _so _convenient for her that he just happend to walk near her- and gee wasn’t it strange that she had gotten confused about the territory lines, I have _no_ idea how that happened Hashirama, no idea what so ever- it would almost be a crime to overlook her good fortune. Taking a moment to observe her prey Touka frowned a little; Izuna was _distracted_, pouting and sullen as he kicked at the ground- and _ok,_ fine, it was….cute, but that didn’t make any difference-, what in the world could prompt that? Though it did make the chances that her little cousin was alive larger, Izuna should be quite pleased if his oldest enemy was dead. Mind made up Touka dropped down and slanted her blade at his neck in one smooth move, here was her chance to a..s…k… oh. _damnit_, that expression was _adorable_.)

Izuna scrambled to put together two brain cells only to lose them when one finely arched dark brow slipped up and she tipped her head showing off her refined face and _perfect_ makeup; oh dear. He was going to die, and not even care wasn’t he? …..still better than watching his brother kiss his new husband “What are you doing out here Uchiha?” Touka asked and Izuna – Izuna opened his mouth and spit out the first thing he thought of “Avoiding watching Madara kiss his husband” he said and immediately winced, oops, he hadn’t meant to say that. Touka’s other eyebrow joined the first “Madara is _married?_” she asked skeptically and Izuna was torn between offense on his brother’s behalf and complete agreement “Only as of yesterday” he muttered sullenly, bottom lip sliding out as he thought about it again (how was he supposed to hate Tobirama when the albino was tucking him into blanket and the couch? Shut up Chura, he knew he wasn’t supposed to hate him anymore) (Touka wanted to face palm, why was that pout cute for fucks sake?!) “Congratulations” the Senju said roughly and Izuna blinked, trying to keep up with what she was saying, “Oh, right, um thanks? He’s being insufferable” suddenly Izuna had a great idea, he could tell Touka all about it! she wasn’t there and couldn’t judge him and then when she figured out _who_ Madara’s husband was she would understand what she was getting into, it was a _fantastic_ idea!

Mind made up Izuna sat down in a sharp rush tugging the naginata down with him and shooting the Senju his most pleading eyes “It’s driving us _nuts_, like really, he found out that his husband liked reading and suddenly every mission had the attached goal of returning with a scroll of some kind even if it’s useless- we have so many bad romance novels from missions on samurai, that must be all they read- and then he likes fish and now Madara is asking everyone for any fish related recipe and you should have _seen_ him when he was looking for the right knife!” Izuna’s voice was rising and Touka slowly sat across from him (still holding her blade steady of course) watching with wide eyes as he flailed and pouted “and then there was last month, Madara _never_ cares about what he looks like! But suddenly he’s wandering around asking if we think the winter fox will like his hair and should he cut it? like, he _loves _having long hair even if he never takes care of it, and suddenly _now_ he’s thought about cutting it?! he kept it but then it was his clothing and wether he looked good in dark colors and-“ completely thrown Touka spoke without thinking “It’s a good thing he didn’t cut it, Tobi would have been heartbroken” only to wince a little (Tobi was never going to have any interaction with Madara, not even if they figured out why the Uchiha hated him; not with Tobirama in Uzu and Madara _married_, oh that was going to hurt when he heard). Izuna brightened, oh this was wonderful! He had someone to rant to _and_ he had some information about what Tobirama liked (did it have to be his brother’s hair though? Izuna didn’t want to know this!) honestly this was a great success!

(Touka slashed her hand through the air, mind whirring as she tried to come up with a way to ask about Tobi without giving anything away but Izuna launch himself to his feet before she could looking bright and cheerful “Thank you for the talk!” he chirped and disappeared into the bushes. Touka sighed, well, it wasn’t a complete loss, she knew that Izuna at least probably didn’t know about anything happening to Tobi- he was the gloating type she was sure- _and_ she got to tell Hashirama that Madara was married and watching him flail through his confused screwed up feeling about the Uchiha; that relationship had always wigged her out a little….)


	9. nine lavender roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal love; enchantment, love at first sight

Tobirama stared after Izuna’s flailing and falling out of the door- it was somewhat impressive really that he managed to make clumsiness work so well for him- “….what just happened?” he asked slowly and Madara sighed deeply and tipped forward into Tobirama and dropped his head on the albino’s collarbone without touching him anywhere else; it was cute how hard he was trying not to make Tobirama uncomfortable, and sweet really that he wasn’t taking Tobirama’s cuddling while asleep to mean he was ok with it while awake, the albino had never had anyone be so willing to listen to his boundaries (Hashirama had never cared all that much, always willing to ask Tobirama for anything and everything just because he had done something similar before; mostly he didn’t mind helping but sometimes…he just wanted a break and making _another_ healing technique _hurt_). Tobirama carefully raised a hand and lightly brushed it down Madara’s long dark hair (so _soft, _like the down on a bird’s breast) tension slipping away when the older man purred and went easy against Tobirama in pleasure as the albino firmed his touch; it was strange beyond belief to be allowed to touch Madara so intimately after everything, he never would have thought this would be allowed for _him_.

Madara exhaled a long strange sound halfway between a pleased moan and an exasperated long-suffering groan, “What” he whimpered “is wrong with my brother?” Tobirama felt a smile crawl over his face and turned without thinking about it to hide his smile in Madara’s dark feathery hair, shivering when the older man nuzzled a little closer; “I really don’t think you have any place to complain; my brother is _Hashirama_” he pointed out and Madara did groan at that, stepping a little closer and sliding his arms carefully around Tobirama’s waist and starting to pull back when Tobirama stiffened. Suddenly worried Tobirama snapped his hands up and curled his hands around Madara’s elbows holding him still and forcing himself to speak through a tight throat, “wait, just, give me a moment” it came out thin and almost to quiet but the Uchiha rumbled deep in his chest and tucked his arms around Tobirama again, waiting calmly until the metal faded from Tobirama’s spine and he curved into Madara; shifting closer until they were pressed lightly together and shivering when Madara crooned gently at him. “You ok?” the Uchiha asked gently and Tobirama bit his lip, “Just not used to this” he whispered “Hashi is…forceful” Madara went tense against him for a second and pressed closer for a moment “If something bothers you tell me” he told Tobirama and the younger man bit at his lip harder, fighting against his ingrained need to keep his opinions and wants behind his teeth (what was the point in saying anything when no one would listen? At least that way he could pretend no one was hearing him just because he didn’t say anything) but he had promised himself that he would be honest and _try _with Madara, that included doing what his husband (…!) asked “I’ll…try. Just. give me a second to adjust” (try, try) “I…like it” he forced out and Madara shifted; lifting his head off of Tobirama’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to Tobirama’s temple as he shifted to a more encompassing hold “I can do that” he agreed.

It took a while for the shiver to fade out of Tobirama’s muscles even with Madara’s chest rumbling against him as the older man old him about Izuna’s temper tantrums in a calming voice. “-and then he told me that you trapped him with explosive tags and as he was adjusting so he couldn’t follow you-“ Tobirama giggled before he could bite back the sound “He didn’t deal with the change of balance and muscle distribution as well as he could have, it was _really_ easy to shake him after that” the albino told Madara, delighting when the older man shook with silent laughter “_Really_? that’s not what he said” Tobirama shook his head “Nope, just the surprise of suddenly being female” “I am _never_ letting him forget it” Madara said firmly. Tobirama sighed and drew back, ducking his head as a sudden rush of awkwardness flashed through him (what if Madara thought that-?) “Hey, don’t do that; I love holding you” Madara said a little too fast and Tobirama slanted a look at the other man through his lashes, blinking at the slightly strange look on Madara’s face. The moment was broken by Kikiyo’s entrance into the room, raising an eyebrow when she saw that Izuna was gone “The rabbit gone?” she asked and Tobirama sent Madara an incredulous look “_Rabbit_?” “Childhood nickname, Kikiyo insists on still using it” Madara said and sent Tobirama a mischievous look “you know the clan calls you my winter fox?” “I – what?” Madara smirked “It’s a good thing” he promised with a wink as Tobirama stared. Kikiyo raised an eyebrow “It’s like you’ve never had a nickname before” she teased gently and Tobirama responded before without thinking (he was doing that a lot, he had to stop, Father-) “I haven’t” he said blankly before adding “unless you count ‘Demon’” and the silence was ringing (had he said that wrong thing? should he haven’t pointed out his reputation? Did he fuck up? Hashirama always said-) and Madara stepped closer, curling a hand around Tobirama’s hip “Well you have several now” he said firmly and Tobirama searched his dark eyes for the disappointment he was so used to, a little floored when there was no sign of it.

Kikiyo cleared her throat, “Well if Izuna is gone already why don’t you show your winter fox your biggest gift to him” she said gently and Madara frowned a little “But Sukumi is out on patrol” he said and Kikiyo rolled her eyes, “The other one, the one next to his study” she pointed out in a long suffering voice. Madara brightened and looked at Tobirama; bemused the albino nodded and let Madara catch his hand and lead him into the wing of the house (thank god it wasn’t as large as the Senju house and only two stories tall) where his study/office was and gesturing to where Tobirama's was set up across the hall from his and opened into the garden; he had showed it to the former Senju earlier- it still floored Tobirama that he had been given such a nice place- but not the room tucked right next to it with the closed door.

* * *

Madara forced himself not to fidget as he looked at Tobirama’s confused expression as he looked at the closed door to the library the Uchiha clan had collected for him; it wasn’t as big as Madara would have liked but it wasn’t like his husband (!) didn’t have access to the clan library and to the scrolls Madara kept tucked away in the head’s office (the elders would froth at the mouth if they knew that Madara intended to allow Tobirama access, but it was _insane_ to refuse the smartest man of several generations access to materials that he might use to make things better for them). Either way the library had room for more scrolls that Tobirama might want to collect- especially given that Madara was pretty sure he wouldn’t have any interest in the samurai scrolls, he couldn’t imagine his husband (!!) being interested in trashy romance- while also including the things the clan had brought home from missions (he was so proud of his clan for everything they had collected, there were very few shinobi that hadn’t brought something back, even when missions went bad they snagged things, it was _impressive! _and might also have ended up being a competition...). Tobirama shot him a confused look but opened the door dutifully when Madara gestured excitedly, sliding the door open and then freezing for a moment when he got a look into the room; Tobirama stepped slowly into the room, looking around at the shelves covering the walls except for where the large windows looking out into the garden in the long room. It was spacious, light and airy even with the preponderance of scrolls and western style books tucked into the shelves and the shorter shelves reaching out into the space; it had lights spread throughout the room, large comfy chairs in front of the windows and a shinnying heavy table just waiting for him to cover it in reading material. In other words it was as perfect for his husband (!!!) as much as Madara could make it.

“Madara” Tobirama whispered reverently staring around with naked shock that slowly faded into unabashed delight “what…?” Madara grinned smugly to himself “It’s your library, we don’t expect you to keep every book in here, the clan just snatched up whatever was convenient- well, not Kenshin, he kept bringing back fancy things, smug bastard- so some of them are pretty strange and-“ Tobirama spun to look at him with huge glowing eyes “You collected this for _me?_” he breathed and Madara nodded firmly “Of course, we wanted-“ Tobirama threw himself at the Uchiha and wrapped his arms around Madara’s neck and pressed a firm, exuberant kiss to Madara’s mouth, one hand tangled in his long dark hair and the other cupping Madara’s jaw. The Uchiha whimpered faintly, hands flying to rest on his husband’s (!!!!) waist as he tilted his head into the kiss, brain whiting out (_ooooohhhhhhhhh_) and then vanishing completely when Tobirama melted into him for all that the kiss was relatively chaste. This was……_wow_, Madara hadn’t been sure if this was part of what Tobirama wanted and getting it so suddenly…._wow_.

Eventually Tobirama drew back a little breathless and faintly flushed (Madara _needed_ to see this look as often as he could) licking his lips and blinking at a dazed Madara; “You’re stunning” the Uchiha breathed dumbly, delighting at the bashful look that filled his vulpine face (he _loved_ complimenting his husband-!!!!! when it got that reaction) “Um” the albino murmured before setting his jaw and gabbing Madara’s hand, tugging the dazed Uchiha after him as he looked at the books and snagged one before pushing the older man to sit in one large chair (Madara scrambled to pull his hair forward over his shoulder before he sat on it, he loved his hair but it was difficult sometimes) and dropping down to sit across his lap, throwing his _long_ legs over one arm and settling in, already opening the scroll and absorbed in it by the time Madara caught up with events. This was… this was honestly one of the best ways he could think to spend the afternoon; he could sit with his husband (!!!!!!) and quietly plot how to retrieve Touka Senju and make Hashirama’s life _painful_ (Madara was saving think about his former friend to much until he wasn’t around Tobirama, he was pretty sure there was a good chance that the albino would think Madara getting angry was _his_ fault and it would have been hard to explain to his husband-!!!!!!! why he was so mad at the Senju leader when Tobirama didn’t seem to know what was wrong with how he had grown up).

In Madara’s opinion it was the nicest afternoon he had had in a _long_ time, occasionally Tobirama would get up and get a new scroll and Madara could shift to tuck his husband (!!!!!!!!) closer and to keep his legs from going to sleep; but otherwise that sat quietly and for once Madara could just _breath_. He hadn’t had time to rest like this before and found himself drifting quietly as he dropped his chin on Tobirama’s white head and wrapped his arm around the slim waist watching the sun move across the floor; wondering lazily where Izuna was and how the clan was taking everything (silly question, he knew they were just pleased to get a break from Madara’s rhapsodies over Tobirama. Silly people, this was a break, nothing more, as soon as Madara was willing to spend any time away from his husband-!!!!!!!!! he was going to be inflicting it on them). “That smile is evil” Tobirama said quietly, looking at Madara with one white brow raised; Madara snickered and shook his head “Nothing important” he promised and Tobirama shot him a skeptical look before dropping a kiss on the corner of Madara’s mouth and standing with a stretch (oh. oh dear. The line of his spine was…oh dear. And Madara could see a bit of his shoulder when he relaxed before he righted his yukata and that pearl pale skin was…._oh_ _dear_) and looking at Madara over his shoulder, “Dinner time?” he asked as Madara blinked dumbly at him “Guh?” the Uchiha asked. Tobirama tilted his head in confusion and turned all the way to Madara “Madara?” “Wha? Oh! Um, dinner. Yes. Right.” the Uchiha stumbled to his feet and followed the albino out of the room. “Ah, I’m surprised you noticed dinner time” Madara said; Tobirama shrugged “Normally I don’t care much about meals, but I probably shouldn’t miss meals here, it might make the clan worry if I go missing for long” Madara frowned at the back of the white head remembering how thin the other man’s waist was; he would have to do something about that, as much as he disliked his husband (♥️) thinking that their clan distrusted him it also meant that Tobirama was remembering meals so Madara was _torn_.

He was surprised out of his pouting when he saw Izuna’s cheerful slightly gleeful face and Kikiyo’s rolling eyes, narrowing his eyes as he looked between his family and pressing a hand to Tobirama’s back when the albino’s steps stuttered a little as he took in their looks “Izuna…” Madara said warningly and his little brother smirked at him but darted away into the kitchen to fetch the food; “Kikiyo?” Madara asked. She rolled her eyes again, “He hasn’t told me” she told him, and he winced, pulling out Tobirama’s chair absentmindedly and leaning down, pressing a kiss to the white hair thoughtlessly as he considered what his brother might have done to look _that_ smug. (Tobirama blinked and flushed a touch at the affection and Kikiyo fought not to coo over the two of them; oh kami but she was looking forward to the mass meltdowns they would cause together, they were bad enough on their own after all.)

Izuna pranced back into the room with food (fish Madara noted with a pleased look) and kept his self-satisfied look for the duration of dinner even as a slightly exasperated Tobirama tried to convince Madara they didn’t have to have fish every meal; to which Madara countered that if he told them what other food he liked they would know what else to make. Though Izuna’s glee did falter when Tobirama reluctantly explained that he hadn’t had a great range of food while growing up- his father didn’t believe in eating things that weren’t necessary- and so he wasn’t used to it- mostly rice, fish, and miso; it was just good that he liked fish- and he hadn’t bothered to change what he had when Hashirama took over and changed what was served. That rather brought the mood down which then appeared to concern Tobirama as much as it confused him (always blaming himself) until Izuna rallied and said firmly that they would just have to introduce him to new things! Tobirama rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to argue and after dinner he vanished upstairs again (after a slightly longing look in the direction of the library which made Madara smirk) to take one of his long baths while Izuna snagged Madara’s elbow, all but bouncing in place.

“What” Madara said warily, Izuna grinned “I talked to Touka today” he burbled and Madara spun to look him over, checking slightly franticly for injuries, he hadn’t meant for Izuna to just walk up to her! “Oh relax, I’m fine, she just- actually I’m not sure what she was doing- but all we did was talk while she held a blade at my throat, it was _amazing_” he breathed and Madara sighed deeply, he should have expected that “Izuna….” “Oh, right, so I told her you got married- don’t look at me like that, I didn’t tell her who to, Hashirama isn’t going to show up and steal your husband- and she said that Tobirama likes your hair. Specifically she said that ‘Tobi would be heartbroken if he cut it’ so _you’re welcome_” Madara knew he probably looked a little silly but; Tobirama liked his _hair_; the one thing that Madara had ever really done just for him even though it made his father _furious_. The one thing that was just _Madara’s_ and didn’t belong to the clan at all “Do you think he would brush it for me?” Madara breathed and Izuna rolled his eyes “Yes brother, I’m sure he would if you asked. In the mean time _I_ risked life and limb to bring back information for you and set up a line of communication so that we can start assessing the right way to acquire her, _like you asked_” Izuna was pouting Madara realized and scooped his brother up in a tight hug, thrilled when Izuna relaxed into it in a way he hadn’t really done for over a year (Madara wished it hadn’t taken him so long to figure out how to help, he had just always thought it came from the increasing arguments about peace and hadn’t realized it was deeper until he sent Izuna to the therapist about Tobirama).


	10. fifty green roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconditional love; peace, calm, rejuvenation

Tobirama shivered a little as he stepped out of the still warm water reluctantly, glancing at the sleep yukata laid out, it was one of his own that- like most of his possessions- he had brought with him but… Tobirama sighed at himself, only with the Uchiha clan (_his_ clan) for a little over a day and already spoiled (he could almost feel father’s hand tight on his neck) enough that he didn’t want to wear his older clothing with it’s harsh fabric (_“what this time?!” _ _father snarled, Tobirama bit his lip, trying to hide his tears as the fabric scraped over his too sensitive skin “Weak, always weak. Should have drowned you when you were born sickly” Hashirama trying to rub cream into Tobirama’s raw skin with small shaking hands _they had been young then, back before the Naka river and Tobirama betrayed his older brother _“when I’m clan head I’ll get you better things, get you stuff that doesn’t hurt little brother” Hashirama promised _he hadn’t and Tobirama had never been able to break the part of himself that said he needed to not be weak, needed to not let himself go soft, <strike>couldn’t bring himself to stop waiting for Hashirama to fulfill his old promise</strike>). There was a sound at the door as Madara knocked “Tobirama?” and the albino sucked in a sharp breath, snatching up the clothing (the things Madara had made for him were all _so_ soft) and shrugging it on, trying to ignore the scrape of the rough fabric; he was used to this, it was nothing new, his skin was just too sensitive and he would be _fine_.

Tobirama sucked in a breath and opened to the door and felt his face soften when he saw Madara’s warm dark eyes and the pleased light in them when Tobirama tipped his head questioningly as the Uchiha took his hand and started leading the albino back to…._their_(?) room “Would you- uh- _wouldyoubrushmyhair?_” the Uchiha asked in a rush and Tobirama blinked at him for a second before he felt his fingers twitch “_Yes!_” he breathed; he had _always_ wanted to get his fingers in that amazing hair and to be given the opportunity just like that, like it was _nothing_… “yes” he said again, speeding up and pulling Madara behind him and pushing the man to sit on the bed as he went straight to the table where his scrolls rested before opening them with a flash and digging around for a moment and making a triumphant noise when he pulled out what he was looking for; the brush was one of the few useless things Tobirama owned, a fancy expensive thing with a complicated design of flames and feathers on the back that Tobirama had bought on a whim (whim, right, it had nothing to do with seeing Madara’s hair tangle in the last battles he had watched). Pleased he turned back to the confused looking Uchiha and considered his hair for a moment before twisting his fingers and chakra to gather water and chill out of the air until he was holding a long-toothed comb of ice that should work well the under layers of Madara’s thick hair. (he missed Madara’s _huge_ eyes at the show of power and control, missed the way the Uchiha’s breath hitched and the flush slipping over sweeping cheekbones as he shifted in sudden discomfort.)

With a happy hum Tobirama dropped onto the bed and crawled behind Madara, to focused to really register the thready and squirm whimper from the older man as he settled and passed a hand over the _long_ fall of ravens black hair (thigh length, Tobirama _loved_ it) selecting a section and setting to work from the bottom up with the comb, quickly looking himself in the repetitive movement and soft feel on his fingers; soothed by the wafting scent of smoke and spice – so very like his chakra that tangling his fingers in Madara’s hair was like touching his chakra made physical (and though Tobirama had touched it before it was different to be allowed to focus on it like this). Tobirama pouted when his fingers slipped though Madara’s air with no tangles and it was clearly time to stop so they could sleep; the albino pulled his fingers away with a sad little sigh and reached past Madara to place the brush and comb on the table next to the bed only to squeak a little when the older man wrapped an arm around his waist as he reached and twisted until Tobirama was all but in his lap, nuzzling at his jaw and rasping in his ear “Can I kiss you?” Tobirama whimpered and nodded, turning his head into Madara’s and shivering when the dark-haired man bushed their lips together softly, once, twice, three times and then pressing together more firmly when Tobirama planted a hand on the bed next to the Uchiha’s hip to get a better angle and press closer. Madara tilted his head, cupping Tobirama’s jaw and wrapping his arm more firmly around his waist as their lips moved together slowly; Tobirama relaxed, melting closer with a soft breathy noise, it felt…_wonderful_, every bit as fantastic as it had earlier in the library and it was like nothing Tobirama had ever felt - he had never known it could feel this good to kiss (it never had before, had never been something he wanted to linger in).

Madara drew back slowly and Tobirama pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth as he moved, biting his lip harshly when Madara retaliated with a warm lingering press just under his jaw before drawing away “Thank you” the older man murmured, voice deep and rough in a way Tobirama was starting to become addicted too; “Mm, my pleasure” he murmured back twisting closer sleepily “I think this is the most sleep I’ve ever gotten, I don’t know why I just keep getting more tired” he mumbled into Madara’s neck. The older man tilted there heads together and tightened his hold “You’re relaxing and your body is catching up with how tired you are, give yourself time to recover” Tobirama made a small dissatisfied sound “I need to be _useful_” he slurred, exhaustion pulling at his defenses; Madara stiffened before forcing himself to relaxed at Tobirama’s small sad sound and shifting them to lie down, tugging at the blankets until they were settled over both of them and then rubbing up and down Tobirama’s back in long strokes. “Why do you need to be useful?” he asked quietly, Tobirama nuzzled closer, word penetrating only a little “Brother always wants me to be useful” he yawned a little “and the clan talked to me then” Madara went tight and Tobirama whimpered petting at the stretch of muscled shoulder next to his head until his husband (…!) relaxed again; “You don’t need to be useful here” he said firmly and Tobirama made an uncertain sound, “you’re plenty useful just as you are” Tobirama frowned a little, waking a little at the strangled tone in his words but Madara sighed and pressed a hand to Tobirama’s lower back “We’ll talk about this later” he sighed, cuddling the albino closer “sleep”.

* * *

Madara woke as he always did in a smooth shift to awareness with little space in between and the brush of breath across neck made him shiver; Tobirama was tucked into the curve of Madara’s body, pressed together as closely as he could get – greedy for touch as he always was (it worried Madara even as he relished it) but without the tenseness that so often hit when touched while awake, for which Madara was just - so grateful. He didn’t mind coaxing his husband (!) into comfort with touch but it was nice to see that when his brilliant mind wasn’t in the way he could so easily turn into touch. Madara bit back a sigh, the endless questions about Tobirama’s past mounting (his brother hadn’t talked to him for long enough that he had relied on his summons so deeply, somehow he had decided that self-sacrifice was needed to deal with Madara’s anger and had chosen that over an apology- even though he had apologized as soon as he saw Madara-, the needing to be useful and that wasn’t even counting the things Madara knew now that painted an unhappy picture; what he had eaten and why he was so tired and the way he was so surprised by people listening to him and how he turned into touch and had never had a nickname other than ‘demon’ Madara _hated_ how his husband had been raised and he needed to set Hashirama _on **fire**_) “Madara?” Tobirama rasped, shifting to spread himself over the older man’s chest and blinking at him with sleepy warm eyes; the Uchiha smiled and rubbed a hand down his back “It’s nothing- To’ra?” he interrupted himself when his husband (!!) flinched ever so slightly- Madara never would have felt it if they hadn’t been pressed so close- “What-?” he asked, going still when his fingers caught in the fabric of the albino’s yukata and slid down enough to expose a little of his back where the pale skin was red and irritated “what happened?” he breathed, shifting the neck of the robe out of the way to see Tobirama’s skin, a little horrified by the irritation on his skin and the fact that the albino hadn’t reacted to it until Madara touched him.

Tobirama shifted, his eyes flickering away as Madara watched “It’s nothing” he muttered and Madara frowned darkly “_This_ is not nothing” he snapped, cupping a hand gently around the base of the white head and rubbing a thumb against his jaw “what happened?” he asked again more gently. Tobirama sighed “I’m an albino, that leaves me…sickly. Defective and too sensitive” and Madara _snarled,_ fighting not to grab at his husband (!!!) and irritate his skin _more_ “There is _nothing_ defective about you, not a damn thing” he growled into the shocked red eyes “nothing darling, I promise you that.” “Father-“ Tobirama started in an off balance voice and Madara brushed a kiss against his hairline “Your father was an asshole” something occurred to him “You’re not surprised, you knew your skin would be irritated” he whispered, plucking a bit of fabric between his fingers and grimacing at the feeling of it; nothing that would bother him to much but against sensitive skin it would have been painful after a while “you brought this with you, you keep clothing you _know_ hurts you?!” Tobirama looked away, tense and stressed against Madara as he pulled away to sit up, unintentionally giving the older man a better look at the red skin where the cloth had rubbed against him “It’s fine, I’ll get used to it. I just was wearing the things you gave me before and those were so soft that it was a surprise to put this on again” he muttered, looking away. Madara felt sick, “_Why?_” the younger man bit at his lip “Father…” he slanted a look at Madara under his lashes, conflict in his eyes before he spoke again “father said it was necessary to keep me from begin weak, Hashi promised to get me new things when he was clan head and then it just never seemed…important” he told the window and Madara sucked in a deep breath through his nose “Why did you spend so long without Hashirama talking to you?” he asked darkly.

Tobirama flinched and tucked his knees up (Madara shuddered at the sight of the painful skin on his legs) “Hashi didn’t do anything wrong he – he was so disappointed to loose your friendship and it was my fault and-“ Madara jackknifed up and curled his hands around Tobirama’s as gently as he could “_That’s_ what he was upset about?!” he hissed. Tobirama chewed on his lip and refused to look Madara in the eyes; the Uchiha sighed and raised one elegant hand and brushed a kiss over his fingers and then reached slowly to curl his fingers around the edge of the yukata he was wearing, waiting until Tobirama’s muscles eased to slip it off his shoulder, hissing at the sight of his skin and brushing a kiss just above the edge of the irritation as he reached over to his other shoulder. It was a slow and silent and honeyed as he slid the cloth off of his stunning husband (!!!!) smoothing gentle caresses over pale skin as it was revealed, feeling tears prickle at his eyes at the sight of his skin; it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, no hives, but that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Tobirama had thought it was necessary, he believed that he_ had_ to do something that would hurt him (no matter how minorly). The yukata pooled around his waist and Madara tucked his face into Tobirama’s neck “Please don’t do this again” he whispered, almost pleading “please let me take care of you; I want to clothe you in nothing that ever hurts, I want you to never do this to yourself again, I can’t bare seeing your skin like this” Tobirama shivered and curled his hand around the base of Madara’s skull “It’s alright” he whispered “it’s alright bright hawk, it doesn’t hurt that much” Madara shuddered “I don’t care, I don’t like seeing you like this, _please_” he begged. Tobirama sighed, “If it means that much to you” he agreed after a moment and Madara blew out a sharp breath of relief “Thank you, _thank you_”.


	11. basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatred/love

Touka couldn’t help sneering a little as Hashirama fluttered around his office; it had taken her longer than she expected to have a chance to tell the clan head about Madara’s marriage and had spent the last two days itching to tell him and see the inevitable meltdown only to find it a lot less funny than she had expected. Hashirama was…there had been the meltdown she had expected about not being told or going to the wedding and the strange thread of jealousy she had known would be there (she had long been aware of Hashirama’s preoccupation with the Uchiha clan head, his obsession about having the other man’s attention had never been so clear as it was when Madara started targeting Tobirama and ignoring Hashirama – the Senju leader had _hated _that more than he had been upset that his brother was targeted; Touka just didn’t know what Hashirama wanted Madara for, the Senju had no physical interest in men but the way he acted was not the way he treated his brothers- Touka wondered if he just wanted the Uchiha to have no one else in his world, wanted Madara to be in love with him even when he married and had children- and she tried not to think about it when she didn’t have to). But what sickened her was the way he was speaking now “-I’m so glad he’s not so mad at Tobi that he was moving on with things! I wouldn’t want him to think to much about Tobi, I just wish he had told me he was getting married! I wonder who he married” (Touka snorted, no he didn’t, no really) “they must be quite attractive, and I bet they’re optimistic, they should be able to help with the peace!” (you mean you think they must be like _you_, Touka had no idea why he seemed convinced that Madara was in love with him) “oh dear, I wonder if that’s why Madara was so mad” Hashirama paused and Touka went still “if Tobi did something to someone Madara thought he cared about he would be _furious_. I told Tobi to apologize to Madara, but he should apologize the spouse as well just in case” the Senju said with a firm nod and Touka spun, storming out of the room to mad to speak.

For Hashirama to ask Tobirama to formally Apologize to the Uchiha even when his _brother_ said he hadn’t done anything was bad enough but to ask for _this_ (it would break Tobi’s heart to have to apologize to the spouse of the man he loved) was just…Touka could imagine it; could imagine Tobirama stripping off his armor and shirt, taking off all but the bare minimum of undergarments and dropping to his knees in front of some cold eyed man, his sensitive skin too pale for the bright sun as he offered the man the choice of whip or blade (there hadn’t been a formal Apology since Touka was very young but it had made and impression; there could be no deaths but otherwise…. Well. there was a reason that it was saved for only the most terrible of crimes possible). Snarling Touka slammed a hand into the wall, ignoring the hole in the wall and wide eyed look from the shinobi at the end of the hall; she wasn’t going to allow this, she _wasn’t_, she was going to figure out what had Madara so pissed off and she was going to make sure Tobirama never left Uzo – she didn’t know how but she would figure it out once she knew what was going on with the Uchiha. At least she had an in, she thought with a wolf-smile, the cute Uchiha heir seemed happy to talk to her, she could use that (and enjoy it).

* * *

The next day she was sharpening her blades with Haru sitting next to her trying to work his way through the chakra exercises Tobirama had left him (he was a good kid, small and quiet and lonely – ever since his parents had died he had followed Tobirama everywhere he could and flowered under the Senju heir’s attention. When he had asked her to keep an eye on the child she couldn’t disagree) when Hashirama yelled for her, darting into the yard while tying on his armor and bouncing in place “Skirmish with the Uchiha, at the east, there’s a patrol, I can ask about his marriage!” I thought you wanted peace, Touka thought bitterly, now you’re running out to start a fight you don’t have to; and of course you will ask about a spouse but not try to figure out what is wrong with Tobirama. Fucking asshole. But it would give her a chance to talk to Izuna so that was something. Touka dropped her hand and passed it over Haru’s hair before standing and darting to get ready for the fight; she was always ready to go fight whenever she might need too so it took little work to be ready and meet up with the others at the gates just after Hashirama.

The field was strange, Madara was there before them (of course he was, they didn’t have Tobirama to watch their borders now) and was all but silent with dark fury written over his face; holy shit, she took it back, Madara had never been angry at Tobirama at all, _this_ was what anger looked like (so what had been going on with Tobi? Why had he declared a feud?) and she pitied Hashirama a bit (not much) to be the focus of that. The Uchiha was _shredding_ every defense Hashirama threw up, scorching earth and air as he forced Hashirama not to say a word as he sought to keep up; he had all of Madara’s attention now and Touka felt a vindictive thrill at the knowledge that he might not want it after this. “Touka!” she turned at the cry of her new in time to get her blade up and deflect Izuna’s attack baffled at the bright look on the younger Uchiha’s face as he looked at her “Hi!” he chirped when they got close, sending off a showy flurry of flame that Touka slapped away with a twist of wind (what-?) “so you know how I told you brother was driving me nuts-?” she twisted over his blade “it’s _worse_ now, like really” she kicked at his face, a little disappointed when she missed his nose by a hair “they’re _never_ apart and Madara keep’s giving him clothing and shit and _I_ still have too take care of he clan stuff for a little longer-“ ok, what the _fuck?_ Was Izuna really going to spend the whole fight telling her about how unbearably sappy Madara was being? That was – there was a sharp pain in Touka’s chest “That husband better appreciate it” she snapped before she thought about it “Tobi would have flourished under that” and it _burned_ that Tobi wouldn’t have that because she could just imagine him opening up and easing under all the attention Madara could ever give him, _and he wouldn’t have that!_

She growled and lashed out at the Uchiha viscously, softening only a little when she slammed him to the ground under her, not quite meeting his wide eyes “_Why?!”_ there were no tears in her voice, none at all “why does Madara hate my cousin so much? Why did he destroy Tobi’s life when I _know_ he would never have done anything to Madara” Izuna opened his mouth and his hand slowly touched her arm, something worried in the angle of his eyebrows “Mada-“ but Touka threw herself to the side as senbon arched where she had been, throwing a genjutsu at the attacker and turning back to Izuna with a sharp snarl in the face of his troubled frown “Never would have?” Izuna asked slowly, Touka tossed her head, bitter emotion twisting through her and tearing down the carefully built walls (she didn’t even know if Tobirama was still _alive _and even is he was this would destroy his heart) and stirring the anger that had burned in her wildly “_NO_” she spat “not when my idiot cousin cared for your _fucking_ brother the way he has for years” Izuna chewed at his lip and stepped closer, “Touka-“ but Hashirama called the retreat and The Uchiha dew back as well. Touka shot a furious look at the field again but left with her clan; better to wait anyway, she needed a cooler head before she tried to find more if she didn’t want to say something she didn’t intend to again. Lucky Tobi wasn’t around to be angry that Touka had slipped his secret but still, she shouldn’t have said that (she was just _so <strike>hurt</strike> angry_).

* * *

Touka pressed her fingers to her eyes and just breathed for a long moment, sucking in cool air on the edge of Senju lands; this was risky, coming out here on her own just two days after the battle where she had lost her calm even if the Uchiha she had seen on patrol yesterday had been downright _friendly_, but she just…. Tobi should have arrived in Uzo two days ago and there had been no word yet; it could have been (had to be) that he had been slowed, that he had taken the long way around, that there was nothing wrong but…she had to know. And that meant finding an Uchiha to ask so she was out here hoping that Izuna would be near by given that he had been the last two days if the patrol was to be believed (they had been confused when they returned, said that they would have sworn that the Uchiha heir was near but they never saw him and he never attacked so they never said anything to Hashirama). “Touka” she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at Izuna standing across from her looking troubled “What happened to my cousin?” she asked roughly; Izuna shifted, looked at his feet and took a deep breath, before pulling out a knife and holding it out to her (it was a lovely thing, long and stunningly engraved with cranes on it’s dark metal) “Do you know what this means?” he asked and she narrowed her eyes “No” she bit out and he took a deep breath “It’s how we ask to court in the Uchiha” Touka reared back, shocked “_What!?_ that – Tobi – “ suddenly things clicked together (_winter fox…looking for the right knife…throwing knives at Tobirama…seeing real anger on Madara’s face and knowing it hadn’t been there when he looked at Tobirama_) “who is Madara’s husband?” she asked slowly, Izuna dropped his hand with a disappointed look but answered “Are you going to tell Hashirama?” he asked warily and she laughed harshly “Tell that ass? fuck no.” thank god, thank god, thank god, thank god, he was _alive_ (and, if she was right, happier than she had ever thought he might me). Touka shook herself sharply, straightening up, “You” she said to Izuna “wait here” “Where are you going?” the Uchiha asked “I’m going to get my cousin a present and grab my things; _you_ are taking me to my cousin” she paused just before ducking under the trees, thinking for a second and glancing back over her shoulder at Izuna’s sad face before whirling back to him and plucking the knife out of his hand, shoving it into her sash as she slipped away and smiling a little at his delighted cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to take longer but Touka was all "Hell No" when she heard she might not get to see her Tobi soon


	12. twenty four royal purple roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of you every hour of the day; majesty, royalty, adoration,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight jump back in time

Tobirama watched Madara strap his armor on from his seat on the bed with a tense face, yesterday had been so lovely and it had looked like today would follow that pattern; he knew that he couldn’t have all of Madara’s attention everyday but he just…”I’m sorry darling” Madara murmured and slid his hand through Tobirama’s hair and he arched into the touch. Madara was always touching him and Tobirama _loved_ it, it was getting easier to relax into it faster after spending yesterday much the same way they had spent the first day of their marriage talking and sitting together and reading (Tobirama was grateful for the break from the emotional conversations and hadn’t argued when Madara brought in a seamstress and sat all of them down to go over what fabric the albino could wear comfortably and gone through his old clothes to get rid of everything that bothered Tobirama skin- Madara had looked devastated when that had been most of it). “I know you have to go, I just…I worry” Tobirama responded, leaning into Madara’s hand “Don’t say anything to Hashi about me?” he asked softly. Madara scowled, “It’s only a few days before he will hear you didn’t make it, he will ask questions soon” Tobirama shrugged, trying to ignore the ache in his chest “But he doesn’t have to know early. I just – I don’t want Touka –“ the words caught in his throat and Madara sighed “If that’s what you want I won’t say anything for now” Tobirama closed his eyes in relief, “Thank you” he murmured; standing and curling his arm over Madara’s should, tucking the other hand around the Uchiha’s sharp jaw and kissing him slowly. “Thank you husband” he murmured again as he drew away; Madara whimpered, dropping another kiss on his lips before dragging himself back “That was not fair pretty eyes” he groaned, Tobirama huffed a laugh and tugged his Uchiha down the stairs to the front door. Tobirama smiled a little and tucked Madara’s hair back, glancing at the door and grimacing “You need to go, the messenger has his the Senju compound and told Hashirama” Madara swore and Tobirama shot him a shocked glance “_Fuck_, you – you can feel that? _Damn_, To’ra that’s – why are you so perfect?!” he was blushing wasn’t he. again. “Get going” he muttered, unable to look at his husband (….!) but catching Madara just before he left and dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth “Stay _safe_”.

Tobirama stood and looked out at the garden, refusing to look at the door Madara had disappeared though even as he followed soothing powerful chakra with his senses, chewing at his lip and running his fingers over the soft fur edging the cobalt yukata; “Are you alright?” Kikiyo asked softly as she walked up next to him, he shrugged a little “I’ve never not been there” he murmured absently as he watched the flaring chakra of the people he loved and tried not to feel out Hashirama (as he had been trying not to feel his brother for days, not that it would tell him much, he had never been able to see his brother’s emotions in his chakra well, to many emotions frothing over and out too fast- and he could only tell the biggest emotions without nuance even in others anyway). Kikiyo sighed, touching his shoulder “Come on, they will be gone a while” Tobirama hummed absently feeling the spike in chakra as Madara hit the battlefield and the sharp slow whirl of the Sharingan going active, frowning a little at the slight flinch in Madara; suddenly thinking of the research he had been working on and turning to Kikiyo, maybe he couldn’t help there but he could work on this at least “Do you by chance have a place I could use for my research?” Kikiyo blinked and frowned a little at him and shook her head “Would you like one?” she asked, and he shrugged, “Eventually” he murmured “it’s good to have a dedicated space to work when making new jutsu and seal amongst my other work. For now I can research in my office, thank you Kikiyo” the Uchiha frowned a little but said nothing when he headed to the room he shared with Madara for his notes and then into his study to set up his materials there (maybe Madara would let him see what the Uchiha had on their eyes, that would help more than just trying to figure it out on his own) inscribing warding seals on a few drawers; not anything Madara couldn’t get past but enough to keep others out of sensitive materials.

He didn’t have time to do more than just set his things up and ward them (a strange feeling, letting himself settle in here was more of a leap of faith than he had realized, but he – he _trusted_ Madara; not just to be a good man, but to care about _Tobirama_ and remember him and it was…a lot sometimes to think about that- it had only been three days!) before he felt Madara’s chakra shift and start heading back to the compound. Tobirama smiled to himself and set down the papers, tucking them in the warded drawer and standing from the desk to go meet his husband (…!) when he came in the door and calling to Kikiyo where he could feel her in the other wing (he was glad both she and Izuna lived in the main house, it filled what could have been a too large space with some life (the house had been built for a family larger than the one that lived in it, once with five brothers it must have been full and easy but now…). It was hard to wait for Madara even as he felt the Uchiha come closer at speed and Tobirama couldn’t stop himself from stepping out onto the engawa in front of the door and ignoring the looks from the clan members outside that saw him; Madara paused for a second when he saw Tobirama outside of the house and Tobirama – Tobirama felt a sudden rush of something warm and heady rush through him when Madara’s eyes landed on him and the Uchiha darted forward to wrap Tobirama in his arms, the albino cupping his face and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips for a long second, the smell on sweat, dust, and blood hanging heavy on him. Distantly he heard Izuna moan (“Oh come _on_! You were apart for a few _hours_, that’s it, just a few hours and not even in any real danger for crying out loud!”) but both ignored him, relishing being close and soaking each other in.

“Wounded?” Tobirama asked and Madara hummed as he nuzzled into Tobirama’s temple “Izu and I are fine – a few bruises nothing more” “And our clan?” Tobirama asked absently, leaning into the caress and missing Izuna’s eyes going huge and the steps of the other Uchiha stuttering as they looked at the two shinobi twisted together (someone whimpered weakly _“so pretty….”_). Madara rumbled happily though he was still tense under Tobirama’s hands “Everyone’s ok, nothing to bad; it wasn’t much of a fight this time anyway” Tobirama huffed softly “And I’m sure that had nothing to do with you chasing my brother around the field that entire time” he pointed out, Madara groaned and dropped his forehead onto Tobirama’s shoulder “You could feel that? Stupid, of course you could feel that” (another whimper _“pretty deadly”_) Tobirama tugged his hair gently “You didn’t exactly hide it bright hawk” he said quietly, shifting as he became more aware of the audience and discomfort crawled up his spine; Madara sighed and stood up, drawing Tobirama into the house as he told him about the battle “-I didn’t say anything about you either as you asked” “Thank you” Tobirama purred, pressing a kiss to Madara’s sweeping cheekbone. The older man tried to glower and sigh all at once and ended up succeeding at neither as he swept his hand up the albino’s spine, Tobirama shivering under the caress and pressing a little closer ignoring Izuna’s whining; the other Uchiha whined and pouted and occasionally the albino saw him glaring but Izuna always seemed to catch himself fairly quickly, it was a great relief honestly, Tobirama had never believed that the younger Uchiha would adapt so quickly.

Tobirama sighed and brushed his lips over Madara’s before tugging his husband (..!) up the stairs, calling over his shoulder “We’ll be down for dinner, Madara needs to clean up” (Behind them Kikiyo glanced at Izuna and both sighed, “And they’re still not fucking are they, they are going to be _nightmares_”). Tobirama stepped into the bathroom with Madara and hesitated, he had helped Madara out of his armor already in their room but now… he chewed at his lip and looked at the Uchiha through his eyelashes “May I – may I help you?” he murmured and Madara’s eyes went wide “_Yes_” he rasped a little too fast and stepped back until Tobirama could move all the way into the spacious soft colored room (Tobirama loved the pale blues of the tile and the deep raised bath that was fully big enough to fit a full grown shinobi and probably two – Tobirama had plans to check at some point) and going to start the water before coming back to Tobirama (he gazed at Madara, transfixed as he sometimes was by the majesty of the older man, the unconscious regal way he held himself stelling Tobirama's breath, he wanted to _worship_ him). The albino licked at his lips and dropped his eyes to look at the fastenings on the Uchiha’s robes as he slowly worked his way down them and unfastened the belt wrapped around his strong hips; Tobirama dropped the belt on the floor and slowly pushed his husband’s (.!) robe of his shoulder, swallowing dryly at the expanse of firm sculpted muscles revealed and stepping closer the slid his hands down the impossibly perfect arms and tugged the robe away leaving Madara in his gloves and pants alone. Tobirama blinked, chewing on his lip and breathing a little fast, this man was his _husband_ (!) his for reasons that Tobirama really couldn’t fathom but was so, _so,_ grateful “To’ra?” Madara asked in a hoarse voice and the albino blinked a little dazedly “This is my favorite look on you” he blurted without thinking only to flush and cover his mouth as his word caught up and Madara – Madara just grinned abruptly and brilliantly, stepping in close and tracing the line of scarlet over Tobirama’s cheekbone “Is it?” he rumbled “I’ll have to remember that” the new Uchiha shivered and leaned into the hand, twisting to capture his hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist at the base of the glove before setting his teeth into the leather and tugging at it, glancing at Madara through his lashes as he did so.

The older man whimpered, and Tobirama lowered his eyes, reluctantly releasing the leather and using his hands instead to pull the glove off, brushing his fingers down Madara’s surprisingly soft palm “Why do you always wear them?” he asked quietly; Madara shuddered and his voice caught when he tried to speak “I- _cugh_\- I, uh, I stared when I started using the gunbai and just, ah, just got used to it I guess. I don’t like getting shit under my nails” he added a little sheepishly and Tobirama laughed lowly dropping one hand and picking up the other to take the glove off, absently brushing a kiss over one strong hand as he did. Both hands free of gloves he fit his fingers around Madara waist (Tobirama was…getting a sudden crash course in desire) not quite looking the Uchiha in the eye’s when he spoke, “I love you, you know that right?” and Madara _quaked _under his hands, the Uchiha’s strong form shifting in response to _Tobirama’s _words (how had he gained this power?) and Madara leaning close to kiss him lightly “And I love you more than anything else I know” he murmured back Tobirama purring and pressing close in pleasure for a long moment as the words trickled through him before stepping away to stop the water and then smiling when Madara trailed his fingers down Tobirama’s back and the former Senju called up a little water for his husband (!) to wash the worst of the grime away before stepping in the bath.

Tobirama set on the edge as Madara sank into the water with a groan, trying to swallow past the dry mouth, Madara was…. Tobirama had never _wanted_ like this before and it was strange and heady to do so now, and Madara was _perfection_ (Tobirama wanted that broad muscled shape stretched over him, wanted Madara pressing him down and shuddering against him, wanted to taste the skin only a few shades darker than his own, wanted- for the first time for himself- to see what the weight of Madara’s cock would feel like in his hand, in his mouth, in his body). “Will you wash my hair?” the Uchiha’s rumbling voice yanked Tobirama out of his reflection and he shook himself hard, carding his fingers through Madara’s tangled mane “Yes” he said, voice raspier than he had intended “anything” (it wasn’t exactly a _problem _to get his fingers in Madara’s hair, it was one of his favorite things in the entire world after all).

* * *

The anger at Hashirama was a dull burn in Madara’s gut and though he had forgotten it while bathing with Tobirama so near and putting his hands on Madara, now he was remembering it _sharply_; he hadn’t given Hashirama space to speak, unwilling to listen to his former friend’s twittering and uncertain that he could keep his mouth shut if he had to hear what the asshole had to say, but unwilling to go against Tobirama’s wishes (he would have his chance later, have a chance to make Hashirama _pay_ just as soon as Tobirama said it was ok). It had been…hard, Madara may not have given him room to say much but Hashirama had said a little and what he had heard....Madara’s hands clenched and he forced them flat against Tobirama’s back where his husband (♥️) was sleeping against him wrapped in one of Madara’s softest robes; asking about Madara’s husband like he had any right, as if that was his business and not a single word of Tobirama passing his lips and Madara – Madara blew out a slow breath, tucking his nose into white hair and trying to force calm over himself, remembering what Izuna had said of Touka’s distraught words. That was how a sibling acted, not – not whatever _shit_ Hashirama got up to with his neglect and casual overlooking of his _bother_ that allowed his father’s abuse to continue and grow every year as Hashirama thought of Tobirama less and less as a full person and more as the tool their father had tried to craft. It made Madara so angry he almost couldn’t _breath_ with it and it coiled like a shifting red beast in his breast until Tobirama shifted and purred against him; he was here now, here where Madara and his clan could take care of him and make his see how _precious _ he was, because when the Uchiha at large had a chance to get to know him they were going to _love_ him beyond all reason.

He ran his fingers down Tobirama’s back and crooned softly when the younger man shifted restlessly, so attuned to Madara that the Uchiha’s shifting temper disturbed his sleep even now; maybe he could talk to the therapist, not now, that would be asking too much too soon, but – maybe next month? After he had time to settle in and Madara could start to make him _see_ how the way he had been raised was _wrong_ and he had done nothing to deserve it; Madara knew there were something’s that Tobirama would never listen to from a stranger (would never trust their opinion on) and thought that the reserved man might not benefit as much from it as much as Izuna (not everyone did, it depended on the person) but it was worth a try (there was almost nothing Madara wouldn’t try for his husband (♥️🌹)). It was too bad that the therapist was best with the Sharingan, having trained for dealing with that and the techniques needed to blunt the call of too clear memories of trauma her Yamanaka like techniques (she was a Yamanaka by birth after all) specialized in helping Uchiha _forget_ after so much time together and Madara just wished that there were more with her skill- it would save his people so much pain-. That was part of what a village was too him, a place where there were more Yamanaka trained to help Uchiha and Uchiha that could teach Hyuuga and Hyuuga that could assist Yamanaka and—and Madara _hoped_ for their future (after all, he had his future already tucked inside his arms, surely the rest of them could do the same?)


	13. one hundred blue roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete devotion; unattainable, the mysterious

Tobirama purred a little, twisting closer to the line of sharp warmth pressed close to him and grumbling when someone spoke near the door _“still having trouble getting him out of bed?_ _Sukumi is in the compound again”_ “Don’ wana get up” he grumbled sleepily, almost whining as he pressed as close to Madara as he could; Tobirama had never been much of a sleeper in general but he had known that when he did get relaxed enough he _hated _waking up, now that he knew what it was to truly _sleep_, to relax and let things go for a while he _resented_ it when he was asked to wake up even when the one asking him was Madara. “Pretty eyes, time to wake up, I have another gift for you” Madara’s warm voice rumbled in Tobirama’s bones where they were pressed together and the albino shivered, reluctantly shifting closer to waking; Madara’s gifts had so far been amazing (the clothing and furs and knives and _books_) and he knew that the Uchiha loved giving them to him so he really should really get up at this point. “Darling…” he whined and pressed closer, nuzzling into Madara’s fragrant cloud of hair and making Madara groan “To’ra…” the albino sighed and pouted but released the last vestiges of sleep and drew back as awareness slid over him followed by the reflexive wash of shame. Madara curled his hand around Tobirama’s jaw, “easy darling” the Uchiha rumbled and leaned up to brush a kiss over the red lines on Tobirama’s cheeks “it makes me very happy that you sleep so sound with me” he said and Tobirama’s lips twitched slightly into a faint smile, tugging at a lock of long feathery hair “_Only_ with you” he corrected “I only sleep this well when I am with you” his smile softened and eased “when I was younger I used to wrap up in your chakra when I was upset” he confessed to the window, the vulnerability tugging at old scars.

Madara swallowed and shuddered under the hand Tobirama still had pressed to his chest “You – you did?” Tobirama’s memories were painful and sharp in the bright morning but there was nothing here that he wanted to keep from Madara, not really “Yes, you have – you have the most _wonderful_ chakra” he breathed “sometimes I would wrap up in it and just pretend you cared about me and-“ his words were cut off with a sound that _wasn’t_ a squeak as Madara lunged up and twisted to tuck Tobirama underneath him, pressing frantic kisses to the albino’s face “I wish – I wish I had _known-_“ he breathed and Tobirama couldn’t quite bite back the bitter taste in his mouth (he wasn’t bitter at Madara, just…he wished he had known years ago that this was something he could one day have) “You didn’t even know who I was until you found my scrolls, you still wouldn’t care if you hadn’t” he pointed out gently and Madara went still against him for a second, dropping his head onto Tobirama’s chest “I – I wish I had known sooner” he rasped in a sharp voice and Tobirama winced “I didn’t mean it like that-!” he started to protest before Madara cut him off “I wish I had known but now that I do- know that I know what a marvel you are and know how much I can _love_ you, how desperately I adore you- I just have more reason to treasure you” Tobirama shuddered and wrapped his arms around Madara’s waist, trying to ignore his prickling eyes and keep his breathing even and calm.

Madara crooned gently, ghosting kisses over Tobirama’s neck and shoulders where the yukata had slipped down without going father, nothing more than comforting touches that Tobirama soaked up like hard baked earth softened under rain “Easy darling” the older man breathed against Tobirama’s too pale skin “let it go, it’s alright, I’m here and now I’m not going _anywhere_” and his breath shuddered, hitched, and broke, a thin sob slipping past his tightly grit teeth. Madara whined a little and rolled them onto their sides so he could tuck Tobirama closer, petting down his sides and pressing close “_oh darling_, it’s alright” he rasped and Tobirama sobbed “I don’t – Madara-! – I’m not supposed to- I-“ and Madara whined again, tugging his sleeve down and wiping at Tobirama’s slowly wetting cheeks “_hush_, it’s alright, let it go, I’m here” he rumbled and Tobirama gasped, twisting in his arms with the force of his harsh sobs and feeling as though he was being torn in half by the strength of his twisting emotions. It felt like a strange creature living in his chest, one of his leopards driven mad with anger and pain and shredding his ribcage as it fought its way out; so powerful and painful that he didn’t even know what he was feeling anymore- grief? anger? pain and hope and regret and confusion- all of it knotted together so tight Tobirama’s jaw fell open in a silent scream pressed into Madara’s shoulder. (_“oh To’ra, pretty eyes, breath darling, I love you, you are my everything, breath darling, I’m never going to leave you, not ever”_) It took a long time for the pain the recede, taking with it the tide of his energy and leaving him limp and wrung out against Madara; breathing slowly against the older man where he was tucked under Madara’s chin as the Uchiha crooned softly to him.

“Alright pretty eyes?” Madara asked after a while and Tobirama huffed, far too tired to even feel more than vaguely ashamed of the emotional outburst; Madara hummed, “Let me up? Oh, no, darling, it’s alright, I’ll be right back, I just need to go get food and some work. Then we can sit and eat and I’ll work while you sleep” Tobirama peered at him out of bleary eyes, “you don’t have to-“ he slurred and Madara shook his head “Not up for debate To’ra, you need to eat and then you need sleep. I can give you my gift after lunch” Tobirama chewed at his lip but dropped his head as Madara slipped out of the room. He wished he knew what he had been feeling other than _too much_, wished he could articulate why it was _this_ conversation that had broken him (he knew, he was learning to trust Madara, begging to think of this as a safe space and – and Madara had seen Hashirama yesterday, had seen Tobirama’s brother and chosen _Tobirama_, he hadn’t truly expected that). He drifted, time curling in the room with the slow pace of a lazy cat until Madara stepped back into the room carrying a tray; the Uchiha hummed a little as he walked back to the bed and slid in with Tobirama again, tugging the albino up to lounge against him where he sat propped up on the pillows. Tobirama shivered, ducking his head as Madara arranged the tray “I’m sorry” he whispered; the Uchiha went stiff for a moment before relaxing and setting things down and cupping Tobirama’s face again “You did nothing wrong. Everything you are I treasure”

* * *

Madara combed his fingers through his husband’s (_his_) hair and frowned a little at the clan document he was reading, Kikiyo had compiled it for him about the responses from the Uchiha’s allied clans to his married- though they were keeping it quiet who he was married to- all had responded with congratulations and varying amounts of surprise depending on who it was from (the trinity clans expressed the most, but the Uchiha had been closest to them for a long time, it had been generations since the Uchiha had clashed with the Nara/Amatchi/Yamanaka in anything other than a mission and he just wished they shared more borders instead of the single one with the Yamanaka). Congratulations were to be expected, he wasn’t surprised about that; what was interesting was looking at the changes underneath, the minute details of response that could be gleaned from mission distribution and patrol patterns that told Kikiyo and him far more than many would guess. “Madara?” he hummed “The trinity clans are taking my marriage as a sign of increasing power- they know I would never marry anyone weak- and the Hyuuga are watching the borders with the Nara more closely- they must think you a Nara- otherwise it is nothing out of the expected. They are scrambling to figure out who I could have married from outside the clan and who our new ally is” he said calmly, rubbing firmly at the base of Tobirama’s neck where his upper body was sprawled over Madara’s legs as his husband (_his_) turned into him and looked up with sleepy red eyes (the agony was gone now- for now- and Madara’ breathed a little easier for it). Tobirama hummed thoughtfully, gears whirring behind his eyes but said nothing about it, just twisting his fingers in Madara’s hair and tugging gently “I’m sorry I slept so long, I meant actually be useful today, I’ve been here for five days and I haven’t even looked at anything productive in that time” he sighed and Madara bit back the searing anger that rose up in him (he wanted to _hurt_ something, wanted to **burn** the world that had forced Tobirama to think that he had to be useful to matter; it shredded him, tore at his mind and soul and **burned** and he swallowed it back, breathed through it and waited till he could find the words to speak again “You do not need to be useful pretty eyes, I want you here no matter what and no matter what you do” Tobirama looked doubtful and Madara could see him about to interrupt so he pressed a light kiss the pale lips and spoke before Tobirama could “but I _do_ have a gift I have been looking forward to giving you and today seems a good day for it”

Tobirama examined his face for a long moment (Madara wished he knew what he was thinking) before he shifted up and sild a leg over Madara’s thighs, settling him the Uchiha’s lap and making dark eyes go wide as Madara curled his hands over Tobirama’s hips; “To’ra” he breathed softly and Tobirama smiled, leaning forward to brush there lips together gently once, twice, three time, and then lingered pressing close and tangling his fingers in Madara’s dark hair and sighing a little into Madara’s lips as the older man kissed back slowly. The anger drained out of Madara as they kissed, melting into his husband (_his_) and wrapping his arms closer around the albino and shuddering when Tobirama gently bit at his lip; _gods_, _this_…he whined into Tobirama’s mouth, gods he loved this man (adored him, treasured him, _worshiped_ him) and as their lips moved together- slick and sinking into an open mouthed kiss, deep and mind numbingly wonderful- he felt as though his world was coming into focused and that focus was Tobirama. The albino dropped small licks on Madara’s lips as the older man shook, purring when their tongues tangled together and sucking gently- taking Madara’s brain with it- until he pulled back; a small satisfied smile on lips bitten red and shinny with wetness and his eyes hazy and warm. Madara could only stare and wonder, struck dumb with joy and wonder and _fire_ in his veins (he burned for Tobirama, panted whenever the albino smiled just right, whenever he saw a flash or china pale skin, whimpered whenever red eyes slanted at him through snowy lashes just right).

Tobirama hummed, a pleased little sound, and bent to place a kiss on the corner of Madara’s lips, lingering and warm before he slid off the Uchiha’s lap and turned to the chest of drawers that held the clothes slowly coming in for him “If you want to give it to me we should keep going no?” he asked, sleeping robe sliding down his shoulders a little as he unbelted it and Madara – Madara whimpered and flailed (he wasn’t even going to try and denied that that was what it was) his way off the bed, spinning away from his husband (_his_), absolutely positive that if he saw more of that sinful skin he could not be held responsible for his actions (he had yet to see Tobirama fully unclothed, happy to move at whatever pace the other man wanted, but that didn’t mean that his morning weren’t filled with freezing showers at the glimpse of flashing red lines he sometimes got). He drew a slow breath in through his nose and out though his mouth, in, out, in, out, in, oh gods of _fire_ his husband (_his!_) was so stunning it _hurt_ (literally, he sent a betrayed look at his lap) and he was going to be good, he was going to be _so good_ because Tobirama deserved it and had had so little of it in his life; he nodded firmly, he would be good and he would give Tobirama his next gift and – oh, he should go fetch that shouldn’t he. “I’m – _ah_ – um, going to go get your gift. Um. I’ll meet you downstairs” he stuttered out and fled (yes, he could admit that, there was no shame in fleeing from Tobirama overload).

Madara smirked at the bundle in his hand, carrying it like a strange large kitten and ignoring the excited vibrating as the slid the front door open and stepped inside “To’ra!” he called and grinned at his gift when the albino called back from the living room, pleased that he wasn’t at the table; it would be a little harder to give him the gift there. Thoroughly pleased with himself Madara swaggered into the room, raised his gift, and deposited in Tobirama’s lap, well and truly pleased with the wide-eyed look. “Madara?” the albino said in a baffled voice, catching the small shape and blinking down at the gift “what-?” the Uchiha grinned “It’s your gift!” he said about to go on but interrupted by said gift “Are you my new sensei?!?” Kagami asked, his dark Uchiha eyes bright and excited as he vibrated in Tobirama’s lap. The former Senju still looked shock “I – I don’t – am I allowed-?” he stuttered, and the anger raised it’s head inside Madara’s chest, only barely overwhelmed by his lingering smugness “Do you not want to teach? We heard that-“ but Tobirama interrupted him swiftly, looking like he was fighting the need to snatch Kagami close “NO! I – uh, I would love to teach him of its ok, if his mother won’t mind and it won’t – I mean, I’m the Demon-“ and Kagami cheered, wiggling in the albino’s lap like a happy puppy (he was too big for this really, but it was far to amusing for Madara to point that out) “I _know_, its so _cool, _my teacher is going to be the biggest, baddest shinobi _ever!_”

(behind them Izuna and Kikiyo watched with pained eyes _“….did Madara just drop a child in Tobirama’s lap like he was giving him a puppy?” Izuna asked slowly, Kikiyo gave a pained nod “did my brother carry a child through the compound like a cat?” he asked, growing resigned; Kikiyo nodded again. Izuna sigh. Deeply. “A child. He gave Tobirama a child. What the hell will it be next?!”_)


	14. Statice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> success/remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it was the logical place to break and I'm tired as fuck

Izuna glanced at Touka loping along next to him and barely held in his happy wiggling (he would trip- and _no_ he hadn’t done that before- and that would be _embarrassing_); Touka had accepted his knife, he was taking the Senju back and Madara would be so pleased, Touka had accepted his knife, he would have someone to talk to about Madara’s ridiculousness, Touka had accepted his knife, his brother would be pleased (and ok, it _might, maybe_ be nice to see Tobirama happy, <strike>maybe he would get another hug</strike>) and it was going to be _awesome_. Especially since Touka was going to stay, she had said so and that was the only reason that Izuna could imagine for the heavy pack on her back under her cloak- though it was odd that she hadn’t just tucked her things in a scroll, didn’t Tobirama make those? Why wouldn’t he have made them for his cousin?- and _she had said so_. (Izuna was _so_ excited)

Touka’s steps faltered only a little at the sight of the Uchiha compound but she pressed her lips together and shot Izuna a demanding glace to spur him into movement toward the gate; all but giggling Izuna skipped forward, nodding to the shinobi on guard gleefully and leading Touka down the street. She walked with her head held high and a perfect skeptical eyebrow raised and Izuna is _positive_ that no one has ever been so cool, not even his _brother_ (not even Tobirama and whatever he thinks of his new brother in law he has to acknowledge that Tobirama is _cool as fuck_) and holy shit he’s excited to see her and Kikiyo annihilate anyone that looks at them funny- the two of them will be devastating- and that’s not even taking into account – Izuna stops a few steps past Touka, not having realized she froze at once. She is staring at the main house like she has seen a ghost (ha) where Tobirama had just stumbled out of the house in a brilliant vermilion yukata that matches the line on his face and his face – the look on Tobirama’s face is heartbreaking as his whisper slips across the space between them “Touka?” and the sound the woman makes is just _broken_, shattered in a way that makes Izuna’s _bones_ hurt. “_Tobi_” she rasps and then she’s running, slamming into her cousin with the full desperation of someone who thought never to see family again, whispering Tobirama’s name feverishly as she crushed him to her; not that Tobirama seemed to mind with the way his hands were fisted in the back of her shirt and he tucked up against her. Izuna swallowed, looking past them at his bother and sliding past to stand next to Madara, wavering for a second before his big brother held his arm out and Izuna immediately darted under it; it – he had…forgotten, a little, what it meant to come close to loosing a sibling but the devastation, the shattered high agony in Touka’s voice when she saw the brother she thought dead is a sharp reminder and all he wants to do is tuck himself against his brother and remember that Madara is _alive_, and he is so, _so,_ grateful for that. Touka holds Tobirama close and the two (former) Senju settle again in each other’s company; Madara pressed a firm kiss to the side on Izuna’s head and murmured softly “Good job little brother” and Izuna feels like he’s just _glowing_.

After a long moment Touka draws back and cupped her cousins face between her hands, Izuna doesn’t know what she is looking for or what she says when her lips move but whatever it is its enough to make Tobirama slant a glance at Madara that is so overwhelmingly brilliant Izuna almost feels like he has stepped into liquid sunshine and Madara just seems incandescent in the light of it; Touka laughs, loud and warm and yanks her cousin into another hard hug before drawing back again and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear “So little cousin, I brought a gift for you; one you should have had a _long_ time ago and a wedding gift” she pulled out a fan, no a _tessen_ with elaborate spines made out of shinning engraved steal and strangely plain blue silk the color of the armor Tobirama used to wear. He blinked at it and she laughed with her teeth all out “I know you don’t need it- not when you already caught yourself a man- but you really ought to court properly at least a little” he sighed, but slid it into his sleeve smiled a little at her “Thank you cousin” he said, the fondness in his words turning it into something softer and sweeter (“_love you sister”_); she shrugged with an affectionate glint in her eyes and reached for the catch of her cloak “And the wedding gift she pronounced proudly as the cloak dropped and she plucked the lump off her back. Well, thought Izuna, _shit_.

Tobirama looked at the silent tired looking child in her arms and visibly softened “Haru,” he breathed, reaching out and taking the child into his arms “what are you doing here?” the kid yawned and tucked his face into Tobirama’s shoulder but said nothing, just slumping into the albino as one long hand rubbed up and down his back gently. Touka laughed a little though there was rather less humor in it than there could have been “As if I was going to leave him behind with both of us here-“ Tobirama shot her a shocked look “You’re staying?!” and she smirked “Little cousin I live here now, surely you didn’t think that I was going to leave you alone in your husband’s home?” shocked looking Tobirama shook his head and Izuna preened a little- this was _definitely_ better than he had expected- “Clearly no. and the little one wouldn’t be happy back there without us, this is what’s best for him; you’re here, I’m here, and I bet there’s other people that will help out. Like being in the Senju compound but with you there” she said firmly and after a moment Tobirama nodded “I suppose” he murmured “I will have more time for him here I think anyway” his eyes were fond on the pale head and Touka’s eyebrows winged up; she shot a sharp look at Madara that quickly turned pleased and approving “He’s an orphan, mother was a Senju and we don’t know who the father was. Tobi spent as much time with him as he could spare, Haru knows Tobi has other duties and won’t have as much time for him as he would like so don’t worry about that, but he will be happier where his Uncle is” she told Madara firmly. The Uchiha head nodded with a faint smile, “He and you are welcome in our house, there’s plenty of room” he said, hand shaking on Izuna’s shoulder and – well, Izuna knew what he was think about. He was thinking about their other brothers, all dead now and leaving the empty rooms echoing and to loud in their silence; he was thinking about having those rooms fill with voices, fill with anger and joy and _life_.

Tobirama smiled at his cousin and stepped back a little eyes turning immediately to Madara like that was the most logical place to look, like a compass turned north, and Izuna knew that Madara was looking back, was _always_ looking back- never looked away to beginning with- and it was _so fucking cute_ that Izuna wanted to – to – to, to _something_; but he really sympathized with the faint wheezing sounds coming from the clan members gathered around as they slowly melted under the blazing sappiness. Madara squeezed Izuna shoulders and stepped forward to stand at Tobirama’s side, looking at the kid- shit, Izuna hopped this didn’t become a Thing- and Izuna vibrated in place until Touka shot him a look and summoned him to her side and then bounced to her with a happy skip. Tobirama laughed softly, “Is that a knife I see on your belt now cousin? I don’t recognize it” he said with a teasing glint in his red eyes (Izuna had been afraid of those eyes once silly though that was for an Uchiha, he had feared the brilliant mind and the way Tobirama always seemed to be calculation, always thinking; he was learning better now) and Touka flushed a little and glowered at her cousin but also shifted her stance until the knife was on proud display on her hip and. oh. oh _shit_. Izuna suddenly understood Madara’s regular stupid look- the one that made him look like he had been slapped awake with a giant fish- because that – um. Touka showing off the knife Izuna gave her was just…. (was he whimpering? He was whimpering wasn’t he).

(standing next to one of the houses a narrow-eyed shinobi watches Touka’s reunion with Tobirama. Slowly a slightly demented smile slides over the young man’s face- barely more than a teenager really- “so” he whispered to himself “so she thinks she can give better gifts than we can? Tch. She knows nothing, he is _our_ winter fox, we are clearly the best at giving him gifts” and with those ominous word the shinobi vanished from sight; he had a Mission.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this will happen on screen so: when Kagami meets Haru he's going to take one look at the small, quiet (Haru is selectively mute), sad looking Senju and decide that Haru is his now. He gets to keep Haru, because Haru needs it clearly and Madara-sama did it so he can too.
> 
> Also, giving kids won't be as much of a thing as it might look like. Tobirama is going to have a little pack of them but he has to much to do to really be their father properly (it takes a lot of work to be a parent) so its going to take a village to keep these kids in line and the others will pitch in lot. also, ninja kids, they're pretty self-sufficient. Basicly if their not as big a part as you expect they're not getting neglected.


	15. two dark pink roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual love; gratitude

Tobirama looked down at the small form tucked up in his lap with a sigh, he loved Haru dearly but he wasn’t totally sure what to do now; Haru was had always been traumatized after he had been there when his mother was killed (so close to the compound that it made Tobirama furious) and Tobirama had never really known how to help other than training him or sitting with him (he was not cut out to be a parent) so he wasn’t sure what to do now that he was fully responsible. He had been fed and Touka was somewhere insuring that his room was set up next to Kikiyo (thank the gods that Haru was self-sufficient in a lot of ways- all shinobi were) but he just…”Tobirama?” Madara’s soft voice startled him out of his distraction, “I don’t know what to do with a child fulltime” he blurted, his voice a little higher than normal. Madara blinked at him for a second and then smiled “Don’t worry about it, the Uchiha tend to raise children a bit communally- it helps when parents are out on missions- because we’re, um, all sort of related” he said with a wince “so don’t worry about it, Kikiyo and Izuna and Touka will help, as will Hikaku and Yuuka; there will be no shortage of people to care about him and insure he eats. It’ll be alright” he promised, dropping to sit next to Tobirama on the couch; Tobirama slumped sideways as best he could without disturbing Haru, and whined just a touch under his breath. Madara laughed deep in his chest and passed his hand over the fluffy gray-blond head examining his lightly colored Senju skin, “Cute kid, where’d the blond come from?” Madara muttered quietly and Tobirama snorted, shifting surreptitiously closer to his husband, “Not sure, could be his father or it might be a recessive Senju thing; hard to say” Madara nodded “He does have the Senju amber eyes, though a bit lighter than normal. Maybe dad was from the lightning country, though the bone structure is a bit Hatake” Tobirama shrugged “Doesn’t really matter” he said and Touka’s voice from the doorway drew both of their attention “Damn right it doesn’t, he’s a good kind and fuck all strong with doton as well as a growing gift for yang chakra. More importantly he ignores authority when they’re being stupid- like telling him to stay away from Tobi”

Tobirama flushed and looked away, he had hoped to…well, not keep it from Madara but, explain why the Senju wanted him to say away form the kids a little more gently (Touka raised an eyebrow at Madara and he frowned a little looking at his husband) or just…not like this. Touka sighed and walked over, holding her arms out for the child “Give him here, it’s time for bed. Then you two and I are having a Talk” she said sternly. Tobirama grimaced but let her pluck the sleepy child out of his lap with one last gentle caress, watching as Touka carried him out; “To’ra” Madara said quietly “what did Touka mean about the kids begging kept away from you?” Tobirama grimaced down at his lap and fidgeted with his fingers until Madara covered his hands “Tobirama”. The albino sucked in a deep breath and leaned into his husband (!), pressing his face into the crook of the older man’s neck, “It’s – I’m the White Demon and, well, it’s a useful reputation and I certainly cultivated it, it protected my clan more than Hashi’s power: no one wants to anger a demon. But after a while…well, once Hashi started looking at my projects with distrust- and he has never known how to keep his voice down- the clan started to get wary and after a while they just – I don’t know. Some didn’t want me around their kids, some thought my ‘emotionlessness’ could be contagious, no one wanted their child to be like _me_. others just thought that I didn’t have time and didn’t want to bother me and it just turned into a…thing” Madara blew out a slow breath and buried his fingers in Tobirama’s hair and the albino could feel the Uchiha forcing himself to relax; “Well, things are different here darling, we know better than to think that about you. You can have all the children here, far more than you could ever want” Madara said firmly, Tobirama sighed and pressed a kiss to the creamy skin under his lips “Thank you dear heart” he murmured; he wasn’t sure that he believed that fully but – he _trusted_ Madara and it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time, not fully (it was hard to trust Hashi when his bother didn’t trust him, when he _knew_ his brother didn’t think about him as more than his reputation).

Touka laughed as she walked back into the room, Izuna following in her wake and Kikiyo slipping by towards the kitchen “Oh you’re _so cute!_” she cooed, Tobirama knew that she expected him to pull back and blush but – but Tobirama was just so proud of being with Madara he really didn’t feel any need to do that (even if his cheeks were definitely a little pink) so he just shifted closer, slipping into Madara’s lap all the way and wrapping his arms around his husband’s (!!) neck and looking at a wide eyed Touka “There’s room for you on the couch” he said innocently as Madara buried his face in Tobirama’s neck, shaking with silent laughter (Izuna looked like he was simultaneously being assaulted with a puppy and had eaten a lime, it was _fantastic_). Touka stared at him for a long moment and then sighed deeply, something bright and pleased in here eyes “Oh is that how it is?” she asked and Tobirama raised an eyebrow at her silently; she chuckled and threw herself down on the open space on the couch, wraping her hand around Tobirama’s ankle where his feet rested next to her on the cushions and blowing out a silent breath and closing her eyes “Fuck, I really thought you were dead” she rasped, hand tight. Tobirama swallowed and Madara’s hands went tight on his waist as Izuna dropped to sit at Touka’s feet, leaning against her legs reassuringly (no one said anything when her hand landed on his hair) “I’m sorry cousin” the albino said softly and Touka shook her head “Not your fault, it was your best option given what Hashi was asking for. Which-“ her eyes snapped open and the leveled a sharp look at Madara “_why_ did you declare a feud on Tobirama? It made shit so much _worse _for Tobi?” she was all but snarling and Madara was clutching Tobirama so tightly that it almost hurt.

“I - what? what feud?” he asked, worry clear in his voice. Touka paused, examining his face (Tobirama didn’t want to be here for this conversation) “You…don’t know” she said and Madara shook his head vigorously “_NO! _I would _never_ – not – not To’ra, _never_” he breathed. Touka frowned “Then why did you throw your glove at him? Izuna said the knife throwing was a _really_ bad attempt at starting a courtship, what the hell was up with the glove?” Izuna spoke up, forehead crinkling “What does it mean in the Senju?” Touka glanced at him, passing her hand over his sleek head (Tobirama didn’t want to be here for this) “It’s a huge insult, it says that the person you give- giving is less, hitting is worse and throwing is the worst- the glove to is so beneath you and so despicable you don’t even find them worth touching; that you think they are so disgusting as to not be revolting to touch them and-“ Tobirama couldn’t do this. he stood in a sharp movement and rushed past Kikiyo just as she returned with tea. He wasn’t – all he could think of was the way it had felt to see the gloves at his feet and just _knowing_ that (that Madara hated him, would never care about him at all, thought Tobirama was revolting) nothing was ever going to be ok again; how it felt the days after to have his bother exile him (to be threatened with a formal Apology, the idea of humiliating himself in _front of_-) knowing that Madara would _never_ touch in, the death of a foolish dream he hadn’t even realized he still held (_fool, stupid, idiot, “don’t know why you even think that it matters, it’s not like you are ever going to get married Tobi! I’ll take care of that”_) gods, how stupid could he _get_?

Doors, there were doors in front of him; he blinked at them a little blankly, his library, the library Madara and the Uchiha had made for _him_. he just – he pushed the doors open and drifted though the dark room to drop into one large chair, curling tight into its comfort. He was here, he was _married_ to Madara, Madara…wanted him here (even if Tobirama had no idea why), Madara seemed happy to touch him, seemed not to mind touching Tobirama and letting the albino push as close as he wanted. Things. Things were _different _here (right?).

* * *

Madara watched Tobirama vanish form the room with worried eyes, fighting the need to follow right away; he needed to know what was going on first “Tobirama thought that that’s what I thought about him?” (it did explain some things) Touka bit her lip hard and looked back at Madara’s burning eyes “It was what everyone thought was going on, we didn’t know there might be another reason” Madara snorted “It was a second gift, giving knives is the first gift traditionally and then you can follow with a verity of things but gloves are traditional- if old fashioned- it’s supposed to say that you want to hold their hand even when your not there; accepting the gift means that you have accepted the courtship and, well, _want _to hold their hand” Touka blinked, looking startled “That’s- that’s actually really sweet” she said (Izuna perked up a little- good to know!- before going back pouting- he _wasn’t _worried about the fox, he _wasn’t_!). Madara dragged in a slow breath through his nose, “And after that Hashirama thought-“ “The last time someone declared a feud like that- and followed it with a retribution hunt- it was because of a _rape_ and you know Hashirama, how likely do you think it is that he _didn’t_ throw that in Tobirama’s face? Not intentionally of course, never intentionally” her voice was bitter and worn, an old pain filled with old infection.

Madara swallowed hard, forcing down the burn in his stomach (he could- _would_\- deal with Hashirama later, but _later_, Tobirama first) and flexing his extremities, trying to chase away the cold that had washed though him just before the searing heat of **wrath**. “Is that all” he asked in the calmest voice he could muster, uncaring when Touka recoiled a little in the face of his anger; she paused, watching him warily (even Izuna was tense and watchful, though he was probably planning to clear the way to whatever Madara needed to destroy) “There is…one thing” she said slowly. Madara lowered her with a bloody look, she licked her lips and said “Hashirama said it was going to Uzo- banishment- or a formal Apology” Madara nodded, Tobirama had mentioned it before and it had been odd at the time but he hadn’t wanted to push (not when they were already working through so much pain) “an Apology is…um. Not a good thing-“ Madara felt the blood roaring in his ears so loudly that he almost couldn’t hear the entirety of Touka’s explanation or Izuna’s horrified exclamations (“_and he was going to ask Tobirama to do that?!” a snort “Apologize to Madara and his spouse after he heard you go married and though Tobi must have angered them”_ to Apologize _twice?!_). There was fire in his fingertips, he could taste ashes on his tongue and smell blood in the air and he just – no. _NO. _not now. He had more important things than this, there would be time fore that later; right now his husband (**_his_**) needed him right now and he _couldn’t _go to Tobirama angry, the albino wouldn’t get it right now. Tobirama first (always, always, always).

Silently Madara surged off the couch and stormed out of the room, he knew where Tobirama would go- where he hoped Tobirama would go (the only room that was his and his alone, the room Madara and the clan had made for him)- the doors to the library were slightly open to his relief and he stood for a moment, resting his hand on the door frame and just breathing. Tobirama was here, _here_, with him, where Madara could take care of him, everything was going to be better now even if it wouldn’t ever be all the way ok (never would be, not in this world and not with their pasts); Madara would _make_ it ok (no matter what). Blowing out a slow breath Madara pushed the door open and entered the room quietly, seeing the white head only barely visible in one of the large tall backed chairs Madara had placed in the room; like one of Tobirama’s water dragons emotion spun through his heart, the vestiges of anger melding with fierce adoration, the emotion so strong that Madara felt his muscles vibrate in resonance with it. Before he really although it through he was across the room and falling to his knees in front of the chair the albino was in and wrapping his arms around the long legs, pressing his face into them and just _breathing_.

“….Madara?” Tobirama’s voice was uncertain and hesitant (again) and Madara blew out another slow breath at the sharp spike of anger (not now, not now, not now) and just pressed closer until he could speak with out edges “I love you” (there was a sharp inhale above him) “I _love _you. Ever since I first really _saw_ you the idea of touching you has filled my dreams, the idea that I would _ever_ try to say anything like that to you is _insane_” after a moment Tobirama shifted, curling and dropping his legs so that Madara could drop his head in his lap, the elegant hands pet softly at his hair but Tobirama said nothing, just breathing softly and petting Madara until his fury subsided. “I’m sorry bright hawk” he whispered and Madara stirred “There is _nothing_ you need to apologize for!” he snapped and then bit back a curse when Tobirama jolted under him “I’m sorry, just, why?” Tobirama sighed and leaned down over him “You must go so tired of reassuring me” his voice when he spoke didn’t quite manage to avoid bitterness and Madara pressed closer “_Never_, never darling. You – you’ve had more than your fair share of pain and there is nothing I would rather do than hold you through that, though _anything_. Besides, I thrive on being allowed to take care of the people I love- just ask Izuna- and there is honestly nothing that makes me feel more content than holding you” Tobirama huffed softly and tugged on Madara’s hair until the Uchiha looked up and he could kiss him lingeringly “Can we go to bed?” he asked, something worn and vulnerable in his eyes, Madara nodded; it would take time to make sure that Tobirama really did believe him but they would get there in time.


	16. three coral roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you; desire, excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws fluffy smut in your face aggressively and yells* "Take that you lovely person!"
> 
> Also, you can pretty much skip this chapter if you want don't want to read smut; it's pretty much feelings and sex (sex is important as a show of trust from Tobirama and it's him taking control of his body and letting himself want; I think that's the biggest thing to take away)

Tobirama took a deep breath as he stood in their room and looked out the window, he knew what he wanted and he knew he wanted it now (and wasn’t that strange?); and he _trusted_ Madara, trusted that Madara would listen and would _care_. (Tobirama had felt his husband (!) shunting his anger away before he came to talk to Tobirama, it was hard to miss it when Madara’s cloves-saunaheat-valcanovent chakra filled with the rough sensation of pumice and the sharp tang of sorrel -Tobirama had never felt anger that was so…appealing); so he _knew_ that Madara had been angry, angrier than Tobirama had _ever_ felt for some reason and he had worked as hard as he could to leave that at the door and not bring it to Tobirama. The albino might not quite understand any of that (might not know quite why Madara was so angry), but he relished it when his husband (!) went out of his way to think about what would make _Tobirama_ feel better; the consideration was like sunshine and hot honey sliding over his skin and Tobirama _wanted._ He smiled a sly smile into the window and checked his appearance over; an old yukata of Madara’s worn thin and belted loosely- the most skin Tobirama had shown the Uchiha so far- so that it shifted off his shoulders with the slightest move, his hair was still damp from the bath (short but _through_) and pushed back from his face like it was it gave him a different, softer look (it was fun to do this, to think like this, because he _wanted_ to and to set himself up to look like _himself_ instead of what the mission objective wanted).

Madara shoved open the door, grumbling at his hair as he did (Tobirama could still taste a little anger making flurries in his charka, the passion sparked on his tongue like bubbles in compressed water from a spout) and Tobirama smothered a laugh “Trouble husband?” he asked gently; Madara’s eyes came up and then he _froze_, eyes gigantic in his face as he swallowed hard. Tobirama forced himself not to smirk as he turned to his Uchiha and cocked an eyebrow (and a hip, done just so the yukata slipped open enough to show a long slash of leg) “Madara?” he asked completely straight faced; Madara whimpered, clearly searching for words “I – uh – you – _hnnn_ – you’re so –“ “Madara?” asked Tobirama again, walking closer and letting his hips catch a bit of a sway “your hair tangled again? Let me brush it?” Madara was nodding dumbly even as Tobirama spoke and he turned to fetch the brush to hide his face and the pleasure in his expression; after time with Madara and a bath the pain of the day seemed distant and he had no intention of letting that shit keep him from what he wanted, and he wanted _Madara_.

Madara wheezed when Tobirama turned away (he really did want to touch Tobirama didn’t he? that was…_wonderful_) and whimpered louder when Tobirama called an ice comb out of the air as he turned; Tobirama quirked an eyebrow again “Get on the bed Madara” he said and the Uchiha- who had just been moving forward- tripped and only just caught himself (oh, oh, wow, he really- he really _did_ want Tobirama didn’t he) before staggering slightly into the bed. Tobirama settled behind him and tucked one leg under him but let the other fall outside of Madara’s, and the fabric of the yukata pulling back and leaving his leg mostly bare (Madara _groaned_, this was _fun_) as he tangled his fingers in the long dark hair and turned his attention to one of his favorite things to do; a light touch on his ankle startled him a bit and the Uchiha started to draw his fingers away until Tobirama nudged him with his leg and the touch returned lightly. Tobirama hummed a little in pleasure and Madara’s touch firmed as he traced the red lines on the albino’s ankle and Tobirama shivered, heat rising through his veins in a soothing tide; Tobirama focused on Madara’s hair again but found it harder than it had been with Madara’s ungloved fingers slowly tracing the lines of his leg and working his way up to Tobirama’s knee (every time he hesitated Tobirama nudged him and Madara resumed) before smoothing his hand down his lower leg, the broad warmth of his hand making Tobirama’s breath catch in his throat.

It was with reluctance that Tobirama stopped brushing- petting, it was petting at this point- he loved Madara’s hair, but the older man’s hand had moved above Tobirama’s knee and it was…distracting. “There” his voice was lower and huskier than he had expected and Madara shivered “tame again”. Tobirama slid past his husband (!) off the bed and insured that the fabric caught and pulled to bare his leg all the way up to the hip and a flash of his flank before adjusting the yukata again, delighted when Madara whimpered again “Are you doing this to me on purpose?” Madara rasped a little desperately and Tobirama laughed lowly as he placed the brush down and moved back to his Uchiha with the yukata sliding open on his shoulders; standing between Madara’s knees he smiled at the other man waiting so patiently for him. Tobirama felt his smile go soft as he raised a hand to trace the lines on the dear face and push back the heavy fringe so he could see all of it; it struck him at the strangest times, how handsome Madara was and how lucky he was to have the Uchiha willing to be his, he never would have thought that he could have this no matter what quiet things his heart whispered in his dreams. “I love you” Tobirama breathed and Madara’s eyes were warm and affectionate when Tobirama leaned down to press a light kiss to Madara’s lips, brushing their lips together once and then leaning down farther to commit to a deeper kiss as Madara rumbled at him. Yes, this was what he wanted.

* * *

Madara felt like he was ascending to the Pure Lands with the sleek shape of his husband (_his_) between his knees kissing him deep and long; carefully Madara rested his hands on Tobirama’s waist, shivering at the feel of smooth warm skin under his bare hands (he never wore gloves in their bedroom, he wanted to be able to feel his husband) where they slipped under the old fabric. Tobirama purred when Madara rubbed gently at sharp hipbones with his thumbs and nipped gently at his lip before drawing back and meeting Madara’s eyes his own warm and languorous, “On the bed husband” the albino purred and Madara whined, shoving off his own sleep yukata as he went and spreading out (Tobirama had pulled to blankets back, Madara hadn’t even noticed) on the cool sheets; for a second Tobirama stuttered, his pupils blowing large and licking at his lips (yup, still got it) and sending something hot and proud flashing through him – it was _good_ to see that Tobirama wanted him. Tobirama smiled, cat like and pleased as he slid on top on Madara, settling over the older man’s waist but holding himself elevated just enough that Madara couldn’t feel him as more than a brush of cloth and skin over the head of his cock; just enough to tempt him sharply with pushing up – but, no. Madara was blind to the way that Tobirama pulled away from touch, wasn’t blind to how long it had taken for Tobirama to want anything like this, and there was no way in _hell_ he was going to push this; not ever.

Tobirama leaned on one hand next to Madara’s head and used the other to smooth back his hair with a lingering touch “You are so good to me ‘dara, I don’t even know what to do with it” the albino said in a desire roughened voice; Madara shuddered, forcing his eyes up from where he could almost see his husband’s (_his_) arousal beneath the strategic folds of thin cloth (Madara could see the full expanse of his moonlight legs and the yukata had slid down to hand around his elbows, it was hard to _think_) and blinking as he tried to bring his brain online and respond. “Um. You – uh – _fuck_ To’ra, you deserve _everything_, I would give you the world if you asked” the Uchiha breathed; Tobirama bit his lip, stunning eyes glowing and (still) disbelieving (Madara hated that, the way he was surprised even now) but so, so warm “I don’t need the whole world Madara, just this one with you in it” and Madara just…he couldn’t – (his eyes were wet) but Tobirama shifted and dropped down and dragging a long moan from Madara’s lips as he shuddered when his cock settled against that _amazing_ ass. Tobirama shifted back, cloth pooling over his waist; still hiding what Madara wanted most but – that could be forgiven in the face of the mind-blowing picture he made with a faint arch in his back and his head tipped to the side, eyes closed and mouth dropped open around a soft moan. “Mmm, you’re going to feel _amazing_” Tobirama purred and Madara whimpered, skating his hands up the long pale thighs; gods but Tobirama was just…Madara was running out of words for how beautiful his husband (_his, gods **his**_) was, there just wasn’t enough words to encompass how amazing Tobirama was and how brilliant he shown in Madara’s eyes.

Tobirama shifted and bit at his lips as Madara’s cock slid into the cleft of his ass both of them moaning at the sensation and Madara’s hips rolling up just to feel the slid of skin “_to – ra!”_ he gasped and Tobirama purred again, rolling his own hips and both of them catching a rhythm for a minute before the albino tipped forward, bracing his hands on Madara’s pecks and giving a pleased hum “Another time, another time dear heart, we should take our time, but right now – I _want you_” he gasped and Madara snarled, snapping one hand up and curling it around the back of his neck to pull the albino down into a kiss, swallowing the moan that Tobirama gave at the shift brushed his arousal against Madara’s abs “_Anything_” Madara rumbled (another time he would lay Tobirama out and take his time, he would go ever every inch of dear skin and taste every sweeping red line, another time he would _take Tobirama apart_). The albino panted into his mouth whimpering as they moved together for a long moment until Tobirama gathered himself enough to pulled back and reach up to behind Madara’s head, pulling out a jar full of ointment and pressing it into Madara’s hands, something vulnerable flashing in his eyes “Do you want me-?” he asked (had to be sure when Tobirama looked like that) and Tobirama nodded “If you wan-“ he murmured looking even more vulnerable until Madara shuddered and his hand spasmed “_YES_, gods yes. I – please” he breathed and Tobirama’s cheeks flushed, a small oddly shy smile settling on his thin lips before he leaned down and kissed Madara lingeringly as the Uchiha fumbled to get the jar open. He slicked up his fingers and skimmed his fingers over the curve of his husband’s (_his_) ass and down over the hole there; Tobirama shuddered and leaned farther to duck his head into Madara’s hair, gasping into the Uchiha’s ear and shivering in pleasure (he liked that then, good to know) as Madara skimmed his fingers over the ring of muscle, petting and rubbing for a long moment until Tobirama was moaning and only then gathering a little more slick and pressing in.

Tobirama was panting and moaning in his ear, shivering by the time Madara worked four fingers in to the tight heat (there was going to be no pain, not here, not with them) “_’dara – want – please – ah! – **more**_” the albino whimpered and Madara _convulsed_, he would – he would like to take longer (Tobirama so clearly enjoyed this he wanted a chance to really take his time, wanted to lick him open and finger him until he couldn’t _think_) but that was for later, for now, fuck, for now he was going to give his _husband_ (_fuck_) what he wanted. Madara’s hands shook as he reached for the jar and slicked himself up “To’ra, pretty eyes, you ready” he gasped and Tobirama pulled back, shot him a dirty look and reached to take him in hand and slid down and back as he took control; Madara convulsed again, hand spasming as they went tight on Tobirama’s hips when the albino took him all the way to the hilt in one almost to fast slide. The albino let out a breathless whine and shuddered as Madara’s brain whited out for a long moment under the tight heat; “_Sweet lady of fire, my eyes – can I? the Sharingan”_ Madara gasped, struggling to keep himself still, Tobirama nodded vigorously and moaned when Madara’s chakra pulsed with the activation of the Sharingan. The albino licked his lips and shifted up- both of them shuddering- before lowering himself slowly with a pleased noise and setting a slowly increasing pace that Madara carefully matched, speeding up only when Tobirama gasped in pleasure.

A keen slipped out of thin lips and Madara’s lips pulled back in a delighted snarl as he found the right spot and pulled his knees up for better leverage as strength drained out of Tobirama’s limbs with every hit on his prostate; the former Senju was reduced to punched out whimpers as Madara moved and there had _never_ been anything more satisfying to Madara than that, he could come just from that sound and the look of Tobirama so swamped in nothing but pleasure. “_To’ra, darling,”_ Tobirama whined “_I love you darling_” the words were only barely gasped out between moans “_beautiful_” but it was worth it for the way it made Tobirama flush and shiver “_stunning, brilliant,_” he was shaking and open mouthed, tears collecting at the corners of red eyes “_you are the center of my world_” Tobirama’s head snapped back and he gasped out a thin sound of overwhelmed pleasure; Madara was transfixed by the sight and so, so glad that he would never forget this. Tobirama’s pleased whines and soft sound mewling sounds sent the Uchiha over the edge a bare moment after and the Sharingan sharpened lines blurred and ecstasy twisted through him.

Madara tucked his albino closer, rumbling in his chest when Tobirama curled closer with a pleased purr, post-orgasm was one of Madara’s favorite looks on his husband (_his husband_) he decided, and he needed to see it as often as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing smut is hard...but as long as I avoid saying 'throbing' anything (avoiding 'rod' and 'manhood' is good as well) I figure I've done well enough to move on with


	17. on hundred and eight cream-ivory roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you marry me; charm, thoughtfulness, richness, perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming off a run of chain migraines, so I'll respond to comments when my eyes can see straight for longer but thank you for checking on me you wonderful people!
> 
> also, this wasn't going to be smut but Madara was all "Hell no! I just got him in bed, no way we getting out yet" and ran away with my mouse, so *shrug* and then it got NSFW

Tobirama awoke to a soft ache in his tail bone and a humming satisfaction from the rest of his body; gods of tides had he ever felt quite this relaxed? Calm and content and hazy and _delightful_ – if this was how sex was supposed to make you feel he suddenly understood why people enjoyed is so much. Tobirama stretched lazily without opening his eyes, smiling when the strong chest he was splayed over rumbled against him “Feeling good?” Madara asked in a deep rasping voice and Tobirama purred against him “_Wonderful, _mmm, so much better than I knew I could feel” Madara snorted, pulling his fingers through Tobirama’s hair and rubbing his scalp “Well that’s quite the compliment” he was inarguably smug as he said it and Tobirama laughed softly, scratching at Madara chest under his fingers and enjoying the shiver it got him “Quite. You are the only person that I have ever _wanted _to sleep with” Tobirama said. Madara stiffened and Tobirama sighed, cracking an eye open to look at his husband “Don’t worry about it ‘dara, all shinobi do things they don’t want to and I got too recognizable to run them after Hashi took over” Madara’s eyes were dark and unhappy and something hot and wild flashed through them at Tobirama’s words but all he said was “But _you_ wanted me?” and Tobirama sighed, shifting to rest his chin on his hands on Madara’s chest “Yes ‘dara, I want you. Quite a lot really, it’s rather strange for me” the sparked a light in Madara’s dark eyes as he smoothed his hand down Tobirama’s back, smiling at the soft purr it got him.

“And did you enjoy yourself pretty eyes?” he asked in a deep rumble, Tobirama stretched a again, relishing the warm ache “_Immensely_” he purred into Madara’s ear as he shifted up, lips just brushing over the Uchiha’s skin as he spoke “I’ve never had that you know, never let anyone else open me up, I always did that myself. You’re the first” Madara spassmed, the hand on Tobirama’s back going tight and pressing the albino down into him sharply a tense groan spilling past his lips, “_Fuck_, you – _fuck_, To’ra” the albino laughed softly into the Uchiha’s ear, more than a little delighted with his husband’s (!) reaction. Madara swore again, hot and sharp and curled a hand around the back of Tobirama’s neck (oh, that was _lovely_, he would never have though that would feel so good, so calming) to drag him into a hot kiss that left Tobirama shaking with sudden heat; it was good, how was it always so good? “’dara, I want- _mmm_\- I want” his breath stuttered and Madara laughed deep and pleased “What do you want pretty eyes?” the rumble of his voice was like thunder and safety and a distant volcano (Tobirama wanted to drown in it). And then- because Madara was a clever bastard- his chakra rose in his skin, small wafts of it spilling into the air like heady perfume and every though that might have filled Tobirama’s head _vanished_.

He heard himself make a sound as if from far away, he knew his mouth had fallen open and that he was limp against his husband (!), felt Madara roll them over, knew he should probably be more aware; but, _but _ all he could feel was the astonishing chakra. The energy that had comforted him as a child, had warmed him as a teenager in the arms of some mark he hated as his skin crawled, had filled and clouded his senses as a young adult when he curled in the trees far to close the Uchiha border protected only by his seals and his summons as close to that amazing chakra as he could get; Madara‘s chakra was safety and warmth and protection, was calm in its honesty and in the deep heart of it few would have really known existed (that was what had called to Tobirama first as a child watching his brother with his senses as he met his new friend, it had been that- the way the Uchiha he didn’t know burned with a steady brilliance so unlike his brother’s over powering radiance- that had called to Tobirama, tempted him to go closer even as he worked to distract Father from Hashirama’s absence. It was the way Madara’s emotions flared and sparked and jumped with passion in his chakra, spitting off light and warmth and best of all _lasting_, that had dragged Tobirama’s attention off the things he needed to do; calling to him with the endless _blue-whiteflamemagmabirdwingwarm_ that lived deep in his heart. Madara loved. He _loved_. He loved like Tobirama had never felt before; faithfully and deeply and writ so deep inside him that Tobirama was sure nothing could ever wear it away. And as a child- before he knew better- he had thought _maybe, maybe I couldn’t wear him away, maybe he would still care even after knowing me_, because Tobirama was never stupid and he knew he was like water; like the tide that stripped everything with time, that wore away even the loves he thought would last- the ones he thought he would never loose).

Madara’s chakra rose again and washed over Tobirama like warm velvet and burning sugar; sweet and hot and heavy. Tobirama felt his back arch into the feeling- it would have been frightening if it was any other, but even as it robed his sense he felt calm and safe- whimpering he was sure and struggling to grasp at Madara with weak fingers as the Uchiha petted down his side, red-red eyes watching Tobirama like he was transfixed, hypnotized even as his hand caressed over the albino’s stomach and stroked to trail of hair there.

(Madara was sure this was the only thing he would be able to see when he closed his eyes; Tobirama dazed and whining, mouth open and wet, the shine of spit on his cheek as he whimpered- a thin consent note- and shook under Madara. He wanted more of this, wanted Tobirama stunned and overwhelmed and completely _Madara’s_; wanted, wanted, _wanted._ And he could have it, could kiss insensate lips and smooth his hand over the pale hair at his navel, could pet around the base of the cock he couldn’t see from this angle, could send tiny shivering shocks of his chakra through his fingers and hear Tobirama _scream_ as his body jumped and shook with orgasm; Madara could have it and he did. _He did_.)

Tobirama’s vision wavered and flexed, senses roiling beneath his skin and fixating with single-minded intensity on the feel of Madara_Madara**Madara**_ and forgetting for a suspended fractal moment that there was anything else in the entire world. Anything but Madara**Madara**_Madara**Madara**_.

He came down form the high or up from the depths to the feel of Madara kissing his throat and turned his head for a sloppy kiss, flexed almost limp fingers as he wanted to reach, wanted to feel the heavy heat of Madara’s cock against his skin _somehow_; “’dara” he slurred “’dara, want you, want you” but other word slipped out of his fingers with the other man’s deep dark laugh. The Uchiha shifted, moving over Tobirama his hair a dark curtain around them (for a moment Tobirama’s mind flashed back to the forest, the being pinned under Madara and so, _so_ _pathetically happy_ that he was going to die with Madara’s chakra around him, and that hair was blocking out the world and it’s pain), he smiled a sharp wanting smile; possessive and hot and _hungry_ (Tobirama thrilled, Madara wanted_ him_) as he spoke “Can I mark you” he purred “can a mark your skin and paint you mine?” Oh. Oh “_yes” _Tobirama breathed dizzily; still floating and even hotter at the thought. The thought had nothing on the sight though, had nothing on Madara shifting over him so Tobirama could see, had nothing on watching his bare hand curl around his cock (Tobirama knew what that felt like in him and shivered) and stroke lazy and sure as his eyes roamed over the albino.

“Do you know what you look like? You look like sin and heaven and dream made flesh” (Tobirama shivered, warmth skittering over his skin) “you, like this spent and easy - sweet gods but I could take you like this couldn’t I? just flip you over and push in and you would be sweet and warm for me wouldn’t you? Relaxed and with wet my seed still in you, I might not even need slick” his hand left his cock and slipped back skating over Tobirama’s groin and down, pressing in and sending heat cascading over Tobirama. Madara moaned, deep and throaty as his head dropped down “_yes_” he hissed “I could couldn’t I. slide in and fuck you loose and trusting” Tobirama whimpered, he wanted that, wanted to feel that, wanted Madara moving in him and taking care of him, wanted to be loose and easy and drifting and _trusting_. Madara snarled and bit at Tobirama’s neck, “Not right now, later, another time, after I bend you over and make you scream as I eat you out” Tobirama was whining and moaning again, Madara’s fingers a brand inside him. The Uchiha drew back and Tobirama whined at the loss of heat until he saw the Uchiha shift to watch his finger move between Tobirama’s spread legs, red-red Sharingan fixated on the sight of his fingers (two, three, four) pressing in and sliding out of clinging muscle as his other hand stroked his cock (should have known n Uchiha would be visually oriented, Tobirama thought dizzily, arching into to touch and spreading his legs wider).

* * *

Madara swallowed again and again, trying not to drool as he watch his hand; he was the first, the first to ever touch Tobirama this way, the first to see him struggle to fuck himself back onto Madara’s fingers and hear the wet sound of seed and slick as he worked five fingers into clinging heat (gods he wanted to eat his albino out). Tobirama was moaning again, still dazed and easy after his earlier orgasm- and wasn’t it _delicious_ that he could do that with nothing but his _chakra_\- but his pretty cock rising hard and delightful for a second time (he was going to see how many times he could do that at some point, fuck him until Tobirama came dry and wailing). How had Madara been gifted this? How had Tobirama decided to give _Madara_ this? there was no god the thank, it was Tobirama that had decided to give him this and Tobirama that had chosen Madara and he was damned if he wasn’t going to make that choice the best one his husband (**his**) had ever made. Heat twisted though him and he worked his cock faster as Tobirama twisted and whined, snapping over the edge as he watched his fingers press in and painting white skin whiter; Tobirama gasped at the feeling of heat on his abdomen, of cum dripping down his cock and slammed over the edge right after.

Madara curled as close as he could, clutching his husband (_his_) close as Tobirama let out tiny pleased noises as after-shocks and fain aches made themselves known (Madara might actually like that better than the screams); they would have to go down soon, and wash (together now maybe, Tobirama might need help staying up right and Madara was feeling a little unsteady himself) before they had anything to eat. Tobirama stirred and hummed a little “Well and truly married now” he purred in a smug voice and Madara blinked “We are?” Tobirama shifted until he could see Madara’s eyes “You bound us with a marriage robe brought me home to be witnessed by your people, all that was left was consummating it and formally presenting me to the clan, no?” the albino pointed out and Madara’s mouth dropped open, that was – that was _true_. In the eyes of the gods and the clans Tobirama was truly his now and Madara shook with delight, tucking his face into _his husband’s_ neck; he was shaking as Tobirama’s arms came up around him, settling on his back and in his hair “Madara?” Tobirama’s rich voice- still rough with moaning- was concerned but not upset and Madara burrowed closer still. “I – To’ra gods you just – I, when I read your scrolls, when I found out how – how – how impossibly perfect you are I was so afraid that I would never be able to have you for myself. I didn’t know if you would ever look at me as anything other than an enemy and I just. I just” he snorted a wet laugh “I didn’t know how to deal with – I couldn’t – I want you to be _happy_\- whatever that takes- but the idea of seeing you with someone else was like _acid_ in my blood and I just –“ his words failed and a thin tight noise of twisted fury and heartbreak slipping out even as his arms turned to steel around Tobirama’s thin waist as possessiveness twisted like a living flame burning at his mind.

Tobirama purred gently, petting at Madara’s hair and tugging gently “oh dear heart, that was never going to happen, not ever. How could I ever be with anyone other than you when I couldn’t bear their touch? I never wanted anything but you ‘dara. _Never_” the Uchiha gasped, the words sinking into him and soothing the snarl of fear in his heart “yours ‘dara, always yours” Madara struggled to bring his breath under control; Tobirama was here, here with _Madara_, married and Madara’s, _Madara’s_. It took a while to settle his emotions again as Tobirama murmured softly in his hair _“yours, always yours, never wanted to be anywhere else, yours_” but in the wake of it Madara twisted to press a biting kiss into the elegant neck, biting harder as Tobirama’s throat vibrated under his lips with the albino’s purr. “Come on dear heart, I want to get clean” the albino murmured, tugging at Madara’s hair until the Uchiha moved with a deep grumble only to wince as he felt the mess covering both of them; “Clean would be good” he agreed and let Tobirama pull him from the room, transfixed by the sight of Tobirama’s _fantastic_ ass as the albino walked in front of him.

(The sound that Izuna let out when Madara and Tobirama came down the stairs- dressed to Madara's disappointment- was _delightful_ and Madara only noticed it because of the odd look Tobirama sent Izuna, “Are you all right Izuna?” the albino asked in a fucked rough voice and Izuna let out a sound of deepest despair.)


	18. White Stargazer Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purity, innocence and sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one till my head gets less angry

Izuna had found hell. He was absolutely positive of it. he had thought Madara dithering over his hair and knives, or Madara’s adoring smitten eyes following Tobirama around, or Madara’s blissed out look whenever the albino touched him (or sat in his lap, Izuna’s teeth still hurt from how sweet the expression on his brother’s face was) was bad enough; but this, this was a new form of torture all together. Madara and Tobirama had had sex. There was no other explanation for the way Madara couldn’t get his eyes off the dark marks scattered over the albino’s pale neck (wow, hickies really showed up on his skin _really_ well) or the, uh, _everything_ about Tobirama (the faint wince when he sat, the rough voice, the lazy relaxed muscles, the way he leaned into Madara even more than before, etc.); and, _and_ Madara looked smugger than Izuna had _ever_ seen, like _really_ smug (_yuech_). Izuna watched Madara stroke his fingers over Tobirama’s hand- which he had taken possession of as soon as they sat- and flip it over to pressed a lingering kiss to the palm; Tobirama’s fingers curled against Madara’s cheek and the look he shot the Uchiha was just, just, just, _uhg_, Izuna didn’t have a word for that, it was just so sweet and happy and warm and – oh this was _hell. _(though…it was nice to see his brother so blissfully happy; and not just happy, he looked calm and relaxed, like he had always been on his guard and ready for an attack and now he was finally settling with someone to watching his back- Izuna just _knew_ that Tobirama would _destroy_ anyone that so much as touched Madara- and it was… Izuna hadn’t really noticed his brother stopping smiling, but the look on his face when Tobirama turned into him as he finished his food and brushed Madara’s dark hair back with a ghost of a smile on his lips and a brilliant smile in his eyes; the look on Madara’s face was something that Izuna would do almost anything to keep.)

A throaty chuckle drew Izuna’s attention away from his brother and Tobirama to look at Touka as she sat down next to them again after leaving to check on the still sleeping Haru; Touka smiled slyly and pulled out the fan she kept tucked in her sash, holding it in her right hand (_you are too willing_) and coughing to get her cousin’s attention. Tobirama looked away from Madara even as he shifted closer to the Uchiha; he took a look at the fan, rolled his eyes, and drew the fan Touka had given him out of his sleeve and flicked it open, letting it rest against his left cheek (_no_). The Senju raised and eyebrow and as she sat she absently touched it to her lips and flipped it at Madara (_you __kiss[ed him?]_) with a raised eyebrow (Izuna had a feeling there was something going on here that he didn’t understand), Tobirama’s lips went a little tight and he leaned into Madara’s shoulder as he twirled the fan in his left hand (_I wish to get rid of you_), she leaned into the table and picked up a bit of fish while resting her fan against her left ear (_you have changed_) and Tobirama’s eyes flashed with anger (Izuna and Madara exchanged looks, um, what was going on?) and he snapped it open and shut before seeming to catch himself and fanning himself slowly (_you are cruel, I am married_). Touka pursed her lips and sat back presenting it in Madara’s direction with a casual gesture (_do you love [him]_), Tobirama shifted and pressed a kiss to Madara’s throat as he fanned himself slowly (_I am married_) and Madara looked at him like Tobirama was what the stars were made of (who knows, maybe Madara sis think that, Izuna wasn’t going to discount anything at this point); Touka sighed and drew the fan across her eyes (_I’m sorry_) “It is good to see you looking so….glow-y little cousin” she said lightly and Izuna had the strangest sensation that he had missed an entire conversation in the few moments between Touka sitting and Tobirama kissing Madara.

Izuna looked from the Senju to the new Uchiha and back “That was…unnerving” he said slowly and Touka laughed a little, “Did Tobirama not tell you about the fans?” she asked- without addressing Izuna’s question he noticed- and Izuna shook his head, glancing at Madara to see what he said only to wince; yeah, ugh, he didn’t need to see Tobirama curling into Madara like that, tucked up against the older man’s throat with Madara’s arm around his shoulders. It actually took Madara a few moments to realize that he was supposed to respond to the question and shake his head, clearly having trouble listening to what they were saying “Um, no? Oh! No, he never said anything about fans, should he?” Madara said and Tobirama pressed a little closer, looking like he was trying to hide in Madara’s presence and hair. Touka rolled her eyes “When a Senju gets old enough their parents given them a fan, and then when the Senju feels ready to look for a relationship they start carrying the fan and using it through the courtship. If you wish to keep using the fan it is switched to a different style that indicates that you are taken, it’s our knife ritual” she said, her eyes going sad when she looked at Tobirama “Tobi gave me my fan, my father died before I was the right age” the albino snorted and shifted to slant a look at her from the safely of Madara’s shadow “I made it you mean. I still think you should have found something better than bear bones and stolen silk” he grumbled.

Touka sighed “I _like_ this one Tobi, you gave it to me even if you never let me do the same until now” and she shot the fan he had tucked back in his sleeve a speaking glance “though I should have found you a married fan it seems” she said wryly as her eyes settled on Madara’s hand where it curved around Tobirama’s waist. The Uchiha head straightened and bright light appearing in his eye “What does a married fan look like?” he asked and Izuna whimpered; he could already see where this was going “This is going to be just like the knives all over again isn’t it? please don’t let it be like the knives” he begged to his hands, searching desperately for something else to distract them with. “Why didn’t you carry a fan before?” Izuna blurted out without thinking, only to wince when Touka stiffened and Tobirama winced “Ah, I – um –“ he looked uncomfortable and the tense look was creeping in around his eyes “I am not….pleasing to most“ Touka snorted harshly anger bright on her face, absently snapping open the fan and slashing it as if cutting an unseen throat (_I will hurt them_) and Tobirama shifted uncomfortably but pressed closer to Madara anyway, twisting the fan and dragging it half open over his wrist (_calm down_); Izuna swallowed, there was a story there and given what Izuna knew about Tobirama’s life with the Senju….he felt a little ill, was there nothing he could ask Tobirama about without finding another horrible shadow in his past? Why was his story so sad? It made it very hard for Izuna to hate him.

Madara must have come to the same conclusion that Izuna had because is face went hard and angry and he blew out a sharp breath before reaching out to bodily lift Tobirama into his lap, tucking his face into the albino’s neck and sucking in several deep breaths (Izuna was torn, he was _really_ glad that Madara had found a way to sooth his anger- honestly Madara in wrath was a little frightening even to Izuna- but at the same time….Madara was cuddling Tobirama- who seemed to not mind?- and smell him, wait, _smell_ him? _why?!_). Tobirama frowned a little and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and dragged his hands through Madara’s hair and murmuring something to soft for Izuna to hear as he watched with horror as one of Madara’s arms wrapped around the albino’s waist (they needed to feed their new albino) and the other hand smoothed up Tobirama’s back. Oh. oh no. Tobirama shifted back and curled his hands around Madara’s jaw, smiling like he was seeing the soft end of summer as Madara looked at him like he was the first flame; for a moment Izuna stared, stuck between cooing and feeling a little awestruck. Well. oh. oh _no_. he was stuck until Tobirama leaned down and kissed Madara. only. only it wasn’t just a kiss, it was a _kiss_, like- Izuna winced as Tobirama tilted his head and the kiss deepened and Madara rumbled. It wasn’t – it wasn’t that is was really all that filthy, but, uh, it was _not_ chaste at _all_ and it was, um, the emotion. That was the thing really. the emotion was so thick that Izuna felt oddly like he was seeing something that he shouldn’t, oh, oh _wait_. They probably had wild kinky- you could not convince Izuna that Tobirama wasn’t kinky- really, _really_ emotional sex didn’t they? Oh he _really _ didn’t want to know that.

“My purity” Izuna whimpered “my innocence” Touka snorted, looking at Madara and her cousin with undisguised approval and then rolling her eyes as she glanced at Izuna “You have my sympathy” she said dryly and Izuna curled up in a ball on the floor whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Senju fans are based on Victorian fan language


	19. thyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> migraine injection today so should be back on track now! And answering comments tomorrow, just bare with me.  
(also, the two new thing I posted I have had for a while and just to put up here to keep track of them)

Touka thinks that her cousin must be the bravest person in the world. It is….strange to be here, to see him; he’s so_ different_ here and it was difficult for her to figure out how she felt about it. Oh he is still Tobi, still brilliant and sarcastic and quietly adoring of children; but now, here, with Madara (and she has yet to see the two of them apart), it is like the door to a shut-in room have been opened and he’s just so…._different_. With Madara he is affectionate, with Madara he is physically affectionate (any time the two of them are anywhere near each other they are touching somewhere), with Madara he _smiles_, with Madara something about him has gone easy and calm and restful and Touka – hates that she has never seen him like this before even as it unnerves her a little (he is so different, but maybe that is just how he would have been if he had never been hurt they way he had by their family, maybe this is the person she saw peeking out around the edges of Tobirama’s ice ever since they were children being let out to flourish. Touka hoped so). So she watches as Tobirama lets Madara manhandle him and watches the way Madara focuses on Tobirama as if there is nothing else in the whole world, watches as Tobirama reaches out to Madara every bit as much as Madara reaches out to him, watches as her little cousin slants a wink at her while Izuna wails and she…regrets questioning him earlier even if it was only though the fans. Oh she had her reasons, Tobirama had never wanted sex before and it was _so_ clear that he had had it with Madara and he was so different and she just – jumped to worry instead of realizing how different things were here; she didn’t need to protect Tobirama, not from Madara or the Uchiha, and it was only now that she truly saw _exactly_ how deeply Tobirama had withdrawn into himself in the Senju compound (how badly the pressure of being universally feared and relayed on at the same time, the clan might like Hashi better but they had always trusted Tobirama).

Touka dragged in a deep breath and smiled at Tobirama, flicking her fan a quarter open and brushing it across her lips before flicking it out at him (_I am happy for you_) and he _smiled_, smiled at her with a tiny twitch of his lips that made him look young and bright and just – Touka had never seen that expression before and she didn’t really know how to handle it, it was just too fucking _cute_ and going by the look on Madara’s face he agreed and shit she needed some air. Touka stood sharply and grabbed Izuna gently hauling him up after her, “Have fun love birds” she said to the couple, twisting the fan all the way open in a neat incidental looking flick-twist (_go fuck_) “we’re going out but keep the screaming down or you’ll wake the kid” Tobirama raised an eyebrow as Madara flushed and grinned with all his teeth. Tobirama swept his half open fan around the back of Madara’s head and snapped it shut before drawing it though his loosely closed other hand (_I am going to suck his cock and then he will fuck me_) before letting it drop slightly down (_does that work?_). Touka _gaped_, she had never – she – _what?!_ she knew Tobi knew how to do honeypot and seduce but that – just – yeah no she needed time to adjust to this. Her fan flick open and then shut at him as she walked out towing Izuna (_acceptable_) behind her, she wanted time with her cute Uchiha anyway, they could wander around and she could see if they had better fabric selection than the Senju and then they could go take a peek at the border, if her guesses were correct the messenger from Uzo would arrive at the Senju compound this afternoon and she wanted to _know_ when they had to start watching for Hashirama.

Izuna whimpered as they stepped out of the door and she absently brushed a kiss over the underside of his wrist before dropping his hand, tucking her fan in her sash as she did so (there was little point in carrying it without anyone that could read it, unlike most of the other Senju she didn’t use it to absently talk the way they did and so it wasn’t so strange to not have it in hand) she had always kept her fan on her because she had never forgotten seeing Tobirama, ten and _tiny_, solemnly holding out the plain, slightly clumsily made fan; he had made it himself from bones of a bear he had killed and silk he had stolen on a mission- Butsuma was lived she later found out- because he knew that she was supposed to have one and her father wasn’t going to be around to give it to her, as the child of the main line he was a fine substitute. It wasn’t the first time she had spent time with her cousin- she had always adored him- but there had been a few years when she had just…been distracted and spent rather less time with him; and then he gave her a fan he had made himself so that she would have one even if it was earlier than normal- thirteen was traditional- and she really _looked_ at him and it was awful to find that he spent most of him time when not training or on missions with his summons because Hashirama wouldn’t talk to him after the river thing- if only she had been paying them more attention then- so she just. just reevaluated, took a good look around and made Tobirama the center of her life in the Senju clan; and it was easy, very easy in the end when he was really the only one that needed her and stood by her and stood up for her- had been doing so even for the two years they talked less- and spared with her and just, when Tobirama loved it was like nothing else and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for you and it was frightening. She was glad Madara seemed much the same really, every bit obsessive and possessive enough to not only handle that affection but _relish_ it.

“Touka?” Izuna’s voice called her out of her reverie and she looked at him, her adorable Uchiha, wondering if…”Does Madara – I don’t want to say love Tobirama because he clearly does but, will he treasure my cousin the way he should? Never take him for granted? That was when happened to Tobi with the Senju, he did so much for them and just _kept giving_ even when they got so used to it that they didn’t even act like it mattered any more” Izuna blinked at her slightly rushed words but nodded firmly, soothing dark flashing over his face “Madara is never going to forget how lucky he is to have Tobirama; he is Uchiha, we never forget, it is our curse and out gift. My brother adores Tobirama like I’ve never seen, he worships Tobi and Tobi is his Center- the focus of his Sharingan, his tether and grounding force- there is nothing in the whole world that he will _ever_ hold dearer than his husband, not even me, not even the clan” Touka blinked, she had hoped for something like this but that – “That’s perfect” she breathed “there is nothing Tobirama won’t do for the people he cares about, much less the people he loves, _nothing” _she hesitated, taking Izuna’s arm when he offered it and walking with him toward the market ignoring the shinobi that might overhear (better to get rumors from her than from the Senju, better she create Tobirama’s reputation than anyone else, _especially_ Tobi himself) “most of our healing jutsu are of his invention, it was he who figured out Hashirama’s mokuton an how to use it, he always had time to train or teach or spar, he made me specialized jutsu because I wanted to use lighting and it’s not my chakra nature- gods you should see the gifts he gives, it’s infuriating how good they are- and, Izuna there is nothing he wouldn’t do, kill, seduce- even though he couldn’t stand those missions-, take mission after mission after mission to keep the children from running them and he-“ she hesitated but, well, in for a senbon in for a shinobi “after his brothers died there was nothing he wouldn’t do to have them back, so he created a jutsu to bring back the dead”’

Izuna froze, the other clan members near enough by to hear going white “_What?_” Izuna croaked and Touka nodded, face dark and sad “He just wanted to hold them again, he was a child never allowed to mourn and far, _far_, to clever and he just – he found a way to call them back. But it’s flawed, he came to me crying after making it, said he wasn’t going to use it for people he loved, not when it was a half-life, good for only short amounts of time, good as a _weapon_ nothing else. He never told his father even if that might have actually made the ass pleased with him and take it easier for a while- I would have liked that, would have liked it if Tobi wasn’t beat bloody in the name of training every day, and _he_ doesn’t heal like Hashi does- he never told Butsuma and never used it on the battlefield” Izuna swayed and Touka grabbed at him, realizing a little belatedly that maybe she should have been a little less blunt; she was used to Tobirama’s brilliance, used to his gift for the impossible, Izuna and the Uchiha weren’t, it might be harder for them to figure out how to feel about all of this that it was for her and even she- even after all these years- still got chills when she thought about what Tobirama would do when he loved someone and what he _could_ do when he turned his astonishing mind to it.

“He – I – he never used that on us” Izuna spluttered and Touka nodded, “He has loved Madara for most of his life, even if he was willing to use it in battle- and he would if it was the only way to protect his family even though it would ruin him- he would never have used it against the Uchiha” it was clear that Izuna was struggling to take in all of the information she was dumping on him but Touka had never been all that tactful and he did need to _know_ what Tobirama was capable of, needed to know how far he would go for Madara. “I – he’s loved Madara for that long?” Izuna asked, redirecting his focus onto something he understood and Touka grinned, more than willing to entertain him and the curious ears around them with stories of the times Tobirama had gotten into one thing or another because of Madara and his chakra.

“-and that’s why he was dressed as an exotic dancer- though he is completely qualified, just ask Madara- in the middle of Wind country trying to make a big enough fuss that Madara could get out the back without having to blow a hole in the wall and ruin you trading contacts there, he knew you needed that trade rout to get food and Tobi has always done his best to walk the fine line of doing what he has to to keep the Senju alive and trying to keep your brother and by extension your clan safe.” Izuna’s grin was getting worryingly wide as he stared at her over the last bits of their tea “_That’s_ what happened?! I remember that, Madara talked about the dancer he saw on that mission for _months_, always said he wished he could have stayed longer to watch more of the performance, he’s going to _loose his mind_ when he hears that was Tobi” and Touka _laughed_, full and open in the way she hadn’t laughed for longer than she wanted to think on. This was the best day she had had in a _very_ long time. Izuna looked at her for a long moment, mirth fading into something a little more contemplative and thoughtful, his lovely dark eyes warm and wondering (gods but he was cute) “What is the difference between a courting fan and a wedding fan?” he asked and she arched an eyebrow but answered easily enough.

“A courting fan is made like mine, ribs made of metal, wood or bone normally and fabric in between, what exactly it is made of is supposed to reflect the person that carries it though mine – mine was just what Tobirama could find at eleven that he thought would suit me. A wedding fan is a little different, the same general shape and mechanism but instead of ribs and fabric it is made of dozens of thin slats of wood- again normally- laced together with thread so that it fold and unfolds like mine does, they are harder to make and quiet a bit more expensive normally” Izuna nodded thoughtfully and then stood, holding out an absent hand to her to help her up (she loved it, he was well aware she was more than competent, the way he stared whenever she did something impressive and the way he looked at her muscle was proof enough of that, but he also loved her makeup- was _very_ impressed with her lipstick- and held out his arm as they walked and hand when he stood and she _liked_ that, like that she was completely strong enough on her own but that he never assumed that that meant she didn’t want the little things, he cared about the things she wanted as well as those she needed, it would be very easy to fall in love with that). “What are we doing now?” she asked as she took his hand to stand, “We’re going to go to the market so you can find that special fabric you want for Tobi- Vicuña wool?- and then you’re going to help me figure out how to get a wedding fan for my new brother,” he said firmly and Touka smiled brilliant and pleased (and dazzling poor Izuna); yes, she thought, things were different here, but only in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written fast and I can't feel out if I like it or not, but I'm going to bed now and let the injection work (sleeeeppppp) so we'll see what you think


	20. fifteen black roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me; death, rebirth, goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't listen to sad music

Tobirama smiled lazily as Madara pressed kisses up his spine, the feel of long dark hair brushing over his skin making him shiver even warm and sated as he was (he had said what he had to Touka for the look on her face but in his opinion it had turned out to be a brilliant plan). Madara laughed gently and settled down on top of Tobirama as a warm heavy blanket that felt like it was pressing him down into the earth when he so often felt like he was floating away “Happy darling?” Madara rumbled and Tobirama hummed happily “_Very_ pleased” he could almost _feel_ the smugness wafting off his husband (!) and it was intoxicating and very pleasing honestly “mmm, I’m looking forward to being introduced to our clan in a few days, though I will miss the quiet time with just you” Tobirama said, as much as he was ready to get back to work he was going to miss the long quiet hours just sitting with Madara. “It won’t be as bad as that pretty eyes, I have no problem getting help” Madara said and Tobirama perked up, twisting under the Uchiha and purring when Madara settled on him again “Really? I can’t imagine how much Kikiyo is having to deal with given what I did” he said and Madara frowned “What you did?” he asked and Tobirama nodded easily “I know that being clan head is a great deal of work, I always ended up doing all the paperwork so that Hashi could do the personable stuff given how bad I am with people” Madara pulled back, sitting up and acknowledging Tobirama’s sad whine by petting at his side “What do you mean?” he asked slowly “are you saying that you did all the clan head work? And what do you mean you’re bad with people? You are wonderful with the children and my clan, Kikiyo adores you and even _Izuna_ has decided he loves you” Tobirama blinked at him in surprise “Izuna likes me?” and Madara frowned, leaning forward to brush Tobirama’s hair out of his face.

“To’ra, darling, Izuna would never admit it but he loves having a new brother, Kikiyo thinks of you as a cousin and is delighted that you are here to make me happy. Hikaku thinks you’re brilliant, Yuuka has decided that you are her new favorite person and Kagami worships the ground you walk on- and his mother thinks you are a kami for distracting him- and Haru loves you.” Tobirama gapped at him “and that’s not even going into how _I_ feel about you darling, you are my everything” Tobirama swallowed hard and twisted his fingers in the ends of Madara’s hair where it pooled at his hip “Madara, dear heart, do you think it’s not mutual? I adore you, you are a _good man_ Madara, as well as a great one and I treasure that. I don’t – I’m not good with words bright hawk but you – I _love you_ Madara” and the Uchiha smiled, hot and searing before reaching out and hooking their fingers together. “Can I – To’ra, it won’t be long before Hashirama hears that you never made it to Uzo and then he’s going to start asking questions. I want to hide you but I won’t be able to unless I do something and I – I don’t want you to have to confront him, not yet, _please_” Madara’s dark eyes were wide and hawk-sharp and Tobirama swallowed, draping his arm over his eyes but tightening the fingers of his other hand where they were linked with Madara’s. He…didn’t want to deal with this. It wasn’t Hashi’s fault that things had gone the way it had (was it?) but he knew that Madara was angry with Hashirama and Tobirama just…(he wanted to give Madara anything he wanted, _anything_) “i don’t want to talk to him either” he whispered on barely a breath of sound, fingers tightening in Madara’s as the Uchiha sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh To’ra” the Uchiha breathed, bending down and brushing a kiss over the pale wet cheek and smoothing his hand over Tobirama’s ribs “if you don’t, you don’t have too. I promise. I’m sorry” and Tobirama laughed hoarsely “It’s my _brother_” he rasped and Madara sighed, dropping to press his forehead to Tobirama’s arm “That isn’t always enough” the Uchiha murmured; “I _love _him” “That’s not always enough” “He’s my clan head” “_Not any more_” Madara said and Tobirama – just – (growing up with the best big brother in the world and two bright little brothers following in his footsteps and everything seemed bright and good- even the blood, from his hands, from his mouth, from his feet, from the enemy, seemed a brighter shade- seeing one cold corpse lowered into the ground; being too late to save the other and – only one brother left, one brother he hadn’t failed yet, one brother that was still his and Tobirama wanted to grab on and never let go but – but Hashirama never really looked at him anymore, not even after Tobirama put himself between father and Hashi over and over and over again, he never really seemed to be _looking_ at Tobirama anymore and then – and then _Madara_ and everything changed and Hashirama never trusted him _and_ never looked at him and then he never talked to Tobirama either for a long time not after – _“You should have tried harder to kill the little rat, I know you can do better, you **will** do better” “yes Father”_ – after everything sometimes it was hard to remember that. That. He was more than a tool- right?- more than a weapon that his brother aimed at their enemies and that Tobirama desperately tried to make into a shield- failing always failing- and he was just -) never enough.

“Darling, come back to me, it’s alright” Tobirama didn’t want to see Hashirama, he knew his brother had been doing what he had to and that he wasn’t really wrong about Tobirama but he just – he didn’t want to see Hashirama’s disbelief at the idea of Madara and Tobirama and he just – he was never enough and seeing his brother “pretty eyes please” always hurt anymore even though he knew Hashirama had done nothing wrong and “To’ra” he didn’t want to have to talk to Hashi, not yet “_Tobirama”_ and the albino twisted into his husband (his, _Tobirama’s_ as unlikely as that seemed) pressing his face into Madara’s hip and just **breathing**. “I love you” he whispered and knew the Uchiha had heard him when Madara sighed and tangled his fingers in Tobirama’s white hair, and “I trust you” he breathed “I trust you, do what you have to with brother” Madara made a tight cut off noise and bent forward, pressing kisses to what skin he could reach, “_Thank you_”.

* * *

Madara watched as Tobirama talked softly with Haru, the albino leaning against the Uchiha’s legs as he showed the child how to form hand seals in methodical movements before Kagami arrived to run away with his new best friend (at least that’s what Kagami said Haru was, Madara couldn’t tell what the little Senju thought – he didn’t really talk much, or at all as far as Madara had seen) and then Madara planned to take Tobirama on a walk through the houses garden and try not to think about anything bad for a while; in the mean time Madara had no problem with plotting out what he was going to do to Hashirama to keep the asshole off his back and he was going to _enjoy it_. While what Madara _wanted _was to pretend nothing had happened he knew that the Senju _couldn’t_ let the disappearance of one of their most powerful fighters go without searching; as long as they thought there was a chance that he was alive they would _never_ stop looking and Madara had no intention of looking over his back for the rest of however long it took for Tobirama to be steady enough to see his brother without it breaking him when Hashirama said something _awful_. And when people came looking the Uchiha would be the first place they looked after what they thought Madara felt about Tobirama, much better to go with his other plan and use the things Kikiyo had been getting ready for him and –

The door smashed open and Izuna appeared in the door, Touka a shadow behind him “Brother” the younger Uchiha said as Kagami darted in around Izuna’s legs and grabbed Haru’s hand, both children already aware of what it meant when the adults looked like that as they slipped out the door together to go find the off duty minder; Madara’s hand tightened in Tobirama’s hair before he forced it to relax, pulling on his hair hurt his husband and Madara refused to do that. _Refused_. “Izu?” “A messenger from Uzushio got to the Senju compound and Hashirama is headed our way” Madara glanced down at Tobirama for conformation and the albino nodded, a tightness appearing in the corners of his eyes; it looked like Madara was going to get his chance to put his plan in action sooner than he had realized (fuck, he didn’t _want _to give up their nice afternoon together). “I have to go” he told his husband (beloved) and Tobirama nodded, raising and pulling Madara after him into their room to help him into his red armor “Darling, I’m sorry –“ “Hush Madara, it’s alright. I know – I know you have too, just, be careful and, come back to _me_” Madara’s heart hurt at the soft emphasis (how long would Tobirama doubt that Madara cared for him first above all others? Not that it mattered, Madara would do it as long as he had too) and he captured Tobirama’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together softly “Where you are is where I will always return” the Uchiha murmured into Tobirama’s lips and they lingered together as long as they could before pulling apart and Tobirama turned his eyes back to the ties of Madara’s armor (why did this feel so much harder than going to a battle ever had before?).

Izuna was waiting at the door in his own armor with Touka standing next him with a tight look on her face as she shoved a battered knife into the shocked younger Uchiha’s hands and in the cover of Izuna’s flustered flailing Kikiyo handed him the bundle she had gotten ready for him (Madara knew that Tobirama had seen it but his husband- beloved- didn’t ask) and the Uchiha shoved is into his armor, ignoring the way Izuna was blushing at Touka as he stepped out the door and hesitated just off the engawa until Tobirama stepped up behind him and tangled his fingers in Madara’s hair and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Madara’s lips, before pulling back his eyes dark and full of trepidation; Madara looked up at the man he loved, so strong and brilliantly shinning and so much more than Madara had ever thought he would get. He blew out a shaking breath and picked up pale hands, pressing a reverent kiss to Tobirama’s long fingers, lingering with them pressed to his lips as Izuna joined him (blushing hotly) and drawing back to meet Tobirama’s eyes for a moment before turning, grabbing his brother and setting out for the gates at a run, joined by more of his clan as he went (and unaware- as was Tobirama- of the shaking knees of the clan members left behind that had seen the goodbye he exchanged with Tobirama; they had figured out that the two would be cute together but that….that was something a lot deeper than just cute).

Madara lopped across the ground at a ground eating run, Izuna pacing him with a dark face; neither one of them knew what Hashirama would do now, how the Senju would react to the disappearance and possible (probable as far as Hashirama could know) death of his last brother. If it were anyone else- or even Hashirama without what he knew now- he would assume he was running to a fight where the Senju would finally stop play acting and really commit to killing Madara; but with what he had seen, with how Tobirama responded to things and how he always seemed so shocked to have Madara’s attention and expected to be pushed aside (thought that he had to be _useful_ to be wanted, thought that Madara couldn’t possibly be interested in _him_, thought that his comfort mattered so little that he wouldn’t think to ask for clothing that didn’t _hurt _him, god he thought he had to be _useful_), with Tobirama’s reactions on the top of his mind he had no idea what to expect from Hashirama. When it came down to it he didn’t know the other man at all, not really, and he _needed_ to him there was ever going to be progress on peace (peace he still wanted and know Tobirama did too, he had read those notes after all) with the Senju and hopefully the other clans as well.

Madara hesitated on the edge of the field where his clans members were already pulling back to meet with him when he didn’t rush straight into the battle; Hikaku stopped next to him breathing hard and with a nasty gash on his arm (they were at a stalemate now, the Senju wouldn’t attack Madara without Hashirama or Tobirama but they wouldn’t leave either) “They’re being strange, something’s different” the other Uchiha gasped and Madara nodded stepping out to stand in the center of the field, arms folded and waiting. He tipped his head back and felt the chill wind pull at his hair as it picked up across the grass, carrying the scent of rain under purple clouds, it was then as he looked up into the rainclouds that he felt it, felt Hashirama speeding through the trees straight to him; the arrow of a bow that his own actions had built. The Senju head pulled to a stop across from Madara, wind snapping through the trees as the Uchiha looked at the man who might have been his friend again if things were different; Hashirama looked tired and pale, the strongly handsome lines of his face tight with some emotion Madara couldn’t name. “Hashirama”

(Tobirama stared at the gathering clouds, the feeling of Madara and Hashirama’s chakra meeting on a battlefield he wasn’t on. Touka stood at the door and watched him with dark eyes)

Madara said, voice firm and inscrutable. Hashirama straightened to his full height, meeting Madara’s eyes head on “Where is my brother Madara?”

(red eyes closed as the first thunder cracked)

a breath in, out, the taste of ashes

(air pulled in through thin lips caught and choked on an aching sound)

Madara reached in his armor for the package Kikiyo had given him

(pale hands twisting together painfully)

and pulled it out, white catching the slanting light as thunder snapped

(chakra sifted and boiled far away)

Madara tossed it between them at Hashirama’s feet.

(the sky broke open and water hesitated, held up over the entire Uchiha compound. Touka’s lips went tight)

The Senju stared at it and reached out with shaking fingers, behind Madara Izuna dragged in a shocked breath as Hashirama’s fingers closed on blood soaked white fur. “_no”_

(the sky shivered and the white head tipped back totally focused on something else)

“_no, there must be some **mistake**_**” **Madara watched impassively “He didn’t fight back” the Uchiha said “we didn’t know why he was there” his voice was firm and remote “there was no reason for him to come” he watched the Senju’s fingers go tight in white fur “I had no quarrel with him” a hitching sound from broad shoulders “tell me why your brother wanted me to kill him” and Hashirama shook. Fell forward over his knees, curled around the fur that so closely looked like his brother’s as a thin tight noise slid between his teeth “_no_”

(and Tobirama folded forward- “_no”_ -as the rain dropped from the sky in a sheet of falling water and Touka tipped her head back, slamming a fist into the door frame behind her)

The fur was white but for the blood. Plain white with no gray markings.


	21. thirteen tea roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret admirer, or forever friendship; I will remember always

Tobirama shook silently, folding over to kneel in the soft moss next to the edge of the large koi pond as he ignored the water soaking him, all his senses filled with the chakra he could feel at the battlefield where his husband confronted his brother. He didn’t know what Madara was planning- had gone out of his way not to know- but there was no hiding the sharp twist of pain in Hashirama’s chakra and it just – (was it even him Hashi was up set about or was it that Madara was upset with him?) Tobirama had been raised at his father’s hand to be his brothers right hand, his _sword_ hand; raised to be a tool that could be turned to whatever purpose father or brother wanted, but even more than that he had learned as a very young child- the one thing that he had decided for _himself_, the one thing he had chosen- was that the one thing that matter to him more than anything in the world was his brothers. He had chosen early that keeping them from as much pain as he could, wanted _desperately _to keep them from the ache that filled his days, to keep them from bloody hands and a heart that would never fully relearn how not to be stone (if he had been a little better, pushed a little harder, failed a little less, maybe Itama would still be alive – he had thought that he had a little more time to push father into letting Itama train as a healer, but he wasn’t fast enough and Itama died). Tobirama remembered as a child looking down at his brothers all curled close and swearing an oath deep in his heart,_ I will do **anything **to keep them safe and happy, anything_, even go against his father, even turn against his purpose _anything_; and when he failed at that, when Kawa died, Tobirama felt like he went into shock, cold and broken. But he tried harder, he payed more attention, he did better, and it wasn’t enough when Itama died (and the parts of him that died with his little brother he didn’t even see until he was betraying his big brother on a river bank and realizing his should have buried his heart with Itama’s corpse), _he _wasn’t enough. Not ever.

And now…now Hashirama was in pain and it was Tobirama’s _fault_, the one thing he had _sworn,_ had promised, had made his everything his whole life and here he was doing it; by his inaction and failure he was letting his big brother get hurt and no matter _why_ Hashi was upset- whether it was Tobirama or Madara he was upset for- it was still his fault and his failure. He shook, gasping and soaking with the water he had unintentionally held back (he hadn’t lost control like that since he was a child yanking the water out of a pond when Kawa fell in) and the pounding rain that followed; how could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have failed his brother so badly? What if he did the same to the Uchiha, to Izuna or Touka or- gods please no- _Madara?_ He curled tighter around the ache in his chest, a thin tight sound sliding past clenched teeth like a wounded animal (failure, failure, failure).

(Touka watched Tobirama fall apart with grit teeth and seething anger, trying not to hit anything again- the door frame was already cracked- but useless fury snarling in her veins. If only Madara was here he would be able to draw Tobirama out of his spiral but Touka new from long experience there was little she could do but wait for it to pass and hope that her little cousin would come back. Things would be different this time, she promised herself, this time Madara would come back and pull Tobirama out of the dark places where Touka couldn’t reach him, this time Madara would be there to hold her cousin, this time Tobirama wouldn’t fall right back into his old habits because they _wouldn’t let him_. She just had to be patient and wait, Madara would return and she would watch over Tobi in the meantime- as she always had. And if she was thinking about burying herself in her own Uchiha’s arms for a while to forget this shit, well, that was the point of having an Uchiha wasn’t it.)

(Around the compound the Uchiha clan stared at the water falling from the sky, the memory of rain held frozen in the air wasn’t one they would soon forget and they exchanged wary glances, wondering what could have caused it – why was their winter fox so upset and how did they kill whatever was causing it?)

* * *

Madara looked at Hashirama and felt far away from the other man; he looked young suddenly, like a child in the dirt clutching the fur he didn’t even know Tobirama well enough to realize wasn’t his (a tactical risk, if Hashirama had noticed Madara was willing to play things differently, but he hadn’t and here they were), didn’t even realize Madara shouldn’t have had it given that Tobirama hadn’t worn it for over a month before he left the Senju compound (had Hashirama just assumed that his brother had stopped wearing it for some reason and never thought to ask? But no, of course he wouldn’t ask if something had happened, why ask a tool about a decoration?) so the explanation for that was unneeded as well. Hashirama whimpered over the fur and Madara felt water drip onto his cheek as rain pattered down on both of them, blowing in light sheets across the field (something in Madara twisted, he needed to be with his husband (beloved)) like sea spray “_no,_ not my last brother, please Madara, I don’t understand” the Senju whimpered and Madara sighed deeply “He came to me wanting death and how was I to know what was going on until he was apologizing on the ground with shaking breath? Hashirama why did your brother want me to kill him?” Madara asked.

Hashirama gasped, looking up with wild eyes “The _knives_” he said and Madara raised an eyebrow “A gift, poorly given in retrospect, he saved one of my clansmen and I owed him for that” truth, Tobirama had saved Kenshin from bloodline thieves this summer and Madara _was_ in his debt for that even though that wasn’t what he had been trying to do. “The glove?” Hashirama asked weakly and Madara cocked his head “What of it? Do you never give gloves to your clan members?” Hashirama gapped, “But…that…” “Why did your brother want me to kill him?” Madara asked again, Hashirama _had_ to acknowledge his guilt in this before Madara could leave (Tobirama needed him) and thus he needed the other man to answer this question “I though you were mad at him” the Senju breathed and Madara raised his other eyebrow “Why? Did he say he did something about which I should be angry?” “_No_, but I – he always said he didn’t know what had – but I – _but_, I was so _sure_,” Hashirama’s voice was feeble and confused “you’re my _friend_” and Madara sighed, eyes drawn back towards home and his beloved husband “I am your enemy Hashirama, whatever may have been in the past it is _past_.” Madara felt his face twist as he looked at the _child_ he had once thought could change the world with him and all he could think of was _“i don’t want to talk to him either”_ “your brother wanted me to kill him and it was you that set his feet on that path, for _fucksake _Hashirama did you forget _why_ we wanted peace to begin with?” no, Madara was done with this, he was needed at home; the Uchiha turned, gesturing to the clan to move out of the field.

There was movement behind him and Madara spun fire already sparking even as the attack came and the Uchiha batted the halfhearted blow from Hashirama away (even now he couldn’t bring himself to really _try_ to kill Madara could he), throwing the Senju back, fur clutched close to the big man’s armor. Hashirama staggered “His body” he gasped and Madara shook his head “We burn our dead” a pause “he was an honorable foe” and he had been, before he was one of them. “The Senju kunoichi that looked for him spoke to Izuna” he added “I don’t know where she is now” truth, though a little strained, he _didn’t _know where Touka was though he could guess; Madara shook his head “Go home Hashirama, mourn your dead and put your clan in order without your brother. I’m sure we will fight another time” he said. Hashirama bowed over the fur and Madara had to wonder, just a little, how upset he really was and _why_. Did he understand what he had done? What had happened? Or was he simply stuck on loosing something that he had never realized he _could_ loose (how invincible and cold did Hashirama think his brother? Did he understand that under the blade that their father hand made there was an astonishing man? one so brilliant and gentle and _good_ that it took Madara’s breath away every time he thought about it? But how could he know that and not be screaming to the havens for the loss).

The Uchiha shook his head again and turned away, time to go home, leaving Hashirama bowed over a fur that wasn’t even his brother’s in the rain, brought down by his own foolish failure (Madara turned his face into the rain and _ran_).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arg, this one doesn't feel right either but I can't tell if I'm just in a weird mood or what


	22. thirty six amaranth red roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering romantic moments; long standing Desire

Madara blinked in shock as he entered the compound and looked around at the guards watching the gate; everyone was tense and watchful, on edge in a way that made no sense unless something had happened, “Madara-sama!” he turned to look at the relived looking shinobi watching the gate “What happened?” Madara asked sharply and the man slumped a little “I don’t know Madara-sama, something upset Tobirama-sama, we worried that something had happened to you” the Uchiha head frowned deeply “I’m fine, we all are, what-?” “Ah, it – he –“ the man stumbled around his words for a moment before his partner interrupted “The rain started but it didn’t fall, it hung in the air like Tobirama-sama was holding it up before it all fell abruptly” Madara’s eyes blew wide that was – _what_? Fuck, that was very worrying. He nodded absently and took off for the house as a fast trot – the clan needed to see him hale and whole, but he needed to get to his beloved husband _now_, Hikaku could explain what had happen, he would understand. Kikiyo met him at the door with a tight expression and jerked her head towards the garden before slipping past him into the rain to help take care of the returning shinobi; Madara didn’t bother with taking off his sandals as he rushed through the house only to find Touka at the door standing sentinel over the husband Madara couldn’t see form here, she looked back at him and nodded brusquely “Take off your armor” she said sharply moving to him and reaching for the ties on it and forcing him to a stop as he strained to look out and see if he could see his beloved husband and scrambled to help her “What happened?” he snapped “It –“ her voice caught and he really _looked _at her for the first time; she was pale and tense, upset and stressed with fingers that were somewhat unsteady.

“Touka?” he asked more gently, grateful when Izuna came up behind the Senju and rested a hand on her shoulder and Touka’s muscles relaxed a little “He was keeping any eye on the two of you” she said roughly, pulling the last ties to help Madara lift the shoulder piece over his head as the Uchiha dropped the chest plate; Madara went stiff, already able to see where this was going “and whatever you said to Hashirama sent him into a spiral, he must have felt Hashi-“ but Madara wasn’t listening anymore, leaving his armor in a pile on the floor and darting out the door, gut clenching at the sight of his lover curled on the ground in front on the koi pond. _Oh darling_, he was across the ground in a flash, stomach lurching when he heard the faint whimpering slipping out of the pale soaking figure; Madara dropped to his knees behind to the albino and folded over his back, curling as close as he could and wrapping Tobirama in his arms and chakra, “Oh darling, pretty eyes come back to me” he whispered roughly, all but able to _feel_ how far away inside his head Tobirama was. He shifted until he could pull the slender man into his lap, uncaring about the wet soaking though him as he surrounded his beloved husband as completely as he could, trying to draw the albino out of wherever his head had gone; “Tobirama, darling, I’m back, it’s alright, I’m here, come back to me pretty eyes”.

* * *

Tobirama didn’t know how long it was (_failure, failure, failure, dead because of you, Ita- failure, try harder, failure, failure, failure, be better, fail-_) but eventually something else began to sink through; (_failure, failure-_) “-love you-“ warmth, warmth all around him, “-easy-“ a hand pressed against his sternum and another on his hip where arms were wrapped around him (_failure, do better_), “-I’m here-“ something soft brushing against his arms, soft like feathers or ash or – Mada-(**_failure_**,_ do better, useless, fool, fail-_) and then heat washing over him in a suffocating wave as chakra deep and _powerful_ dragged his senses back into himself and snuffed anything but the floating bliss (warm…). “There darling, easy, breath pretty eyes” Tobirama stirred a little, mind still far away even as he felt Madara’s lips brush his temple from far away “’dara?” he breathed muzzily; “Oh thank the fire” the Uchiha rumbled and pressed a kiss like a bright star to Tobirama’s neck, shifting until he could pick up the albino and get both of them off the wet earth. Distantly Tobirama heard Madara say something to Izuna and Touka murmur something but he shut it out, curling into Madara as tightly as he could; Madara was back, he had _come back_ just as he said he would and if he was here then everything would be all right (it had to be). Tobirama burrowed his fingers into the long dark hair forcing himself to breath slowly and evenly as he could, it would be alight, Madara was here, it would be alight, it would be alright; Madara shifted and set Tobirama down on the bed, kneeling in front of the pale shape as the albino forced himself to blink to focus on his dark haired husband, “’dara” he rasped, reaching out with shaking fingers and pushing back the soaked fringe out of Madara’s face, the quiet sound of rain pattering outside a soothing accompaniment.

Madara smiled weakly “There you are To’ra” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Tobirama’s fingers, “Are you alright ‘dara?” Tobirama asked through numb lips, remembering abruptly that Madara had come back from what might have been a fight “our clan?” “Fine, everyone is fine darling. Not a scratch on me” Tobirama sagged in relief, he hadn’t thought anyone had gotten hurt, but it was hard to think straight long enough to check. Hashir- “To’ra, darling come back,” Madara called softly and Tobirama forced himself beck to the present and Madara still kneeling in front of him “You’re soaked” Tobirama mumbled and reached out with a touch of power and a flicker of fingers to pull most of the water out of the long dark hair he loved so much leaving it damp but no longer dripping. “Thank you darling” Madara murmured softly “let me get you into something dry? Please?” Tobirama nodded, moving easily enough with the Uchiha as he helped the albino out of his water logged clothing and into something soft and dry (everything Madara had made for him was soft but house clothing in particular was just _lush_, Tobirama had no idea if he was ever going to get used to it) and then turning his attention to helping the Uchiha into something dry as well before pulling him down to sit in front of Tobirama so he could brush the long dark hair. This was better, he could do this, he could focus on this and let that be enough for right now, that would be alright, just brush Madara’s hair; he was good at this, he could do that, this was something he was good at.

Madara rumbled under his hands, pleased and warm- he was always warm and it was everything Tobirama had ever wanted- as Tobirama brush the tangles out of his dark hair, face going tight as his fingers brushed over a chunk- small and unnoticed unless you knew Madara’s hair as well as Tobirama did- that was shorn short and roughly; the albino could only think of one thing that could have caused that and Tobirama shifted close, wrapping his arms around his husband (dearest) tightly and pressing his face into the ash fine hair. “To’ra?” the Uchiha asked startled but Tobirama couldn’t find the words fighting with the sudden wash of fury; if Hashirama had killed Madara _from behind_ Tobirama didn’t know what he would do (yes he did, he would do his best to kill his brother and then himself) and even the thought of that made all the pain that had haunted him at the pain he was causing Hashirama pale in comparison. It was a sudden flash of clarity, bright and terrible though the last remnants of his creeping (_fail-_) numbness; there was nothing in the world that Tobirama could contemplate worse than Madara’s death and this, this was _different_ from the way things were **before** – how could he possibly be what his father wanted now? And how could he ever regret that he was no longer what his father had wanted him to be – not when he had Madara and all his dreams in his arms. Things were different now and how could he ever go back to being his father’s weapon now that he was here in the bosom of what should have been his enemies and happier here than he had ever been before in his life, things were different now and Madara had come back for him (<strike>Itama had not, Kawa had not, mother had not, father had not, Hashi had not – not after the</strike> <strike>river</strike>), Madara had come back.

“To’ra? Are you alright?” Madara asked again, concern creeping into his voice “I – Hashirama _attacked_ you; you can’t let him ever touch you again ‘dara, I don’t want to have to kill my brother” and Madara sucked in a shocked breath “_To’ra…_” but Tobirama just tightened his arms, twisting his head until he could bite sharply at the Uchiha’s neck “_No_ ‘dara, you can’t leave me; I’m a selfish man and you’re _not allowed _ to leave me” he hissed, lips pressed against creamy skin. The Uchiha shuddered, tipping his head to the side and giving Tobirama more access to his neck that the albino took immediate advantage of and laced their fingers together pressed over his heart; “As if I could ever deny you anything pretty eyes” Madara rasped, heat in his voice and the immediate capitulation to Tobirama’s request made the albino snarl and bite a rough mark high under the Uchiha’s jaw where everyone would see it, biting and sucking until he was sure it would be livid in the morning and take a _long_ time to fade. Reluctantly Tobirama released his hold after a long moment and licked gently at it before shifting to tuck his head into the crook of his husband’s (_dearest, **his**_) and just breathing through the light floating edges of too much emotion in to short a time.

Madara let him be for a while before shifting and speaking softly “Let me move darling, we can lay down together” and Tobirama reluctantly released his hold to let Madara turn and kiss him slowly, lingeringly; “mmm, back darling, let’s lie down” Tobirama grumbled a little but shifted back until Madara could lounge against the pillows before immediately shifting and burrowing into the Uchiha’s arms, clinging and pressing close as he could get as Madara crooned deeply to him. “All is well darling, all is well”

* * *

Madara started a little as the door to his room was opened and Izuna pocked his head into the room, grimacing a bit when he saw his older brother curled up with Tobirama as close as they could get and Madara rolled his eyes, smoothing his hand down the albino’s back when Tobirama grumbled and tried to wriggle closer- not something that could really be achieved at this point- raising and eyebrow at Izuna. The younger Uchiha wrinkled his nose at his brother but kept his voice low anyway “Are you hungry?” Madara sighed a little, “Not really but we should probably eat” he said reluctantly and Izuna nodded “You should be seen out and about as well, _both_ of you; the clan is worried” Madara dropped his head with a soft oath and nodded at his brother “We’ll be down in a few minutes” Izuna nodded back and slipped out as Madara tried to wake his beloved husband – Tobirama was not easy to wake and Madara _loved_ it given what it said about his level of trust in Madara. “Come on sleepy, time to get up, we need to eat and say hi to the clan; they’re a little worried after your rain stunt earlier” Madara said, Tobirama groaned deeply and shoved his face farther into Madara’s neck “Shit, I haven’t done something like that on accident in a _long _time, this is so embarrassing” Madara laughed deeply and rubbed at the back of Tobirama’s neck, cupping the back of it and squeezing, smirking when Tobirama relaxed father into him with a faint moan “…that is not helping me get up ‘dara” the albino said breathily.

Madara groaned “Fuck, To’ra” the albino laughed throatily before pressing a kiss to the Uchiha’s neck “Payback dear heart” he purred even as he pulled back sitting up and dragging his hands though moon pale hair and making Madara’s…problem worse. The Uchiha covered his face with his hands “_Fuck_”, “What-?” “do you have _any_ idea how impossibly breath taking you are” Madara groaned, dragging his hands down to look at a wide eyed Tobirama “I – uh” Madara gapped “You don’t have any idea do you” he breathed, shocked (thought maybe not so much on second thought, it…fit with what Madara had seen before, he would just have to make sure that Tobirama heard his as often as possible – and yes that delicate blush was _definitely_ part of it). Madara shook his head and leaned up to press a kiss to the sharp collarbone before swinging his legs off the bed and stretching as he stood, sighing as his back crack loudly; it was another moment before he heard Tobirama start moving again, adjusting his clothing and dropping a kiss on the corner of Madara’s mouth as they stepped out of their room.

Touka’s clear relief at seeing Tobirama made Madara’s gut clench sharply- had it been that bad or was Touka reacting to older episodes? It had clearly not been a surprise to the Senju that Tobirama had been so bad off- and her fan flicked through several movements that would have looked completely absentminded had Madara not been told that there was a language there he couldn’t read, whatever she said it made the corner of Tobirama’s lip twitch up and he touched her hand before settling at the table flicking a glance and fan tip at Izuna. Touka smirked and fluttered it in front of her face, dropping her eyes coyly and making Tobirama roll his as he dropped the fan next to his plate and turned his eyes to Izuna “Are you well Izuna? No injury?” the younger Uchiha blinked in surprise but shook his head as they set to eating, Madara reminded abruptly that he had had two long runs today and nothing to eat since breakfast as his appetite roared into existence and he set to his food with a will keeping an eye on Tobirama and slipping him bits of food when it looked like his beloved husband was going to stop eating (he was starting to see the changes already even though it had only been two weeks, Tobirama was going from too thin and sharp boned to sleekly lithe and it was making something in Madara _glow_ with smug pleasure).

It wasn’t until after the food was gone that Tobirama took a deep breath and turned to Madara “What is the story that Hashirama has been told?” the albino asked in a level voice and Madara grimaced, exchanging a look with Izuna. “I…_insinuated_ that you had showed up at the Uchiha compound and died because we didn’t know why you were here and not a threat. I never told him a lie” Madara added with a laugh “didn’t need to, but Kikiyo prepared a fur for me that was enough like yours for Hashirama to mistake it and a little blood was…convincing” Touka was giving him an approving look but Tobirama was staring at his plate with a complicated look on his face. He sighed and rubbed at his face “That makes sense” the albino agreed quietly “it will keep him off your back and give the clan” (and _you_ Madara added mentally) “space. He will need to focus on putting our- _his_ clan in order without either Touka or I. I just –“ he struggled for words and then shook his head, leaning into Madara’s side tiredly “I don’t want to think about this” he muttered and the Uchiha wrapped his arm around narrow shoulders and pressed a kiss to thick hair “Then don’t, focus on the feast tomorrow and the children and the clan matters Kikiyo is going to start passing over to you. Focus on now and here and me” the Uchiha said firmly, Izuna nodded and Touka smiled; Tobirama sighed softly “Very well” he murmured twisting into Madara and breathing words into his ear “I will _happily_ focus on you dear heart” that had the Uchiha groaning (which set off Izuna’s wailing and Touka laughing “_Whhhyyyyy!? Why must you be like this all the time???”_)


	23. one rose of sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devotion; consumed by Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> largely smut - emotional as usual but not needed if you like to skip that

Tobirama smiled when Madara moved up behind him, pressing close and kissing his neck hotly “I have another gift for you if you would accept it” the Uchiha purred and Tobirama blinked “_Another _one?” he gasped “’dara-“ but the Uchiha just laughed and kissed him into silence, “If you think I am going to stop giving you gifts simply because we are wedded now you _clearly_ are mistaken, I intend to spoil you for the rest of our natural lives” he promised darkly and Tobirama shivered. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t like the gifts; so far they were all wonderful and perfect for _him_ and Tobirama had never really had that before- father hadn’t given many gifts and even then he gave what was needed not what was wanted and Hashi…well same old story- so it was a sharp warmth every time Madara placed something new in his hands; another clear proof of how well his husband (dearest) knew him and how much effort he put into giving him what _he _wanted and every time he looked at the gifts he knew- had physical _proof_\- how much Madara cared for him, how could he not love that (and it was guiltily nice to be spoiled and doubted on though Tobirama knew he shouldn’t enjoy it so)?

“Close your eyes darling” Madara rumbled behind him in a dark voice and Tobirama laughed but did as he was asked feeling the Uchiha move around him, the rustling of his clothing cluing Tobirama into Madara kneeling, “Can I touch your leg?” Madara asked and Tobirama shivered as Madara’s touch lingered around his bare ankle (he hadn’t worn anything under his robe to dinner, there hadn’t seemed to be much point) “Yes” he breathed and Madara lifted his foot, pressing a kiss to the knob or his ankle. Tobirama’s breath hissed out form him but he remained still and let Madara have his way; there was a rustling and something cool and wide settled around his ankle, Madara pressing kisses around the top of what must have been an anklet “You know the Nara wear rings when they wed? The Uchiha have never done that, to much risk with weapons, but ankles…it’s not as obvious as we might like as much as we like to show off our partners, but it is a private reminder.” The Uchiha rasped, Tobirama licked his lips, mouth dry “And is there one for me to put on you?” he asked; Madara hummed as he kissed his way up Tobirama’s leg, lingering at the bend of his knee and making Tobirama sway with swelling heat. “Of course darling” Madara breathed against Tobirama’s skin before setting it down and lifting the other fastening what felt like a slim chain around his other ankle with hot open mouthed kisses; Tobirama’s head tipped back and he breathed out around a faint moan “And that?” he asked, “Means nothing other than I thought it would look good on you. I was right” and the rasp in the Uchiha’s voice made Tobirama shudder almost as much as his mouth on the albino’s skin.

Madara stood slowly, skimming his hands over Tobirama’s sides as he did before stepping back slowly, moving away for a long moment, soft clinking cluing in Tobirama even as his husband (dearest) returned “May I touch your neck?” he asked and the albino laughed throatily “You don’t need to ask ‘dara” Tobirama said tipping his head into the lingering caress as Madara fastened an impossibly soft length of fabric around his neck, a heavy pendant cool against the notch of his collarbone “The pattern of my Mangekyō” he rasped and Tobirama _shook_ with delight, fingers raising to brush over the smooth glass “_Oh_” he breathed and Madara moaned into his ear, head dropping onto the albino’s neck for a moment before his hands shifted and another chain interspersed with large medallions dropped around Tobirama’s neck “I want to see you with my clan crest on you” followed a moment later by what felt like a several chains and dangling ends “I’ll show you want this one it last” Madara gasped into his ear and Tobirama hummed. Madara moved away again and took Tobirama’s hand when he returned, picking it up carefully to keep from surprising the former Senju; the Uchiha lifted Tobirama’s hand to his lips and brushing kisses across it before licking at his fingers “_Gods of flame_ I love your hands To’ra, they’re so very strong” he sucked gently at the first two and Tobirama whimpered “so skilled” turned and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the palm “so _careful_” a bite on the inside of his wrist before reluctantly pulling back and wrapping cool metal around his wrist and slipping something up his arm to curl around his bicep. Madara switched to the other arm, curling metal and gems around Tobirama’s skin and spending even more time lingering and licking, sucking, humming around the fingers before drawing back slowly and smoothing his hands inside the robe.

“May I take this off you?” he rasped and Tobirama whimpered, so hot he almost couldn’t breathe, before forcing his voice to work “_yes”_ Madara groaned and pushed the fabric off the albino’s shoulders cool air and metal settling against his burning skin making Tobirama gasp even as Madara whined “Of sweet gods if you could see what you look like...” he trailed off and smoothed his hands up the albino’s sides before tugging on one of the chains draped around Tobirama’s neck. “Tell me if you don’t like this” he said firmly as he could in such a breathy voice and Tobirama nodded immediately, shivering in anticipation; Madara’s fingers circled around his nipple, coaxing it into firmness and making Tobirama whine only to jerk and spasmed when something cool and tight clamped around the nub, swaying when he realized that Madara had fastened some kind of nipple clamp on him that was connected to the necklace. “Good?” Madara asked on a moan and Tobirama nodded franticly, shuddering when the other closed and sent a flash of heat through him “_Madara”_ he whimpered and the Uchiha fell into a hot kiss as though it would be painful not to.

* * *

Madara was so hard his head was spinning; Tobirama was so stunning like this (trusting Madara with his eyes closed and draped in things _Madara_ had given him) Madara felt like he couldn’t _breathe_. He coaxed his lover to the bed with careful touches and positioned them carefully facing the window looking out over their garden, reflective with the dark; he wanted Tobirama to see how stunning he was, wanted his beloved husband to see himself the way that Madara did, _stunning, breathtaking, mesmerizing_. It was easy with so much of Tobirama’s trust to coax the albino in front of him, kneeling on Madara’s lap with his back to the Uchiha’s chest even as Madara reached for the ointment they used for this and slicked his fingers, pressing his other hand just above the jut of Tobirama’s hard, _delicious_ cock. “Open your pretty eyes darling” Madara rasped even as he pressed a finger in- a little difficult from this angle but Madara couldn’t bring himself to care. Tobirama’s stunning eyes flew open on a sharp gasp and blew wide when he saw them in the window; Madara watching him over his shoulder, the albino's pale shape slim and lithe in the broader Uchiha's embrace as Madara curled close around his lover, glittering metal and jewels drawing the eye over china-pale skin.

“If only I had a chain to wrap around your pretty cock darling” Madara’s voice was deep and throaty as he watched Tobirama twist on his fingers every breath pulling at the chains clipping his nipples together making the albino whine; “I’ll wrap pearls around it, or thin silver chains so tight you can’t come until I let you” he purred and Tobirama whimpered. “Ma-ah-da-ra, _in_ please, more” and there was no way in hell that Madara could resist his beloved husband _pleading_ with him, not today. He pressed in, panting as tight heat wrapped around his cock; it was good, so, so very good (it always was) “Do you see what we look like? Look – _ha_ – at yourself – _To’ra_ – do you see how stunning you are?” he gasped and panted into the albino’s ear even as Tobirama lifted up a little and pressed down with a long moan. “Look at how you look in my symbols, in my gifts” Tobirama whimpered “look at what we look like together pretty eyes, see what you look like to me” the albino whined and twisted, one hand knotted in Madara’s hair behind the Uchiha’s head, the stretch forcing him down on Madara’s cock harder and tugging at the metal around hard pink nubs; transfixed Madara dragged on hand up to rub at the hard peaks, Tobirama’s shivering around Madara’s cock making the Uchiha swear deeply. “_Madara!!_” the former Senju whined as Madara dropped his other hand to curl tight around the pale cock, framing it with his broad hand and holding it to watch it slide though his hand every time Tobirama shoved down onto Madara. “Look at you – _gods_ – so beautiful, wish I had a clone just to suck you off just like this” Madara panted, completely lost on the sight of them together Sharingan having spun into existence long ago.

It was slow like this, slow and molten like nothing Madara had ever felt before as both of them pushed farther and farther up, Tobirama twisting under Madara’s hands on his body and words purred in his ear and Madara dizzy with the heat of his beloved husband's body and the _magnificent_ sight they made together; Tobirama was his, his, _his_, and like this there was absolutely no way that that could be denied. Tobirama was _his_ and he was taking such good care of him, it was Madara’s care that had the albino writhing and moaning and beautiful; Madara’s and Madara was taking care of him, Madara was the one that was taking care of him now and Tobirama was flourishing under it and it was _that_ that sent Madara over the edge, his sudden tight grip and the wash of heat dragging the albino after him.


	24. comes before the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama's thinking is very muddled here and it's short which all Hashirama POV will be (there will also not be much of his POV)

Hashirama stared at his fingers for a long time, mind far away and fuzzily empty before he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed at his eyes. There was so much work to do, he had never realized how much of it Tobi and Touka did and with both of them…absent (gone, Tobi was-) he was struggling to fight his way through the work that was piling up and trying to figure out who to turn to for help now; there was a few main line cousins and Kaito was one that Tobi had…trusted (?) or at least worked with, which was honestly as best Hashirama could find in terms of recommendations. Kaito’s wife was a smart woman as well and one that was also distantly related to the main line but Ayme was a healer so he couldn’t turn to her for help and – Hashirama swore softly and slammed his hand down on the desk, how _dare_ Tobi just _leave_ and abandon all this to- but no. The Senju snarled at himself, Tobi – Tobi hadn’t abandoned Hashirama not, not _really_ he had just – that was – Hashirama had – Ayme was out but Kaito would help and Hashirama still needed to look into a spouse before long thought he didn’t know how he was going to treat with the Uzumaki without Tobi- _no_. just, no. Maybe he couldn’t talk to the Uzumaki but it wouldn’t be bad to reaffirm the Senju alliance with the Hatake and it would take him a long time to figure out how to treat with Uzu now and he _had_ to marry, the clan needed the certainty that came from a line of succession and – wait what about the Mizuchi? Tobi had told him about an offered contract with them a while ago and if Hashirama wasn’t wrong that clan was very good with bloodline traits, the malleability making them a good fit for passing traits down, that – that would work. It wasn’t perfect and he had to figure out how to deal with the Uzumaki but the snake clan would be easier to treat with, a _lot_ easier (he remembered that from what Tobi had told him, though he wished that he had listened more now that Tobi was – was -).

Hashirama shoved away from his desk and walked over to the window; Kaito would help, and there were a few others that he had worked with, he hadn’t been _that_ divorced from the running of his clan- at least not the people side of it- even if Tobi had done the most work (how had Hashirama not known about all that work? How had – how – he – Tobi had done so _much,_ and the healers said – but they must be wrong, Hashirama would have known, he _would have known_, <strike>wouldn’t he?</strike>). He needed to go through his brother’s things – and just – _why_ had Tobi gone to Madara (surely it wasn’t what Hashirama had said? There was no way it could be that no matter what Madara – and how – but – it wasn’t his fault) and why had Madara…done that; Madara was his _friend_, was his gift from the divine, his dream sharer and closer than even a brother and _his!_ how _dare_ Madara walk away from that?! How dare Madara get _married_ (unless, surely it was for an heir and not love, just like Hashirama was going to, but Izuna was the heir wasn’t he?) without telling Hashirama?! They were _best friends_! but – Tobi – how could Madara have – Tobi, _Tobi_. Wetness dripping onto his hands started Hashirama out of his thoughts and he stared down at his hands, confused by the spreading damp; why-? (_Tobi_)

He drew in a breath and swiped his hands over his cheeks, there was thigs to do and he had to talk to elder Emi about the diplomacy, it had been years since she had taken lead on such things (when had Tobi taken over for her and why hadn’t Hashi – no, it wasn’t – Tobi should have told him. Tobi should have told him if things were that hard for him <strike>right?</strike>) but she could take them over again and he had a…goodish relationship with the elders (he did now, after Tobi had made things right after Hashi had, had insisted on making some changes on the way that the clan was run but – what was Tobi _not_ involved in?..._had_ not been involved in). The paper in his fingers made a flapping sound and Hashirama stared at his fingers (was his hand shaking?) brain a hazy mess (had he tried to stab Madara? _his_ Madara?) (but Tobi, _Tobi_, _why?_) (_why_ would <strike>Tobi</strike> <strike>Madara</strike> do that?), no, he had work to do. his clan, his peace, there was work to do. (so much work, _why-? You should have told me!_)


	25. sampaguita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fidelity, strength and dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows right after after ch. 24

Touka was laughing at him and Izuna didn’t even care (it was good to hear her laugh after…after earlier – the way that she had looked when they got back still made Izuna’s chest hurt, seeing her in that pain was something he would really like to avoid), _why_ brother?! _Why_?!? Izuna didn’t want to see that; sure he loved that Madara was so (sickeningly) happy and content and he…didn’t hate that Tobirama looked so happy too but _still_, Izuna _didn’t want to see that!!_ (maybe Tobi would make him a jutsu to bleach his eyes, worth a try. It seemed more likely than them _stopping_) “Izuna” Touka said, laughter edging her voice like gold gilding and every bit as mesmerizing to Izuna as he dragged his face out of his hands to stare at her (_so pretty_…); Touka shook her head and a smile curved her dark red lips “you realize they’re not going to stop?” she asked and Izuna whimpered again, burying his head in his hands again “_Whyyyy?!?”_

It took Touka a long time to stop laughing and start clearing plates off the table; Izuna scrambled up to help, all but tripping over his feet in the rush to gather things off the table and follow his – his – _intended_ (!!He was wearing Touka’s knife!!) into the kitchen. “You don’t-“ he said as he placed things on the counter. She shot him an unimpressed look “The lowest ranking members take care of the washing up in your clan don’t they? At least at dinner, I know Madara has cleaned up after other meals” Izuna squirmed a little, she wasn’t wrong, they had always had the lowest ranking family member clean up after dinner; back when there had been more people in the house that had been…different, now it was only Madara and Izuna and Kikiyo- though Hikaku and Yuuko had dinner with them often and were in and out of the house- except that was different now wasn’t it? There was Tobirama now, and _Touka_ and Haru and Kagami darting in and out and eating lunch with them most of the time, things were different now. (it frightened Izuna a little to think about what his reaction to this would have been before he started talking to Chura, to think about how easily he would have thrown this all away before he even knew what he was losing.)

“Izuna?” Touka’s hand on his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked in her dark eyes, the faint furrow between her _perfect_ brows and the words just slipped out “Can I kiss you?” he blurted and Touka’s eyes went wide for a moment before a sly smile curved her hearts-blood red lips “No” Izuna’s heart plummeted “but I'll kiss you” he was getting dizzy with emotion whiplash, or, wait, was that the feeling of her lips on his and her hand on his hip? Yup, that was definitely what was making him feel faint (_wow_), the warmth of her and the faint taste of her lip-paint and – _ooohhh_ – what had he been thinking? That thing with her lips was…. Touka drew back slowly, a light flush on her cheeks almost immediately overtaken with a bright smug smile as Izuna stared dazedly at her “You – I – _wow_” was he stuttering? He was stuttering wasn’t he. on the other hand he challenged anyone to be kissed by Touka and then see her smile like that and _not_ loose track of their thoughts – _wait!_ _NO_, he didn’t challenge _anyone_ with that, nobody was allowed to do that but Izuna (unless Touka changed her mind, please don’t change her mind…). The Senju laughed and tugged at his hair gently “Come on pet, we should get these dishes clean” Izuna nodded along dumbly with her words and followed obediently to help dry dishes as she washed them. (he almost dropped and broke on of the bowls when Touka shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes and smirked “you don’t need permission for a kiss Izu”)

(as they cleaned Izuna quietly asked her about the afternoon and listened softly as she explained about Tobi’s reaction to feeling Hashirama upset, explained in a tight voice about watching Tobirama fall apart under the grief of his little brothers and his too cold father, as she explained how hard it was to know that Hashirama- who was a good kid before he was a spoiled man, who she had _<strike>did</strike> _loved even after everything- was in pain and fear at the same time that the man wouldn’t actually learn from that pain, explained in a shaking voice as she scrubbed too hard at a long since clean dish that it felt – felt like she was _failing_ her clan, failing her other cousin; surely she should have stayed and made sure that Hashirama _learned_ and—Izuna took the rag from her hand and tugged her into his arms and hummed softly until the shuddering stopped.)

* * *

Morning came too early in Izuna’s opinion, creeping in with Izuna’s gratitude that he was so far away from his brother’s room (he did _not_ need to know _anything_ about what Madara and Tobi did in bed) and the excited knowledge that Tobirama’s official introduction into the clan was tonight and therefore a damn big _party_; it was the first chance they had to introduce their new members to how the Uchiha partied and Izuna was _looking forward_ to it. The only thing that Izuna wished was that – wait. He shot up, shoving his loose hair over his shoulder and all but falling out of bed as his feet tangled in the sheets and he ran to knock on Touka’s door, too excited by his idea to be worried at the growl in the woman’s voice when she called for him to come in “Touka!” he gasped breathlessly “Touka, I have just had the most _amazing_ idea” (Touka didn’t _like_ mornings, she and Tobirama both hated them and being woken- even by her cute Uchiha- was _not _something that made her happy. On the other hand…he was _adorable_ in the morning with his loose hair and yukata, she licked her lips, yup, she would be ok with waking up to this in her bed) “Touka you said that Tobi knows how to dance right? and that he’s good at it? so, _so, what if he danced tonight?!_” Touka frowned a little and Izuna leaned closer “think about the look on Madara’s _face_” and a smile of pure, delightful evil spread over the Senju’s beautiful face (….._wow….._) “_Yeeessss_” she hissed “yes that would be…_wonderful_” then she turned to Izuna with a glint in her eye “my clever little love, thinking of wonderful things” (_oh shit_, Izuna liked begin called that) “how ever shall I reward you?” (they were a little late to breakfast and Izuna was in enough of a well kissed haze to not wail about the glow-y look to his brother and Tobirama).

It was Touka who pulled Tobi aside after the meal while Madara talked to Kikiyo about the clan and how they were faring after yesterday (the story would have to be passed around that no one was to talk about Tobirama and give up the game, the clan would have no problem going along with it- they were possessive of their winter fox- but still need to know what the game was) and Tobirama looked at his cousin with clear wariness “…what Touka?” the female Senju grinned the grin of the diabolical “We have an _idea_ for you little cousin, how would you like to give your husband a treat?” and Izuna took one look at the flush slipping over pale cheeks and the thick vermillion collar with its glass pendant (oh for-! _Madara_, possessive much?) and the way Tobirama’s fingers brushed over the pendant and Izuna took a _deep_ breath to fight down the whimper (_really Mada?!_) “I know he would like it, like, I _know_ he would” Izuna forced out around the whimper in his throat. Tobirama looked between them uncertainly for a moment “…What do you have in mind?” he asked, still wary; “Nothing much, just that you dance for him” Touka said “he saw a little bit of your dance on the Hagoromo mission” (Tobirama cringed) “_apparently_ he liked it so much he almost didn’t get out on time and told Izuna all about the dancer he saw” Tobirama shot Izuna a glance and the Uchiha nodded vigorously “I just thought it would be nice to give him a chance to see the whole thing”.

Tobirama looked between them for a long moment, his fingers brushed over the Mangekyō pendent and Touka smirked “…fine “ the albino sighed and Touka cackled. Izuna punched the air and yanked Tobi into a hug, freezing for a second until the former Senju hugged him back, the stiffness fading out of his body the longer that Izuna squeezed him. Touka snickered and tugged on Izuna’s hair, pulling the Uchiha back and pressing a hard kiss to his lips before ushering him out to make preparations for the right music in the festivities. (as Izuna darted out the door he heard Tobirama speak behind him “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” and Touka cackling like something demonic – Izuna had never been more attracted to anyone before in his _life_.)

* * *

Night came on with the entire clan bubbling over with excitement, they had seen Madara and Tobirama together but never for long (just long enough to get hit with The Cute) and were very much looking forward to seeing their clan leaders interact in front of them (also, the Uchiha loved a good party) and Izuna was _reveling_ in the vibrant atmosphere, it had been so long since the clan had had something to celebrate like this; for far to long it had been funerals or season festivals- always a little bitter with the empty places where loved ones had been before- and the chance to really _celebrate_ something as good as the clan head getting married- and married to someone he was _crazy _about (the clan was _so_ grateful that Tobirama had taken Madara’s hand in marriage, at least the fretting over gifts had stopped…right?)- wasn’t something that any one of them wanted to loose. Standing in the middle of the square watching his clan swirl around him lighting the fires and setting up tables around the edges, the heady scent of food (fish, fish and blueberries and Madara’s favorite sweet buns) filling the air and his clan vibrating with excitement Izuna breathed deep and felt something prickle at the back of his eyes, something like joy and heartbreak (was this what Madara’s peace was? was this what Madara wanted so desperately, a chance to celebrate without sorrow?) catching in his throat and it was – it was just so – so _hard_ and Izuna didn’t – didn’t – didn’t – his breath caught and he _couldn’t breath_ and then – and then arms wrapped around him, strong and firm as a chin settled on his shoulder and Touka hummed in his ear “Your clan does know how to get ready for a party” she said, the words slipping across Izuna’s cheek and making the sting in his eyes turn wet (_this _was what his brother meant wasn’t it. the chance to celebrate with loved ones that they never would have been able to find before).

“Izuna?” Touka said, concern in her voice as she turned the Uchiha to face her “what’s wrong pet? Oh, don’t cry, it’s alright, everything is ok for now” she murmured wiping at his cheeks and her brows furrowed in concern; Izuna hiccupped a little “I – I know, that’s, that’s the th-thing, I can’t remember that last time everything was this good and I just…” he trailed off, not sure was he was trying to say but Touka’s eyes went soft and dark and she drew him close, wrapping her arms around him and tipping their heads together “Oh Izu” she sighed but said nothing else and let them just stand quietly together until Izuna felt a little less like he was going to fly apart at the seams. In time Izuna’s emotion eased and he pulled back enough to kiss her gratefully, pleased when he pulled back to see the smug smile back on her face even as her dark eyes searched his; after a moment she nodded, dragged him in for a heady kiss (Izuna was _so_ impressed by her lipstick game, he already know that when she pulled back his lips might be red but it wouldn’t be smeared all over either of them, it was _impressive_) and then let him go, a little dazed and tired, to show her what was being prepared and the nature of the Uchiha when their passion was turned to joy and not war. (Touka wanted _out_ of the house, she would have to go back in later to help Tobi dress but until then she was getting out of the sappy, she wasn’t even in the same room as the happy couple and she could still feel spun-sugar scented air wafting through the house.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama's dancing will be sort of based on Dunhuang Dance


	26. nine hundred and ninety nine dog roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal and infinite love; Pleasure, Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about dance below, though it might be good to listen to some music while reading

Tobirama grimaced a bit at the glint in Touka’s eye as she stepped up next to him on Izuna’s arm, Kikiyo on the other side of Madara in a lovely kimono of sunset colors; they were all well dressed really and must have been quite the sight, Madara in Uchiha indigo and gold and Tobirama in silver and vermillion with Touka wrapped in rich greens and Izuna in another shade of red. Yes, thought Tobirama as Madara nodded at Hikaku and Yuuka at the doors- Tobirama was completely unsurprised that the Uchiha preferred (required) dramatic entrances, Madara had always indulged in them after all- they must have made quite the sight when the light from the fires in the square slipped in and over their finery (he had no idea, the Uchiha were struck momentarily breathless by all the sight of them- so much deadly pretty!- and he had no idea that he and Madara looked like light and shadow made human, glowing together in a flickering flame and whispering smoke).

Stepping out into the onto the engawa was stepping out into a wave of sound and scent as the Uchiha cheered and burst of celebratory flame exploded from the gathered people; yes, Tobirama thought as Madara led him to the tree at the center of the square, these are a people I will take as my own, these are people I will fight and die for. This passion and joy and the way they so easily included Tobirama was more than enough for him to fight for. Fingers brushed against his shoulder and arms affectionately, sly smiles aimed at where his fingers rested on Madara’s arm, bright eyes glittering with respect, warm chakra swirling in his senses like fragrant incense, and all of it, all of it from people that had every reason to hate Tobirama (he had never known such acceptance). “To’ra?” Madara asked under his breath as the reached the center and the albino pulled in a sharp breath, curling a little closer at his husband and brushing a fleeting kiss over his cheekbone “Nothing ‘dara” (there was a faint sound almost like a coo, what-?); the Uchiha examined him but nodded and turned back to the clan, a brilliant smile blooming on his face “Uchiha, clan, family, may I introduce you to my beloved husband, Tobirama Uchiha!” and the clan _burst_ into cheers and blossoming flame jutsu.

The rest of Madara’s remarks- short and uncomplicated for now, they could talk of the future later- passed in a blur for Tobirama, completely overwhelmed as he was by the firefly chakra of his new clan – gods of deeps but they burned _bright_. It was intoxicating to be around so much unfettered chakra- they must not teach their children to control it the same way the Senju did (and always had), which made sense given that they were all so close to having the same chakra nature- and Tobirama was swept up in it for a long moment before he could reach for Touka next to him (_spearmint-burningrosemary-lipstick_) and Izuna, so focused on her that it tamed his _sharpsoral-lightningfire-petriyedwood _into a tight bundle; and of course Madara, brilliant and warm and all consuming when Tobirama turned his senses on the other man (his _husband_). Grounding as always (as only he had ever been) Tobirama’s senses twined around him and when the Uchiha clan head turned to him to see if he had anything to add (they had talked about it before, he didn’t but Madara wanted him to say _something_) the albino couldn’t drag enough attention away to remember propriety- not that he cared about that much- and instead curled his hand around Madara’s jaw to draw him into a lingering kiss.

Madara’s breath hitched in surprise but he melted into Tobirama anyway, sliding his arm around the albino’s waist to the sound of cheering (was that…was that _cooing_?) and dipping Tobirama back into a dramatic kiss; in another life it might have surprised the albino but here? Here he was slowly starting to understand that such gestures were part of his life now and bent easily, gratefully, in his husband’s hands (he had always bent to the whims of those he loved but none had ever held him so close before) kissing deeper and warmer for a sustained moment before Madara reluctantly righted them, petting along the red on Tobirama’s cheek with an adoring look in his eyes (that was _definitely_ cooing) before pulling away completely, apparently willing to let that be Tobirama’s contribution as the albino leaned into his side a little too heavily for normal.

The clan dispersed, turning to food laden tables as Madara lead their little party to the head table under the great tree but pulling Tobirama closer under the shade before sitting “Are you alright, you look a little…” he trailed off at Tobirama sent him a dazed smile and hummed a little tipsily “_Perfect_, I’m with you” and then, and _then_, Madara _blushed_; his eyes went wide and red suffused his cheeks as his mouth opened and closed dumbly and that was worth saying any ridiculous things. Huh. Maybe he should take advantage of his loose mouth while it was easier with him chakra drunk. “You know that don’t you? Everything is better when I’m with you, you make me so…so…so” drat, words where flitting out of his head like sparks off fire “_steady_, and safe. And happy. And cared for. And horny” (a whimper, Izu? But Madara was fully red now) “I want _you_ ‘dara, always have always will.”

* * *

Madara was going to faint with the rush of emotion (and blood) to his head. If there was one thing every Uchiha was raised with it was the fear of marrying out clan (or worse of finding a Center out clan) when so few ever felt as intensely as the Uchiha did; to often it fell to tragedy when the Uchiha loved to hard and obsessively (Madara was wise enough to understand that being the object of an Uchiha’s love was no easy thing, not when everything they were was tied to you, it was suffocating sometimes) and the other person simply couldn’t take the pressure, the weight of being a person’s _everything_. It was a fate he had feared ever since he was a child, waking from dreams of finding a person to love above all others (finding a Center if he was lucky) and destroying them with his love or chasing them away, of killing in them what he loved and what love they had for them because he couldn’t change his nature (and in the end he knew he would only love like this once, how could he ever sleep with another when when he closed his eyes all he could see was Tobirama in his arms tucked close and trusting in sleep/arching and flushed with desire adorned with his gifts/curled in the rain over his brother/ turning to Madara with a tiny smile just for him? like all of his blood he would never forget, not ever, and he had _feared_ that all his life (the nightmare haunting him almost as much as dreams of his brother’s blood soaking dirt into mud) and even knowing Tobirama wasn’t a fickle man, even knowing that the albino, his _husband,_ was constant as the tide he had feared that it would be too much. And to find that it hadn’t, that Tobirama flourished under his attention, that his _husband_ turned warm and trusting under focused care, had been a revelation.

But this…to have the words that so often eluded Tobirama no matter how hard he tried to find them for Madara - who hadn’t _needed_ them when he was so often shown had much he was Tobirama’s North and the star he steered by, was a gift he hadn’t know would touch him so deeply. Tobirama stepped forward a little, closer to Madara and reached for his head with glowing fingers, a dark light Madara had never seen before- and it didn’t even occur to him to move when they settled over his eyes and Tobirama whispered “This is what you mean to me” warmth when the world was cruel/laughter when flashing bright with passion over Hashirama’s idiocy in battle/comfort when nothing seemed worth fighting for/honesty when the world so often lied/despair over never being closer/heartbreak when unwanted/bitter envy that Hashirama would always be first/_fool_ to dream/hopeless secret unkillable glint of want/want when ash soft hair brushed his cheek/pain when eyes slid past/joy when warmth was banked and calm and showed that that could happen/impossible kindness/blissful closeness/burning desire/searing clean old touch/feeling _enough _(maybe)/loving/wanting/choosing/_needing_ “do you see ‘dara? Do you see how there could never be another?”

Tobirama’s cool fingers drew back, but only far enough to wipe Madara’s tears and smooth over his skin as the Uchiha shook. Overwhelmed he dragged his _husband_ into his arms and buried his face in Tobirama’s neck, unable to speak as gentle hand smoothed down his hair (want when ash soft hair brushed his cheek) and shaking with old fear come undone. Distantly he heard Izuna speak up _“what just-?” _and Touka answer “_I don’t – that was yin release, I’ve seen Tobi use it once before, but I don’t-?” _but it hardy mattered (except for the tiny shock of awe, _yin_ release? HOW?!) in Tobirama’s arms with the taste of need in his mouth. “Are you alright?” Tobirama whispered, sounding more awake than he had “I’m sorry to do that without asking, I should have thought better than to do it when I was chakra drunk- you’re clan is so _free_ with their chakra, I’ve never felt anything like it so large scale- and maybe I-“ the anxiety was sparking in his _husband_ again and that _wouldn’t do_ so Madara pulled back and framed that dear face in his hands, kissing the sweet mouth gently as he could. “Don’t apologize for that darling, _never_ for that.” (Tobirama’s smile was like star light)

* * *

Tobirama wasn’t ready for this, he needed more sake to be ready for this. But Touka was ushering him aside and Izuna was speaking to the musicians and the other dancers were being ushered off the cleared space (it was interesting to see how different Uchiha dances were from the pairs oriented Senju dace, much more everyone joining and stopping their feet and swaying hips and wild spinning), so when his cousin took shot him a sharp look he sighed and shucked off the top layer of his semi-ornate clothing, layer of rich (soft) cloth in her hands as he stripped down to something he could dance in. It was frustrating to not have proper clothing but there was little to be done with the time they had so this would suffice; hakama- the sharp triangle of hip it bared cooling in the night- and nothing else but a few of Madara’s gifts on his ankles and arms (and the Mangekyō pendant at his neck). Even with the fires it was a little chilly when he stepped back into the fire light at the center of the square but Tobirama knew he would warm quickly as a slow rhythm was started, gong and sweeping strings setting it apart from the Uchiha music as Touka’s light voice took up the wordless melody and the flute followed after her. Well, thought Tobirama, at least he wasn’t alone in this endeavor.

Stepping farther into the center he was surprised by the sudden movement at Izuna tossed a long narrow bolt of brilliant fluttering white cloth over his shoulders, so Touka had found a ribbon for him after all, that would make this easier. It settled over his shoulders and trailed on the ground around him for several feet and Tobirama _breathed_; lean back, arch, slow and precise as he had been taught. The pull of balance as the music glided him from one movement to another; control, the true show of mastery, smooth, back, lean, hold the bend, let muscles pull against each other and hold him up against the call of gravity and sense, leg out (slow) up, bend, extend, breath, (these pant weren’t ideal, the loose fabric fell back as his knee- slightly bent- brushed his nose, not to bad with a touch of chakra it was nothing more than a flash of thigh, still, ugh, he hated not having the right things) twist, fabric catching a small hand signs worth of wind and flashing out in an eye-catching twist of white (it would get so dirty…), a fast shift, spin fast, faster, faster, leap legs up and even, breath, parallel to the ground as he had been taught. Touka’s voice rose sharply, twisting in wordless hawk call of song, (ah, a gong, the musicians were getting it then) and down, a little pressure of duton and the earth spasmed as if to a great weight landing on it (this was fun with chakra, he hadn’t realized it would be) dust and fluttering white hiding him, _wind, _use the fabric and a touch of power to spin the dust out and away. Now. Slow, breath, bend (huh, this was so much better with chakra, his hair was brushing the dirt and nothing to hold him up but muscle of one leg as the other extended up, with a little chakra he could bend so much farther back), twist, breath, careful, mind the hands, long, energy out the fingers, hold, stretch (he would need to do this more often, the stretch was lovely on his muscles, he had forgotten he _enjoyed_ this, a mix of dance and kata and purely useless).

Touka’s voice swooped up and down like many voices in an echoing chamber, and the flute fluttered high and bright, then, drop, the twist that came just before the end, stretch, hold, breath, out, flick, white like wings around him, down and twist, breath, reach up, and then out. Touka’s voice drifting and settling like feathers into silence; Tobirama hardly noticed, his hand extended to his slack jawed lover and red eyes locked with red.

* * *

Madara had been a little confused when Touka pulled his _husband_ away but Tobirama had looked only a little resigned so he hadn’t said anything about whatever scheme she and his little brother had come up with and sweet flame he was glad he hadn’t when Tobirama stood in the fire, his pale skin to white for the fire, _glowing_ like the moon even as Touka started to sing and music rose in a slow drum less style he had never heard before. Then there was more white fluttering and Izuna darted back to his side with an excited smile. All thought of that left his head the moment Tobirama _moved_ though; Madara had never seen anything like it, perfect economy of motion and grace melded with a shifting display of strength and balance like nothing he had ever seen before (or had he?), a stretch and more white skin, music twisting with long muscles and flaring fingers and – Madara had seen something like this, _years_ ago, perfectly timed to distract as he fled a botched mission, had that, no there was no way but – that bend was to perfect a match “He –“ Madara breathed, transfixed even when Izuna spoke, shock in his voice “Yeah, distracted so you could get out, but, wow, I can see what you were talking about now.” Madara nodded dumbly, Tobirama was…beauty and strength made flesh, control honed to perfection and tiny twists of chakra he wasn’t natured to (Izuna sucked in a shocked breath), and Madara had _never _seen anything like this (so, _so_ glad he had called up the Sharingan the second he saw Tobirama without a shirt) it was more that he had ever conceived of.

The Music swooped and twisted and Tobirama followed it into stillness, white skin like snow in the sun, glittering with sweat and chest moving in fast but not labored breathing as he held out his hand to Madara. a moment in time and then the Uchiha lunged, over the table in an easy smooth movement to take his _husband_’s hand and pull him close, nosing at his jaw and kissing light and fast at his lips (he need to catch his breath Madara knew), skimming his hands over sweat slick skin and a rumbling indistinct sound rolling out oh his chest “You like it then?” Tobirama asked breathlessly and Madara felling into helpless laughter “You are _perfection_ beloved husband, Tobirama, my To’ra”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's HARD to write sap when my head hurts...I want to make Tobi hurt with me (I am a horrible person).
> 
> Also, I'm not a choreographer so for the dance I wrote it like it feels to perform- though I have never danced this style (dunhuang)- including the little incidental thoughts about costume and such, those are normal things to think about when you know what you are doing well.


	27. one white rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devotion; reverence, new beginnings.

Tobirama smiled against Madara’s lips, laughing when the Uchiha tightened his hold on the albino’s waist spun them, lifting Tobirama off the ground and making the former Senju smooth appreciative hands over strong shoulders- gods he loved Madara’s muscles- before wrapping his arms around them. Madara let him down slowly broad hands warm and caressing against the bare skin of Tobirama’s back, eyes warm “You have no idea what you look like do you?” The Uchiha asked; the albino huffed a soft laugh and stroked the side of Madara’s face, brushing the heavy fringe out of dark eyes “As long as you’re looking I don’t really care” he promised. Madara’s eyes went big and red spread out over his cheeks, hair fluffing up and muscles twitching where they were pressed together as he tried not to flail; Tobirama smirked and tipped his head to look at Madara through his lashes “You _are_ looking aren’t you?” his voice was calculatedly demure with the faintest hint of purr and he brushed his fingers over the skin of Madara’s nape under the heavy fall of his hair. It was too much for the Uchiha and he reeled back hands fluttering as he dropped into a Flail with a high pitched sound, spluttering and wide eyed with his hair visibly gaining volume; “I- you- so pretty- and then- but no- you doing this on purpose!- but your- and I!- !-“ Tobirama covered his mouth and ducked his head to hide a smile (he loved Madara’s flailing, it was so _honest_ and genuine and Tobirama adored it).

“Did you do this on purpose?” Touka asked under her breath as she came up next to him and he shot her a tiny smug smile that widened when he saw Izuna come up to his brother; it was clear that he was going to make fun of the older Uchiha right up until Madara flailed at Touka and spluttered something about singing that made Izuna whine a high pitched sound and to the Senju’s shock drop into something that looked like a temper tantrum. “_Why_ do we like them?!” Touka hissed and Tobirama smothered a shocked laugh “I have _no _idea” he whispered back “think if we slip away now they won’t notice? I’m getting cold” Touka pouted at him and sent a sad glance at Izuna and Madara’s disaster – if they were successfully communicating Tobirama was going to be convinced that Uchiha weren’t fully human. “We can provoke them again” he pointed out and her eyes went wide, a gleeful glint appearing in them “Set them of into Uchiha meltdown in the middle of missions” she whispered; Tobirama set her a chastising glance “_No _Touka, not on missions were they might get hurt or have to impress someone” he paused and sent a glance at the two Uchiha and the almost visible chakra swirling around them as they thrashed “…on second thought that might work after all.”

Touka grinned and took Tobirama’s arm to steer him towards the house snatching some of the left over food off a table and smirking at the awestruck looks following her baby brother from the Uchiha “Some how it’s just so much less annoying than Hashirama” she mused handing Tobirama a stick of grilled fish. The albino snorted a little “Yes well, it’s not as constant as him and it’s…honest from then. Hashi never did know when was the right time for his hysterics except that constant was best, he – Madara had never let it lead to him ignoring me, if I was upset he would get over it. He just gets flustered, not hysterical. And Izuna…is just delicate” Touka coughed a laugh into her arm, “Delicate?” Tobirama shot her a resigned look “Kikiyo’s words” he said dryly and Touka threw back her head and laughed brightly, stepping through the door behind him. Her gaze was fond as she touched his cheek “I’m glad we’re here” she murmured, turning away before Tobirama had to respond; the albino ducked his head and thought with only a little bitterness that he rather was too. (Hashi – how was his silly over emotional brother getting along? He couldn’t just turn off worrying about his brother and just…Madara had said that this was the only way Hashirama was going to learn anything even if it was a rough adjustment, that Tobirama had to let Hashi learn or everyone would pay. Still, it was…hard.)

A bright sound and running feet startled him out of his thoughts and he dropped down just in time for Haru to throw himself into the albino’s arms and wrap around the man tightly, “All right little one?” he asked quietly as he stood slowly, Haru tucked close. The little boy nodded into his neck and Tobirama hummed thoughtfully as he settled on the couch “To loud for you? They are rather different from what we are used too” Haru nodded and curled closer until Tobirama reached for a blanket to wrap around them, grimacing a little at the feel of the sweat drying on his skin but unwilling to disturb his small bundle, it would work until Madara de-fluffed and came looking for him.

* * *

It took Madara longer than he really wanted to admit to calm down again and go find his husband, a sulky Izuna trailing after him. He had noticed when Tobirama left- he _always_ payed attention to where his husband was- but given that the albino had left with Touka and a smile he wasn’t too worried (honestly, winding Madara up and then leaving was unfair! Though he hadn’t left until after Izuna showed up and had probably been getting cold without a shirt. Mmmm, without a shirt…so pretty…). The house was comfortingly warm when the stepped in as were the pleased and proud words of his clansman that followed them home (_“You did well the bring him into the clan Madara-sama” “He’s a good catch, well worthy of you” “and his cousin is quite the woman! I’m impressed Izuna”_); yes, Madara was lucky that Tobirama had even _looked_ at him, much less deigned to come to him, and to sleep in his bed and to eat his food and to marry him. Madara sucked in a breath as he saw Tobirama, stretched out on the couch with a sleeping Haru on his chest; _gods_ of fire and flame, this was probably the best night of his life and even the ache in his eyes from over use of the Sharingan couldn’t dampen the happy warmth in his chest. Izuna snorted a little- Madara knew his face must be a sight- and slipped past as Madara tried to get his heart under control.

Tobirama shifted and murmured in his sleep and Madara went to his side as if pulled on a string around his heart (like one of the red threads of fate he had heard about in his aunt’s stories), dropping to kneel by his heart and press a gentle kiss to thin lips, shivering in delight when Tobirama hummed into his lips and kissed back a little, brilliant red eyes opening with a sleepy smile up at the Uchiha, “mmm, ‘dara, you done then?” he murmured sleepily. Madara smiled helplessly and smoothed his hand over Haru’s back, he couldn’t even feel anything other than fond exasperation “You knew what you were doing to me didn’t you?” Tobirama’s smile gained a distinctly sly edge “I have no idea what you mean” he purred, knotting his fingers in the ends of Madara’s long hair to tug the Uchiha down for a more lingering kiss. Madara chuckled into the kiss and pulled back “Come on, get the child to bed and then you can sleep” “And _bathe_” Tobirama added with a grimace at the feel of the dry sweat and dust on his skin.

Madara rolled his eyes and adjusted Haru in his arms as he walked out of the room, amused as always by Tobirama’s distaste for messes; the only time Madara had seen him content with not washing as often as he could was after sex when he was so high on pleasure and endorphins- and relaxed all the way for once- that all he wanted was to curl up with Madara as soon as the older man wiped them off. Tobirama was deeply cuddly and it was definitely worse after sex – not that Madara was _complaining_, far from it; he loved it, loved that as Tobirama got more comfortable and confidant the younger man took to draping himself over Madara at all times. Haru blinked tiredly as Madara settled him into bed and Madara stroked his head with calming word until his eyes slid shut again and he snuggled down into the bedding; he was a good kid and Kagami had taken to him like a fire to gunpowder, dragging the quiet Senju around after him terrorizing the compound into teaching them random things or feeding them when Tobirama wasn’t spending several hours early in the morning to teach them (Madara didn’t love that, he would much rather his industrious lover stay in bed with him longer to cuddle but was unwilling to put pressure on Tobirama, he did that to himself enough without Madara encouraging it, and anyway he got to spar and train with his husband every evening so it was alright).

Tobirama was exactly where Madara expected him, tucked up in a steaming bath with a blissful look on his face that only go happier when Madara sat at the end of the large tub, curling his fingers around one bony ankle “Did you have a good evening love?” he asked softly; this was one of his favorite times of their days, when Tobirama would soak in the water with or without Madara in the water with him as they talked about their days. It was quiet and intimate in a way sex wasn’t, the sort of lasting closeness Madara had always hopped for with a spouse and never been sure he would get; he hadn’t thought that he would find someone so willing to- and insistent on- brushing his hair every night and taking the time to talk about their days or at least spend some quiet time together. Tobirama peeked his eyes open “It was…wonderful ‘dara, I’ve never been to a festival like that. The Senju celebrations are more formal, its not less fun necessarily- more music and people taking turns to sing or dance, and less spicy food of course- but it’s different and I like how _free_ you are with your chakra. It’s intoxicating” Madara laughed as he pressed a soft kiss to the knob of the albino’s ankle “I noticed” he snicker. Tobirama flicked water in his face with a chastising look (but Madara could see the smile hiding in his garnet eyes) “I’m just glad no one was too put off by my dancing, Touka insisted that you would like it” Madara had to duck his head to hide his laughter in his arm though it was still clear in his voice when he spoke “I think ‘put off’ is about as far from what they felt as you can get. They are rather thrilled that I managed to snag such an impressive spouse honestly, having the leaders of the clan both be powerful makes a powerful statement, and even if it didn’t they think you are brilliant.”

Tobirama shook his head and nudged his leg into Madara’s hands “I will never understand our clan” he murmured sleepily, Madara was caught between laughter at Tobirama’s bewilderment and the sharp thrill that always flashed through him when Tobirama referenced his belonging to the Uchiha (Madara couldn’t wait to see Tobirama sign something as ‘Tobirama Uchiha’ thought they had yet to figure out what they were going to call him with the other clans he would be writing to and that they didn’t want letting out the news of his still being alive). Madara picked up a soft cloth and dipped it in the water, his husband humming in pleasure as Madara slowly smoothed the cloth up the long leg. He had never known he had a thing for legs until he had seen Tobirama’s on the battlefield, strong and fast and long; of course seeing his knives strapped to Tobirama’s thighs had definitely made his fascination stronger, as had the anklet that he had yet to see the albino without when dry (Tobirama also wore the Sharingan pendant much more than Madara had ever realized which sent a possessive thrill through him even as the weight of his own anklet, made of a twist of gold the he had melted together so it couldn’t be taken off him no matter what- which had made Tobirama’s eyes go misty).

Madara’s fingers stuttered a little over a raised scar on one thigh just above the knee, a bit confused by freshness of it; it looked like something that had happened recently, as in in the last few week “Tobirama, what made this?” the albino hummed and cracked his eyes open, “Oh, that, you threw a knife and I ended up getting in front of it to keep Touka out of trouble” he said hazily, clearly calm and unconcerned. Madara though, Madara was _not_ calm; this – this was _his_ fault, his mistake and misunderstanding and _his_ gift that had hurt his husband, had hurt his husband back when Tobirama had no idea Madara thought of him as anything other than an enemy. “I’m sorry, I should – I never should have let you get hurt” he whispered into moon pale skin; Tobirama sighed a little and bent to tug Madara up and kiss him (his flexibly always made Madara’s blood hum) lingering and gentle until the Uchiha’s muscles untied themselves, “Those days are past ‘dara, gone with the last of the summer roses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been feeling a little low so this one was a bitch to coax out but next few should be easier now that we're past part one and into something I can format a little differently (and use time skips...). Not over yet though, so don't worry about that, I just need to think of some other chapter naming scheme for Tobi/Mada chapters (I am out of rose types).


	28. correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letters carrying the news (good or bad is up to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two

Ichirou Yamanaka frowned down at the papers in his hands, the report from the Nara sentinels on the boundary with the Uchiha was worrying; sure the trinity clans may have been allied for longer than they really remembered (not that a refusal to work actively against each other didn’t mean that they didn’t quietly sabotage each other sometimes depending on the shifting personal relationships) and had had an uncertain nonaggression agreement with the Uchiha for almost as long but that meant very little in terms of the future, _especially_ if Madara Uchiha’s Winter Fox was someone with a grudge against another clan. In the past that hadn’t been something that the clans had had to worry about much, not when the Uchiha so rarely married out clan unless it was clan-less shinobi- it was never a good idea for them to marry someone that couldn’t be absorbed into the clan with ease given their kekkei genkai- and the clan head almost _never_ (as in not in living memory) married out clan; but now…now it was a tossup. All they knew was the Madara had married a shinobi that was rumored to be _extremely_ powerful and was out clan- though who and which clan they were from was unknown by any one as far as Ichirou could tell- and, most worryingly, that Madara was _insanely_ in love with.

All the reports said the same thing; the Uchiha clan head, who had always taken patrol or missions when he could and was well known for restlessness, hadn’t left the compound for more than three battles (most, unsurprisingly, with the Senju) in two weeks, something that hadn’t happened since he had taken the mantel up in the first place. Add to that the constant stream of luxuries into the compound- every clan had heard by now to keep a close eye on books they cared about around the Uchiha- and the smug looks on Uchiha sighted so far and Ichirou was getting _very_ worried about who this mysterious Winter Fox was – and of course it was made worse by the fact that the Uchiha were being very close mouthed about any identifying information, whoever they were that clan didn’t want anyone else to know and the Yamanaka didn’t know if it was a secret they wanted to keep or Madara getting bored and asking his clan to troll all of them.

(an unfortunate possibility, he had done it before and it was _annoying_; Ichirou had never forgotten when the Uchiha had worn flowers in their hair for _three months_ just to keep the Yamanaka running in circles trying to figure out what the flowers were saying. Ichirou had never forgotten the Red Crane’s siren smile under a wreath of anemones, candytuft, and white camellia- anticipation and luck, indifference, you’re adorable- it had _made no sense_ and was terrifying because Ichirou had no idea what she was saying- and not knowing what the Red Crane was doing what a _bad_ thing- and if he was supposed to do anything about it. Izuna had given up the game when they ran into each other at a clan meet and Ichirou had been introduced to Madara’s pout, something he could have lived without seeing; it had been a trip to see the impossibly powerful and vicious Uchiha Lord pouting like a child at his gleeful little brother. It had taught Ichirou an important lesson about remembering the humanity of the powerful and remembering it as both a weakness and a power; _especially_ with the Uchiha.)

Either way not knowing more about Madara’s new husband was bad thing and Ichirou had no idea what to do about it. He sighed and dropped his head onto the desk with a hard thump, if only the Nara and Amatchi hadn’t left it up to him to deal with this (_“But Ichirou your clan is well known for being good with people, and anyway the Yamanaka have a good relationship with the Uchiha, your aunt married into them after all”_ fucking Shiori had even sounded like she had a good idea at the time, damn Nara). “Still having trouble with the Uchiha problem” Ichirou groaned at the sound of Kiku’s voice; the elder might be one of the wisest people he had ever met but she was also one of the most gleeful when it came to seeing him struggle with _anything_. “I’ll take that as a yes than. The Hyuuga think he’s a Nara and rumor has it that he is everything from Uzumaki to Yuki” (Ichirou groaned louder at the idea that it might be an Yuki- though being part of the ice release clan might explain the name) “of course we can be fairly sure it’s no Uzumaki as they are allied with the Senju and have been for as long as the Trinity clans have been.” Ichirou grimaced and looked up at her “I’m not sure about that, rumor was that Hashirama was to marry an Uzumaki hime but there has been no movement toward that, and word is he has been talking to the Mizuchi” he said tiredly.

Kiku sighed and settled across from him, the loops of her long steel gray braid glittering with tiny metal clasps (Ichirou knew better than to thing them innocent by now, there was probably poising in them or something) “I don’t know what to tell you Ichirou, except walk careful around the Winter Fox. Madara-sama is the most _Uchiha_ Uchiha I have seen in a _long_ time and he will not take well to the loss or insult of a loved one, you think he is powerful now? I fear what he could be if someone he loved was taken from him. And from what I hear the entire clan adores their new member, I won’t have them after our blood if we make the wrong move” the younger man sighed and rubbed at his face, his untraditionally shot hair- barely long enough to brush his shoulders, _gasp!_\- swinging forward into his face. “That’s what I am afraid of Kiku, and most of Fire Country as well. I’ll write him a letter, nothing can be done until we know more and until then he holds most of the clans hostage” no one wanted Madara to turn away from Hashirama and pay attention to one of them, they wouldn’t be able to fight back the way the Senju could and knew it.

* * *

Ástríðr Hatake ginned at her wolf, if the word she heard from the summons was true- and it had better be, if Tobirama was actually dead she would be _furious_\- then the Uchiha would contact her soon and she couldn’t wait; it had been so long since she had seen her little kin and she was more than ready to see Tobirama. He had always been her favorite- all the Hatake’s favorite, after all his summons loved him and they were every bit as wild as Hatake wolves- and she was more than ready to see him strike out on his own rather than following Hashirama (she bared her teeth, such a strange tame child, so divorced from the wild he was little more than a garden tree – strong but boring); no the Uchiha would be a much better fit for her wild little leopard, and if the word about Madara’s devotion to his new spouse was true than he had found a mate well worth his loyalty. Yes, she thought, this could turn out _very_ well indeed and she was more than ready to see what the little leopard could do without the binds his brother had always placed on him (so tame…) and when you added in Madara’s power on top of that…they could reshape the County if they wished. She couldn’t _wait_.

* * *

Haruka Hyuuga was not so proud that the couldn’t admit to worry about this new development; Madara Uchiha marrying had been something he had worried about for a long time- had honestly rather wished there was some way to offer his daughter, would have had the long standing enmity not stood between them, they could have arranged to have and children born with the Byakugan raised with the Hyuuga and any with the Sharingan stay with the Uchiha and then the power of the Giver of Ash would have had a chance of appearing in the Hyuuga. But now…now not only had Madara no married in clan- as he _should_ have- he had married a _man_, one who could never give him children and therefor pass down the power of his blood; and worst of all, worst of all he had had the bad taste to go and _fall in love_ with the man if what Haruka had heard was true. What a waste.

* * *

Akira was starting to feel a little snubbed honestly, her summoner should have called her to meet his new mate some time ago. Oh sure she understood that the cub had probably needed time to get used to his new mate and sudden change in position and world (Akira was just glad to get him away from the tree, that child had never deserved her Tobi-cub and his loyalty) but really, by now it was _more_ than time for her to meet the new mate. She chuffed in mild annoyance as the seal contract flared hesitantly; good, he should be apologetic, he was _late,_ and she was _not happy_. The seal started to fade and the snow leopard stiffened; shit, she hadn’t meant for _that_ to happen, how could she had forgotten how delicate her Tobi-cub was? damn, damn, damn. The leopard darted forward and **stepped** letting the seal pull her to her Tobi-cub and opening her eyes to a very nice soft garden and her summoner looking at her with uncertainty on his pale face (damn, he _had_ taken her delayed response as a rejection then, _how_ had she forgotten how fragile his heart was?).

He looked good though, other than the worry, the lines she was used to had eased around his mouth and his clothing was different (he wasn’t wearing the fur she gave him, that was good; that meant that he felt safe enough not to need to comfort here) and smelled like…Vicuña wool? Nice and soft that (good) and _expensive_, good. “Akira?” he asked quietly and she huffed softly “Summoner, Tobi-cub, it’s about time” but her harsh words were bellied by the way she butt her large head into his chest “I am more than ready to meet your new mate” Tobi-cub smiled a little uncertainly and rubbed a hand over her head. “I didn’t..-“ he started but trailed off and she rolled her eyes, already looking for the new mate “Where is he then?” she asked and Tobirama bit his lip for another long moment before turning to the door into the large home they were next to (a good home, it looked warm and soft and smelled like warmth) “Madara?” she blinked at him after his soft call “You caught the mate you wanted then?” she asked and chuffed a laugh as blood suffused his cheeks and ducked his head, looking sideways at the door at his mate as he step out and walked towards them.

Akira examined him with sharp eyes, nodding approvingly when his focused was on Tobi-cub rather than her, that was as it should be. He was a good looking human she thought, his hair was very nice and there was something about his face that rather reminded her of her own kin and more importantly his chakra was perfect (exactly as her Tobi-cub had described to her when he was young); even better than that he smelled right, like home and hearth and _Tobirama_ (hmm, Tobi-cub smelled like his mate as well, that was good and as it should be). “Madara, this is Akira” her Tobi-cub said quietly looking up at his mate with large trusting eyes (she wanted to purr), Madara-mate took the time to smile at Tobi-cub for a long second before dragging his eyes away and meting Akira’s solemnly “Thank you Akira-sama, for helping him and keeping him safe until I could discover what I was missing” he said. As she looked in his dark eyes she saw in him what he meant, not so much helping Tobi-cub on missions or in battle but comforting his soft heart when others would have been careless with it; yes, Madara-mate understood that Tobi-cub was more than strong enough to destroy those that would fight him, he understood that it was Tobi-cub’s _heart_ that needed protection. He was thanking her for keeping her summoner’s heart from destruction by those that were so careless with it.

She chuffed softly and nodded “I am glad that you came to your senses, it was annoying to guard Tobirama from your clan when he curled up on your boundary to get closer to your chakra” she said calculatedly. Madara-mate’s eyes went huge and he dropped next to his mate, eyes darting over Tobi-cub as if looking for old wounds “You – you _what?!_ To’ra you could have been _killed_” her Tobi-cub looked torn between shame and hurt even as his fingers curled into Madara-mate’s hair “I just – it was only sometimes ‘dara, after tough missions. When I just wanted to sleep and – the compound, I –“ Madara-mate made a stressed noise and shifted close enough that Tobi-cub could curl into him fully (look at how _physical_ he was!). “Gods I’m lucky you lived long enough for me to see you” Madara-mate murmured into white hair and Akira huffed, “You have no idea” she said and the look he sent her was _tortured_, as if the thought of never finding his mate was enough to shake his whole world. Yes. He would do for Tobi-cub. “Come Tobirama, introduce me to your new family, I smell Haru and Touka as well and would like to see them” she glanced as the way they were pressed together “and you can cuddle on something soft instead of the ground”.


	29. no honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amongst thieves

Kenshin forced himself not to giggle, aware that his shoulders were shaking a little with mirth and jolting his little passenger as he snuck out of the tree lined street. Shouting rose behind them and a little snort slipped out as his glee at his successful snatching rose; a small soft hand slipped over his mouth before he could make any more noise and he sent a thankful thought back to his clever little passenger, he had just know she would be perfect for Tobirama-sama and the Winter Fox _really_ needed some female energy so the second he had heard whispers about her he had redirected and set about- what was it Madara-sama called it? acquire?- acquire her. “You should hurry” she whispered in his ear on the faintest breath of air “they change the guard soon” Kenshin nodded sharply and risked picking up the pace; he wasn’t actually to worried about it, he had gotten out of worse places with things people counted as more valuable than a sold off bloodline child (it disgusted Kenshin that anyone would _ever_ do anything like this, would ever sell off a child to be raised into a secret weapon for some foolish lord), they would be fine. “_Hurry _Uchiha-sama, I –“ her voice hiccupped “I don’t want to go back” Kenshin grit his teeth and put on a burst of speed and threw himself at the wall and over it in a fast rush, the quiet crying from Kasumi on his back urging him on.

* * *

His good humor returned quickly when they stopped high in the branches of a tall tree far enough away from pursuers that he was sure they could take a quick break and Kasumi could eat; grinning like a loon he kicked his feet as watched the tiny girl nibble delicately on the strip of dried meat he had given her (Kikiyo was going to love her too, _damn_ he had done good!). “Where are you stealing me too?” she asked quietly, her warm brown eyes and delicate features making her deadly and adorable- Kenshin would bet that she could, and would, eviscerate a man at ten paces after a few months in Tobirama-sama’s teaching- “Well” he said, leaning forward conspiratorially “I have been helping my clan head…_acquire_ gifts for his new husband and he’s collecting an entire group of you now! Your going to love Tobirama-sama, I mean, you’ll love Madara-sama too and – do you have a sweet tooth? You need one around them, so cute…” he drifted off for a second at the thought (so cute! So deadly pretty! So perfect together!) and then shook his head sharply “and they’re _perfect_ together, I think they are the only people that could deserve each other- Madara-sama is the _best_ clan head, like really that best, he helped me pull pranks on the Amatchi for _six months_ and still says he doesn’t know how all their food shipments ended up upside down. And Tobirama-sama is _amazing_, he saved my life you know, even though we were at war (he’s _so cool_) with each other.”

She was looking a little confused so Kenshin leaned forward and ruffled her dark mahogany hair, looking at the eight-year-old with something sad twisting in his chest, poor kid… “You’ll love it, promise” he said seriously, and Kasumi looked at him for a long moment before nodding and turning back to her food while Kenshin went back to swinging his feet and humming cheerly; he had a _Yuki _child, how cool was that! _And _he was rescuing her for Tobirama-sama as well, that _had_ to be better than a Senju child Tobirama-sama already knew right? If it wasn’t he would just go find another one, he had heard that Tobirama-sama was interested in talking to a Nara, maybe he could find one that had been captured by someone and strategically rescue them to the Uchiha compound? Though – drat. Maybe not. Or at least not yet. He had a feeling Tobirama-sama wouldn’t think it was worth the fuss to keep someone that didn’t want to be there in the compound (even if Madara-sama would totally be down for it as long as it made his Winter Fox happy) and they couldn’t let Tobirama-sama’s identity get out yet. Hmmm. Maybe a blind Nara? There had to be one somewhere, maybe if one got caught and was being tortured it might work? He would have to keep his ears open.

“Ready to go kid?” he asked, levering himself up to his feet and bouncing a little until she nodded solemnly, and he scooped her up throwing himself way into the branches, time to go home!! He was just sad he had missed the fuss after Tobirama-sama’s dance- he was glad he had been able to put of his mission until after the banquet even if he _had_ needed to leave right after instead of watching his clan members try to function with Tobirama-sama out and around the compound as he took on the clan heads spouses’ work (it was good he was taking the work, most of it was things that Madara-sama hadn’t been good at and Kikiyo had done fine but it wasn’t her best work and a waste to keep her from missions anyway, Kenshin was _so_ excited to see what happened when people realized that the Red Crane was flying again!).

* * *

“Uchiha-sama-“ “Just Kenshin Kasumi” “…Kenshin, how long until we get there?” he hummed a little a paused for a second and a tree branch, they were well in Uchiha lands now and he had spent the last day and a half of running he had told her stories of Tobirama when they stopped to rest for an hour every few hours so he was hoping that she would be less nervous about coming to the compound- he didn’t want to freak her out! He wasn’t a bad guy…- “Um. a few hours” he told her a little uncomfortably, nodding at the patrol (freaking Yuuko) passing by in a flicker of shadows, he just _knew_ they were laughing. Wait until they saw how pleased Tobirama-sama was! Then they would know better. (they had laughed when he had brought back the alchemists’ book that was two-foot square but he knew Tobirama-sama found it fascinating, Kikiyo had said so) Kasumi yanked sharply on his hair to get his attention (she would be such a good Uchiha!) “How long is a few hours?” her voice was soft and sweet still (as she had been taught, poor kid, trained like a tiny doll filled with gunpowder. Supposed to be perfect and sweet and demure and a lord’s daughters’ companion but also ready to turn shit to ice on demand, it was messed up) but her hand in his hair was tight and insistent “Ow! _Shit_, let go kid!” grumbling his rubbed at his head as she loosed his hair “Like two hours, we’ll get there soon and find Tobirama-sama and then you can take a nap – then _I_ can take a nap” she sniffed elegantly but let his hair go all the way, tucking up close and waiting as Kenshin loped home.

He was grinning again when he reached the gates and stopped long enough to ask where Tobirama-sama was (yup, the Uchiha were suffering the deadly!pretty - and loving it). By the time he found Tobirama-sama talking quietly to Mikoto (look at that! He looked like him again, dressed like an Uchiha in thick winter robes but in pale colors and with his fur ruff instead of the Uchiha collar, he looked like a winter spirt and _fierce_, Kenshin wanted to see him with Madara-sama, he bet they looked great next to each other) he was bounce with excitement and poor Kasumi was stiff and worried on his back. “Tobirama-sama!!” the albino Uchiha turned to him with his stern face softened by a faint smile “Kenshin, how was your mission?” the young Uchiha grinned brightly, “Fine, fine, I brought something for you!” and the red eyes went large “You didn’t need-“ “Nope!! All the gifts for you, here” and with that he (gently, he wasn’t a dick) plucked Kasumi off his back and deposited her in front of Tobirama-sama.

The albino’s eyes went wide as he looked at the little girl in her fancy kimono but all he did was nodded seriously at her “Hello, I am Tobirama Uchiha, who are you?” she took a deep breath and tipped her head up “I am Kasumi Yuki, Kenshin tells me you are to be my…teacher” she trailed off, clearly uncertain that that was the right word. Sharp red eyes flicked between them before Tobirama-sama knelt to her level “Yuki hmm? Why do you want me to teach you?” she took a deep breath that shook a bit (red eyes went even gentler) and said “I don’t want to go back to Lord Hitachi” something dark and hard flashed though bloody eyes and they flashed to Kenshin’s face; he nodded minutely and Tobirama took drew in a silent breath to calm himself, “You are more than welcome here of course, little cousin- my mother was half Yuki half Hatake, unusually I know- come, let me introduce you to my husband. Kenshin, Madara will want to speak with you about your mission” Kenshin preened when Tobirama-sama’s eyes landed on him, warm with approval and gratitude; yup, every bit worth it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognize the Yuki clan?


	30. not as heavy as guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but it takes more away from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Sleepymangahead

Hashirama looked at the closed door as he had at least once a day ever since Madara had – Tobirama’s door was closed, he always left it closed and Hashirama was always coming up with new songs to knock out on the wood or adding little flowers to the edges and – Hashirama reached out but his hand froze over the wood, he couldn’t come up with any tunes. What was the last one he had used? Surely he could use that again? What was it? when was it? his head was spinning, _when_ was the last time he had knocked on his little brother’s door instead of sending someone to get Tobirama? When was the last time he had added anything to the door (the door Tobirama had never replaced though he had threatened doing so many times)? There was a small camellia on the bottom left corner (Tobirama had been tired that day, he always was, but when Hashirama had come to him he had followed his big brother and healed the wounded fox cub anyway, teaching Hashirama as he did so) and some stocks curling over the frame (Hashirama had been cold standing in the garden under the chilly stars when Tobirama had found him and sat next to him, _“What if I marry someone I don’t love?_” Tobirama had sighed, his breath a puff of white _“Then you take it one day at a time and so your best to build something that lasts”_), but Hashirama couldn’t remember when he last added to the door, couldn’t remember when he had stopped writing their story down in wood (things had never been the same after the river but Hashirama had _tried_. …hadn’t he?)

The door opened at a light touch, hinges well-oiled and silent- of course they were, it was Tobi- and the room beyond was neat and still but for the dust most spinning in the beam of sunlight falling in the window. Hashirama looked around with a strange jolt of curiosity (even when things had been – even back then he had never come in here), it was pretty empty Tobirama having taken everything he needed to stay at Uzushio for a prolonged stay and – oh. no. that. had Tobi taken his things meaning to run to Uzu or had he…had he packed up for a run to the Uchiha compound? Had he. had he _intended_\- Hashirama shook his head, forcing himself to focus. There was still papers on the shelves and sketches of Itama and Kawa (Tobi had made a copy for Hashirama too, where was his now?) pinned prominently to the wall over the neat desk; the bed was stripped, sheet and bedding gone now to a closet or another bed and the dust was making Hashirama’s nose itch. He crossed to the window- it opened as silently as the door, Tobi liked entering through windows didn’t he?- and breathed in the crisp winter air, gods this was – he frowned at the floor, tucked between the bed and the wall was a strange empty space in the corner of the room, and there was a dark stain – what-? A breath of the scent and closer look sent him reeling back, that was _blood_, old blood and a not insignificant amount of it pooled in the wood like (Tobirama tiny and pale and sensitive curled in a small dark space covering his head with his hands and shaking) like Tobirama had curled up there with a poorly treated wound. But – no, that, no, when had Tobi been hurt bad enough that this could have happened? Surely Hashirama would have known? (right?)

The desk. The desk was safe. There couldn’t be anything there that would – would feel like this. and maybe there would be some of the notes he needed on the winter trade routs (how did- how….how _had_\- Tobi kept track of it all?). the desk. Swallowing back the sick lump in his throat Hashirama staggered back to the desk, trying to ignore the tiny wooden wolf sitting pride of place at the top (there should have been a second one, Hashirama had made him two, one of each of them, where was the Hashi-wolf?) and digging through the large drawers; there was little in the top ones, most supplies having been returned to the main storage probably, but the last two… the top one _looked_ like it was empty but Hashirama remembered helping Tobirama make the false bottom (_“I don’t mind Tobi! This way we can hide things for you, Itama and Kawa and me”_) and underneath the perfect wood there was an old worn looking leather journal. Clearly well used over a long time it was stuffed with loose papers shoved between pages inside the worn binding (Hashirama had had no idea Tobi would ever be ok with something so messy, but then again he- he _had_\- put up with Hashirama) and the tie holding it closed fell open at the lightest touch, pages spilling out over Hashirama’s hands

_Hashi created the most amazing tree today, Father thought it was for training but Hashi says it was because we’re out of my sun oil._

_Itama says that Aunt Shoto is being mean again so I’m going to add dye to her linens, nothing permanent- unless she does it again- but I think pink will look good, Hashi will grow the flowers I’m sure_

_Kawa…kaawaw Kawarama didn’t, didn’t make it home. nOt. not. not really. he – Father says he died like a shinobi I wonder, what, what is it to die like a shinobi? Is it dying drowning in your own blood as it fills your lungs? Is it fighting people three times your size and twice your age and just --- is it killing anybody and everybody until you’re all alone on your pile of bones. Kawa – kawa didn’t die alone, but I don’t think he knew that, I don’t know If he could feel me with him. I – I hope….i hope he did._

This was old writing, back when they were children, how long- and Tobi had felt it when Kawa died? Tobi hadn’t cried at the funeral, but these pages were spotted with water. (Tobi had stood between Hashirama and their father that day, Hashirama and…forgotten that, forgotten his brother calling adults stupid for not keeping treaties)

_I felt the most amazing thing today! Well, person, I felt a person today, I mean – I feel lots of people, but today I felt the most amazing person! They’re Uchiha I think (I…hope not) but it’s amazing, like, the warmest thing ever. Hashirama was making my head hurt – he gets so loud with his chakra and forgets it hurt and I don’t want to tell him cuse it makes him sad – and so I reached out to see if I could find something to get my attention off and there was this amazing person, like, like, a Loadstar and everything and– _

_-rama thinks that I don’t know who he’s meeting with. I don’t get it, he knows how far I can sense, he must know that I can feel him meet with the Uchiha, right? he must know. He does. And that’s why he’s not telling me, it’s not that he doesn’t trust me he just knows he doesn’t have to tell me so he’s not wasting breath (….right?)_

_Father is unhappy again, I don’t know how long the explanation about mediating to get closer to the natural energies will work and – I wish they would change meeting places and times sometimes, I should tell Hashi – I – no, he’ll tell me when he’s ready. he will_

The paper under his fingers was brittle with split blisters and dirty fingers and it was – had – Tobi had written out an entire schedule plan that would have let him meet with Madara at different times and places and included Uchiha patrol rotations in it as well (he had never told Father he could feel the patrols), all that it waited for was Hashirama to say something and he – he – he hadn’t. the Senju slumped backwards, back hitting the edge of the bed as he picked up a different paper

_i ….Hashi gave me – Hashi told me, he said. Said I even if I couldn’t find the words to say he said he would, would listen however I wanted to – but I. i wanted to tell him I tried but he. and Madara. Hashi wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t even look at the words and I. is there something wrong with me? How did I – he said he would if I tried he would I tried and he. i didn’t want him to die ad Izuna was going for their father and i i must have done something wrong again. (Madara is never going to be my friend is he? I just wanted to know if…if his chakra was as nice- and- stupid)_

_Hashi doesn’t talk to me now_

_I I don’t_

_….._

_Akira says that I need to work on my form and speed, she says I should train for what I’m good at not what Hashi is good at and that Father is and idiot and that Hashi is being ‘a brat’ I…but Hashi._

_I can still feel – their hands and I – I _

_I worked on the plumbing planning today- I found the print from lighting in the trash, I don’t know why Father though it wasn’t useful- and it’s much better now! Not like this first one, Akria says that one would have flooded in months and it was too close to the electrical grind anyway (we going to have electricity if I have anything to say about it! Hashi wants to change the future then we should really change it and then maybe I can be near Madara sometimes, not be friends, I know I’m….he wouldn’t want to be friends, but it would just be nice to be near his chakra sometimes_

_-and if subsection B talks about childcare then I have to go back and fix A.VII or it won’t make sense and…..my head hurts. I wish<strike>… I wish</strike> I think I can make progress with the old tax code if I go back to it and start over, child welfare needs to be written into the exempt-_

_Hashi is angry. He’s fighting with Father. Gods it hurts my head (why can’t he remember how it hurts?)_

_Can’t get clean can’t get clean can’t get clean can’t get **clean**_

_It turns out that when you cut down to the femur and try to heal the scratches on the bone first it’s not a good choice. This is going to be a problem in training tomorrow, I will have to plan jutsu development timing differently_

Why was there so much blood on some of these – why – how, there was no way, no way, no way (how many lives had been payed for with his little brother’s blood?)

_-I think Hashi forgot. My skin – it hurts_ , _ maybe…maybe he’s waiting (idiot). I miss Itama, he was always good at being Hashirama’s brother, he would be doing this better, Kawarama would od it better Madara would do it better (that’s the brother Hashi really wants, I’m just a useless mess and it’s all - I should just – Itama would know how to talk to Hashi, how to get him to slow down and listen I can’t talk loud enough for him to hear and my head hurt and Madara has been out of my range for week and I can’t feel him and I don’t know how to make Hashi hear me we can’t do this like this it would fall apart and he has to take care of us first, we were here first and he has to remember us before he saves the whole world and - ……………it feels like my skin is on fire_

_-and Father always said that Hashirama was the heir and the spare didn’t need-_

_-fan-_

_Touka is laughing at me. I mean. I did fall out of a tree but. still. I don’t know what was happening to make Madara’s chakra do that but I think there’s a party happening at the Uchiha and um, it’s. Sex is. Um. his chakra was. drat_

_Mission was success. Objective achieved and terminated. _

_(I still smell like the perfume)_

_-and then, because of course, Madara has the brilliant idea to call the man a monkey headed bulbous eyed balless excuse of a wind bag. Impressive but not smart really, so then I released all the cows and the two pig into the court and one of the cows had the idea to trample over the secretary’s hem and hit that idiot Uchiha with his ink pot and- _

_Hashirama seems sad today, I don’t know why (no anniversaries that I know of) but I’ll just have to keep an eye on him, maybe one of his plants died? I did get those seeds from Hot Water to give to him so maybe…_

_Idiot. It – it was my fault. I – I was just trying to keep Madara – (I can’t feel this way about him, traitor, fool idiot betrayer demonmo<strike>nsteridiot---------</strike>_

There was just so much paper. So much of his little brother’s heart (how-? He had though that- but no) shoved in between pages about how to cut himself into pieces just to figure out how to bleed better.

_I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know what I did, _

_All I ever wanted was Madara’s attention and brother’s care and now – this is like having both turned to rot. Madara knows who I am but only enough to want to kill me and Hashi – Hashirama is sure that I must have done something to ask for this attention and I…I don’t understand._

_-if I die I want Madara to be the one to kill me, I want to just go to sleep with his chakra close and focused on me and I think – I think that’s the only way_

There was blood stains on the wood under him and his shoulder were to big for this space (a space just big enough for his slender brother) and Hashirama – wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama the hard to read...


	31. star cut garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pomegranate seeds; safe returns, closeness in separation, illumination

Tobirama flexed his fingers absent-mindedly staring at the thin silver chain wound around them; he should probably be focusing on his papers but honestly he had never had this little to do before- turns out Madara was serious about there being less work with more people doing it (and, and with the clan head actually _doing_ his work, it was…surprising how much that helped)- and without that pressure he had more time for other things than he ever had. He had time to teach his students, time to sit and read, time to work on his projects (though he hadn’t done any of that yet, still working on catching up on the state of affairs for his new clan, Kikiyo was invaluable for that), time to curl up with Madara after diner and just _be_. And now, well, there had been things floating through his head for sometime now; he wanted to give Madara something, wanted to give his doting husband _something_ (but he had so little to give, so little to bring to the Uchiha that had worth and his hair was too short- besides who said Madara would want that?), and this – he remembered seeing garnets glinting out of her hair when they winked from the chain, tiny and bright with the star cut, mother had looked so lovely in this and he thought, he could see the same glint in Madara’s hair in his mind and he wanted to give this to him. Tobirama smiled a little at the thought, imagining it and hoping that Madara would understand why it mattered, would find it lovely; would see what Tobirama was trying to say and not what – _chakra_ snapped into him, the fast lick of broken seals passing their death onto him, _someone had opened the drawer_.

Tobirama sat bolt upright, eyes wide as he snapped his senses out, focusing on the Senju compound as he tried so hard not to (like poking a healing wound, no point and _painful_) and feeling…Hashirama. Hashirama had opened the hidden drawer. Tobirama should have _known_ but he had – he had known, had hoped, had though that there was no way – something strange and strangling twisted in his chest and he felt sick. The door opened but he hardly noticed, head buried in his arms “_Tobirama?”_ he should have, how had he been “_Tobirama?”_ but then again this was what he had “TOBIRAMA” startled his head snapped up and he looked at Kikiyo leaning over his desk, her eyes warm and worried “Tobi, what’s wrong?” he stared at her for a long moment, words failing him (as they often did, that was why Hashirama had given him-) for a moment. “I – Hashi – he found, I” she touched his hand, laying hers over his cold fingers “Something happened to Hashirama?” she asked and blinked at her “I, I left behind something I shouldn’t and he found it and – I didn’t actually think he would look, I hoped– thought– I don’t know” Kikiyo smiled a sad smile and circled around the desk, leaning against it and gently pulling him to lean on her. It took him a long moment to relax and slump into her warmth, the exquisite brocade of her kimono scratching against his face as grounding as her arm around his shoulders “It’s alright, it’s alright, breathe” she whispered; something hot and sharp lanced through him (when was the last time he had leaned against fabric like this? Touka was too much a Senju to hold like this, close and easy, no matter how she loved him) “Hashirama needs me and I’m here” he whispered into the white fabric. She sighed softly “Hashirama made his bed, now he is finding it difficult to sleep in, that’s not on you” he shivered, breath hitching and eyes aching; wasn’t that on him too though? He was the one that had protected Hashirama from consequences, had taken over so much, but it had been his duty and he – he hadn’t wanted to break his brother’s smile.

Kikiyo sighed again and brushed her fingers though his hair, “I know what can help, I’ll be right back” she murmured and pulled away; Tobirama heard her go to the door, heard her walk away and just. Hashirama was a twister of tight confused emotion and Tobirama couldn’t even think what he was feeling; he should have burned that damn book, should have never left it behind, what shinobi would do that? Kikiyo curled her arms around him again (he hadn’t even heard her come back) and he shivered, this was his fault. He knew it was. (all he had ever done was what he had been made to do, all he had done was what he thought would save his brother from becoming what he was, had wanted to see Hashirama never loose his smile, had wanted his brother _“I know it’s hard for you to talk sometimes Tobi, so this is for you”_ had wanted his brother to always be his _brother_, and had ruined it all. Ruined it all even when he tried to keep it together, had failed in action as much as inaction.) “Kikiyo? What-?” “I don’t know Madara, something happened with Hashirama, he felt it. He found something Tobirama left with the Senju and I think it upset him” swearing and then a hand on his knee. Warmth rushed though him (_valcanovent-cloves-saunaheat, softfeatherconcern-flickeringsnaketonguewanttoknow_) “To’ra, come back to me pretty eyes” slowly Tobirama dug his way out of the twisting blood and words filling his mind (_“failure” ”always hurting, good for nothing else son”_) and opened his eyes, tilting his head till he could see Madara kneeling next to his chair, dark eyes warm and worried.

Tobirama blinked at him for a moment and then slid in a fast fall out of his chair and into his husband’s lap, pressing close and curling his arms around Madara (he failed everything and they idea of failing _Madara_ -) “Thank you Kikiyo” “I’ll close the door on my way out” murmuring voices and the click of wood on wood. Madara shifted to lean back against the sturdy desk and tuck Tobirama closer in his lap “What happened?” he asked softly, his deep voice rumbling against Tobirama’s chest; for a long moment Tobirama couldn’t find the words (_“I know it’s hard for you to talk sometimes Tobi, so this-“_), they caught and stuck in his throat and his lungs went tight, he _had to_ find them, had to find away to make Madara hear him (he never could talk loud enough for Hashirama to listen) “it’s alright, take your time, I’m not going anywhere” a soft whisper as Madara settled a little more, quiet and patient (he…was just going to wait?).

Slowly Tobirama’s heart eased and his mind slowed, words softening until they no longer sliced at his throat and could drift to his tongue “When I was young - you know words are…hard for me sometimes and back then it was even worse and I, it was hard to make people-. Hashirama gave me a journal, nothing special, just leather and paper and told me _“I know it’s hard for you to talk sometimes Tobi, so this is for you” _he told me that if I couldn’t speak I could just write out what I wanted to say, said he would read it and that he was loud enough to make what I wanted said heard, said he would be my voice, said he would always read what I had to say. He made a false bottom on in my desk and I put seals on it, and we put my Words in there so Father wouldn’t find it. So I wrote down all the things I didn’t know how to say, all the things that no one wanted to hear; no one listened to me when I wasn’t speaking of war, even Hashirama stopped looking at my Words, he didn’t want to know what I had to say, but I just – I wrote down the words that were mine. When I…left I should have taken it with me, should have burned it but. I. I couldn’t bring myself to do that, it was my _Words _and I wanted them to still be out there wanted them to matter. And I couldn’t bring them, what if you found it and read it and found out how foolish I was?” Madara tensed but didn’t make any noise and interrupt “So I left it in my drawer and I thought – I. I think” his voice was so small “I think I wanted Hashirama to want to hear me, hoped that someday he would want my Words and that, that he might find it and hear all the things I tried to say. But I didn’t really think he _would_ ”

* * *

Madara tipped his head back against the solid desk, forcing himself to keep his breathing even and slow, forcing himself not to interrupt; it was hard for Tobirama to say these things, he had to give his beloved room to speak (quiet to whisper into and be heard), he couldn’t interrupt him, couldn’t do that. But it was _hard_, he wanted to scream, wanted to snatch his miracle lover close and say all the things in his heart, wanted to let the promises filling every bit of him turn the air Sharingan-red; still, this was important and he wouldn’t make Tobirama feel silenced (not when he had so often felt that way, Madara had had an inkeling but hadn’t known it could be this bad, hadn’t known-) he would give all the room the albino needed to let his words out. Tobirama’s voice trailed off and Madara squeezed him but said nothing, letting Tobirama sort out if he was done speaking for now before he said anything “I love you. I love your words. That was the first part of you I knew and loved, the things you had written and never known others would see, I love everything you have to say- even when you’re teasing me or setting me off, yes I know you do that- and I love every silence we share” Tobirama shivered and twisted impossibly closer “I know I won’t always do it right, but please, never feel like you have to hide what you want to say” he thought for a moment “I want to give you something, a necklaces or bracelet or something, you can choose it, and when you feel like I’m too loud I want you to wear it so I know. I know I’m loud, I don’t want to hurt you, let me find a way to make sure that I never do” Tobirama pulled back and looked in his eyes for a long moment, searching for something, Madara didn’t know what, but he nodded eventually and brushed Madara’s fringe out of his eyes “Alright”.

Relived the dark-haired man smiled at his husband and leaned in for a chaste kiss “What do you want then? Bracelet? Necklace? Crown?” Tobirama smiled a tiny smile and shook his head, "Something that you can see easily, otherwise…you choose, you have better taste with this than I do” Madara nodded, mind already racing ahead even as Tobirama nuzzled closer and picked up a lock of his hair, playing absently with it as the albino was wont to. Something soft so if he was feeling vulnerable it would be gentle with him, something light so it didn’t feel like a collar or shackles, something he could wear while working or fighting, something not too complicated so he could wear it while feeling bad about himself, not anything on his ears, that would be to easy to miss. A jewel for his brow? Maybe if it could work with his happuri. Another choker? He liked the one with Madara’s Mangekyō.

A sharp tug on the hair Tobirama was playing with drew him out of his thoughts to look at his husband as the faint smile there (almost a smirk, good Madara was doing a good job then), he raised an eyebrow and Tobirama lifted the complicated braid he had made, Madara blinked at the glinting silver and winking garnet there, “what-?” Tobirama’s smile grew “It was my mother’s I want you to wear it” Carefully (his _mother’s_, Tobirma had only talked about her a few times, she had died when they were young) Madara looked at it, sucking in a shocked breath, “To’ra, these are star cut” he whispered and the albino cocked his white head (fuck he was so damn _cute_), Madara rolled his eyes “they look like eyes darling, like Mangekyō, the Uchiha love things that look like our eyes” Tobirama blinked his pretty red eyes at Madara for a moment and then laughed softly and shook his head “Of course you do” he said and Madara squawked at him, lunging forward and baring down on the younger man in playful offense. Tobirama made a sharp surprised noise as Madara tackled him and fought it playfully for a moment before relaxing under the dark-haired man and tangling his fingers in Madara’s locks to draw him into a soft kiss.

They stayed there kissing softly on the floor until Kikiyo knocked to summon them for dinner; Madara pulled back and looked at his beautiful husband, disheveled white hair and kissed-red lips, eyes soft and though there was sorrow in the depths it was no longer strangling him “I am sorry about Hashirama” he murmured and Tobirama's lips flicked in a sad smile “So am I” he whispered. (Madara kissed him again and stood, drew him from the room and into the warmth of the family rooms, into Hikaku and Yuuka leaving for patrol and Izuna and Touka smirking on their way out to do some mischief (Madara didn’t ask), into Kikiyo watching as Haru and a slightly hesitant Kasumi followed an exuberant Kagami out of the house, into a family that was willing to give him space and time and quiet.)


	32. topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light; lessening sadness, preventing disease, calming anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer comments soon! my infusion took forever yesterday but my energy should be get good again soon (it was awesome to have them to read while I was infusing!)

Madara stirred a little as cool finger traced a slow pattern on his back, coaxing him out of sleep with gentle touches “Do you like your mark that much?” he asked sleepily, humming in pleasure when he heard Tobirama huff a laugh and lean down, pressing a kiss to Madara’s shoulder before spreading himself over the older man’s back. “As if you don’t feel the same when you see me in yours” the albino purred “and anyway, it’s not the mark itself its…” fingers on the darkened skin next to Tobirama’s cheek where it rested on Madara’s back “it’s that I can never lose you, that no matter when you go I will always be able to come to you, to _find _you. It’s that you _wanted_ me to give it to you, wanted me to always be able to find you” Madara swallowed hard and tucked his head into his arms for a moment to catch his breath. “You know I never, _ever_ want to be taken from you To’ra. There is little I can think of that would be worse” his voice was a sharp rasp and Tobirama hummed softly, petting a hand over his ribs until Madara’s heart steadied; he was still so _proud_ of Tobirama for asking for that, he knew that asking Madara is he could tattoo the hiraishin seal on his back so soon after their first night together had been very hard for his lover. Tobirama had done it anyway but Madara knew that it was one of the hardest things, Tobirama never did find it easy to ask for _anything_, much less something as big as this but for Madara it had been an easy yes – even knowing that though the end seal was done Tobirama was still working on refining the activation seals it was an easy yes, and the look on Tobirama’s face had made it so, _so,_ worth it.

Madara sighed softly turning over and laughing softly as Tobirama grumbled at having his rest disturbed; he knew his smile must have been foolish indeed when he looked at his husband above him, messy white hair and flushed cheeks and soft eyes. “Gods be damned I do love you” he whispered, glad that his hair was falling out of his face for once so that he could see with both eyes and astonished as he always was that the spin of the Sharingan prompted nothing but a flicker of heat is Tobirama’s eyes. The albino hummed softly and brushed a few fingers under Madara’s eye, something cool and green flickering out and soothing the faint ache from the chakra use; huh, Madara hadn’t realized Tobirama knew something that could be used for this, when had he – but before Madara could ask there was a knock on their door and Tobirama dropped his head with a tired sigh. “Madara? Tobi? The patrol says they saw someone headed this way, one shinobi traveling light” Tobirama sighed and Madara felt his chakra flex- hard not to they were pressed so close together- “It’s nothing to worry about, just Guðrún” he called and Touka sighed, “I’ll pass that on, Ástríðr knows then?” “I assume so, I’m sure her wolves told her” Touka sighed again and Madara heard her pad away.

“Guðrún?” he inquired, Tobirama sighed and tucked his head into Madara’s neck “Guðrún Hatake, the clan head’s third daughter and my…cousin? As they count these things anyway, not sure what exactly we are to each other though my mother was half Hatake. She’s probably here to check on what’s happening, I’m sure she knows about our, our marriage” a word that still sent shivers through Madara “summons are gossips and she- all Hatake really- has a close relationship with hers” Tobirama shifted a little and pulled back to look at Madara “do you have summons?” Madara blinked at the sudden question and frowned a little “Of course, don’t all clan heads? Many Uchiha are contracted with ninneko and Hikaku has one with the hawks- though my birds aren’t summons- and I have one with the Komodo dragons like my father, but I…admit to not being fond of them, not that they are all that fond of me either” Tobirama blinked at him on shock, “Komodo dragons? Why…” Madara shook his head and tugged his lover down closer, unhappy about having to part on one of the few mornings Tobirama was willing (and able, Madara had yet to convince him he didn’t need to be useful _all the damn time_) to linger in bed. “I know, I guess father wanted the most impressive thing he could think of, I don’t intend to pass the contract on unless someone asks specifically, they’re _assholes_” Tobirama snorted and wiggled closer “Still, you do have a contract, that’s good, the Hatake have trouble respecting people in power without a contract; every one of them is either contracted with wolves or ninken- there are a few other contracts but only one or two who aren’t suited to canines- and they…it’s not that they are elitist about it but they never really respected Hashirama as much because he doesn’t have a contract” Madara hummed thoughtfully and stared at the ceiling, thinking through what Tobirama had said.

“You think they are going to be willing to ally with us” it wasn’t really a question but Tobirama answered anyway “I think it’s very likely. They are like their wolves, loyal to pack above all else and gods only know why they decided I am pack, therefore so are you if I’m happy here” Madara twisted to snap gently at the pale neck in reprimand “It _is not_ surprising that they call you pack To’ra” The albino shivered and pressed closer still nudging into Madara’s teeth until the Uchiha sucked a gentle mark there. “I – I hardly know them ‘dara, it’s a bit strange to me that they should choose so quickly; different cultures again I suppose” Madara hummed softly where he was still working a mark onto the albino’s neck, urged on by the breathiness in his voice. He drew back reluctantly and looked at the red mark, grinning when Tobirama ghosted his fingers over it with a soft sound of approval and twisted to kiss Madara for a long moment before drawing back and pressing their brows together. “Gods I wish we didn’t have to get up” Madara muttered and Tobirama hummed in agreement, pressing a quick kiss to Madara’s lips before twisting off the bed “I had hoped we could take the morning to ourselves, after all you did promise to bend me over and make me scream…” he trailed off suggestively as he rose and Madara’s brain went blank as he watched muscles move under china pale skin (oooohhh, he remembered that, the Sharingan remembered that, remembered Tobirama writhing and flushed and so stunning under him, remembered whispering words of praise and want, remembered promising himself he would take him time someday soon and see how often he could make his husband _scream_ and then slid in soft and easy. Oh. Oh, sweet fire).

Madara whimpered deeply and lunged out of the bed, tripping a little as he did and pinning Tobirama to the dresser “That was cruel darling” he rasped, blood throbbing hotly; Tobirama laughed throatily and twisted in Madara’s arms to kiss the dark-haired man lingeringly “Just holding you to your word” he murmured before sliding out like water through Madara’s fingers. The Uchiha groaned deeply and leaned forward onto his hands, trying to bring his blood under control, “Minx” he muttered and Tobirama’s soft laugh drifted back into the room as the albino drifted out of the room to wash. “Minx,” Madara muttered again to himself “but fire take me you’re _my _minx.”

* * *

Tobirama smiled as Madara’s hands settled on his waist and the Uchiha hooked his chin over the albino’s shoulder rumbling softly in the way he knew Tobirama loved, “Mmm, ready to meet the in laws?” Touka asked with a wicked smile edged slightly with worry (she had never really met any of the Hatake before either and was well aware that they might associate her with Hashirama too much to be overly fond of her), Madara huffed a laugh into Tobirama’s ear and nuzzled closer “It’ll be fine, anyone that can see how amazing To’ra is must be a smart person” he said in a startlingly calm voice. Tobirama was sure he was blushing as he tipped his head into Madara’s gently, humming quietly in pleasure as he tracked Guðrún through the compound, her chakra a _sharp-bright-cold_ mix of curiosity and the Hatake signature; Tobirama had never spent to long with the Hatake- his mother had been half Hatake and raised with them but Butsuma’s second wife had died only two years after giving birth to Tobirama so he had never really known her- and though he knew and liked them the wildness that lived in them set him on edge, an ever present reminder that he would never be what they were, that what ever of that wild wolf chill lived in them had been beat almost out of him. Turned to brittle ice and steel, so unlike his cousins no matter that they called him pack.

“To’ra” Madara murmured gently and Tobirama hulled himself out of his thoughts and memories, back to the present where he had a mate to introduce and a clan to seduce into an alliance. Guðrún paced around the corner with the slightly odd rolling gait those of the alpha line tended to have- raised almost as part of wolf litters as they were- her eyes bright and interested and head tilting his way and that as she scented the air, never mind that the clan had no specific animal traits (not like the Inuzuka, the Hatake were close the their summons but they had never given up that piece of themselves, indeed they tended to look down on the Inuzuka for needing to blend blood to get an advantage; the Hatake believed only in the skills you earned for yourself, even their white chakra was mostly about pack bonds). Her bright gray eyes laned on him, dressed in Uchiha robes of fine make with his fur and happuri, and went bright and pleased as she darted to him and he stepped forward out of Madara’s arms (though not all the way, he let his husband’s hands linger at his waits) to greet his cousin as Hatake pack did - hands clasped low, step close and nudged shoulders with heads tipped enough to scent hair (or whisper secrets).

That done she yanked him into a firm but brief hug before surrendering him to Madara’s arm at his hip as the Uchiha leader stepped to stand next to his spouse “Little cousin!” Guðrún cheered in her raspy thin voice (the leftovers of and encounter with an Amatchi that tried to slit her throat), grinning at Tobirama like a maniac; smiling a little Tobirama shifted his hips and shoulders to tilt a little more into Madara (_see pack sister, he is mine, my alpha, I trust him_) and introduced the older man. “Guðrún, this is my mate” (_hear pack sister, mate not husband, his is mine past all deaths_) “Madara Uchiha” he said nothing of Madara’s status, Guðrún already knew who he was and Tobirama wasn’t introducing the Uchiha clan head, he was introducing his mate, his lover, his pack, a status that would matter much more to the rabidly loyal Hatake. Guðrún grinned and nodded her head a little, tipping it slightly to the side and baring the side of her neck in a display Tobirama had never expected, this was going much better than he had thought already “Madara this is my pack sister Guðrún Hatake” Madara looked her over for a long moment, head high and eyes thoughtful before he nodded and smiled a little at her “You are welcome to our lands” _fuck_ Madara was good at this, proving he was alpha by not immediately accepting her and welcoming her to his territory, _very_ Hatake “and you are welcome to my home as any that value Tobirama are” the Uchiha continued and Tobirama felt his face soften with pleasure as he turned to touch Madara’s cheek.

Dragging his attention away from Madara was a little difficult but Tobirama turned back to introduce the rest any was “Guðrún you already know my cousin-sister Touka and this is her intended and my brother Izuna Uchiha, next to them is Kikiyo-” Guðrún smirked “The Red Crane?” Tobirama narrowed his eyes a little in leu of rolling them and continued “Hikaku met you at the gates of course and the little ones are all inside but there are a few living with us” Guðrún blinked a little and sent him a warm glance, stepping closer and brushing the back of her wrist against the line of his jaw (she wouldn’t scent him, not with a mate and family of his own, but the intent was the same, affection and family and claiming) “It is good to see you so well little cousin.” Tobirama smiled at her faintly, honestly a little surprised at how easy it was, had he really changed so much that it no longer hurt to see what he could have been? Perhaps, he thought as Madara squeezed his hip gently, it was just that Madara didn’t _want_ a Hatake, he just wanted Tobirama, as he was and not as he could have been if Father had been different. “It is good to see you too” he murmured, not yet ready to reach out the same way, maybe never, maybe that was one of the things he would never really feel ok with- his summons were _cats_ after all- but, but maybe that was alright; after all Guðrún didn’t seem to mind. “Shall we?” Kikiyo asked as she gestured at the door to the house, and as the Hatake turned to the graceful woman her smile widened “Indeed.”

As attention turned away to return to the house and exchange gossip- the Uchiha gossiped about _everything_\- Madara caught his eye and raised a dark eyebrow; Tobirama shook his head slightly and brushed a kiss over the corner of his mouth, they could talk about it late, for now there was hosting to be done and then talking. Though, Tobirama decided, not until _after_ food, he was sure Guðrún would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtship notes:  
Uchiha: the Uchiha courtship in an agglomeration of things but is centered around there obsessive need to take care of their partners, the idea is "I will treat you like a treasure" which is why showing off is a bit part of it, followed by knives as the first step and then the giving of meaning laden gifts (it is clear to Uchiha- who are used to thinking about it like this what it means).  
Senju: based on bits of Victorian England traditions, mainly the language of fans (you can look it up but basically it is that certain gestures with the fan mean specific things- like drawing across the cheek means I love you- though in this world that has been expanded because ninja) (fans are given by older family members when they are old enough to start being interested in relationships - i can't remember when but Touka brings the age up at one point) but also includes negotiations to an extent, the idea is "We would be a good match" in part this attitude comes from having so many different abilities - there is little clear common ground between partners the way there is in other clans so it has to be done a little different. (Tokens are jewelry or such made out of the hair of loved ones, not just lovers but those you are very close to - it means you want to be together and also that you wish to die and be buried together, offering/being offered a Token is a huge demonstration of love - hence the long hair, those that have lost all family will cut their hair in mourning)  
Hatake: bits of Norse traditions and wolf behavior, centered around "We share everything" so the first thing you do is make your hopeful lover a shirt or other clothing (not weapon, the pack already fights together, this is about sharing the little things in life) after that it's offering to share food and drink and other things.  
Trinity clans: they are closely allied with the Uchiha and have been for long enough to effect other clans traditions (some of those clans do things the Uchiha way if it suits them better), Nara - start with chess piece, showing off and gifts are centered around showing off how smart you are (puzzles and such). Amatchi - starts with a piece of their trade mark armor and goes with food related thing mostly form there. Yamanaka - start with a weapon normally but after that it is more personalized and a little closer to the Senju. I don't have those three fleshed out much 
> 
> Ages:  
Madara and Hashirama are 24  
Tobirama is 22 (his birthday is right around now in the fic - the first chapter happens just before it but it has already happened at this point in the fic, he just completely ignored it which Madara will not be thrilled with when he figures out)  
Izuna is 22 (birthday shortly before the fic)  
Touka is 24 (almost 25)  
Kikiyo is 25  
Kagami is 6  
Haru is 5  
Kasumi is 8
> 
> Not necessarily used in this story but if you're curious https://keanblade.tumblr.com/post/190321741077/theory-about-madara-and-izunas-names


	33. labradorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication with the supernatural; reduce stress, protection

Tobirama smiled a little as he watched Guðrún smile at Akira- called just so that the Hatake could speak to her- and then looked at a shifty looking Izuna, “Can you go get the cubs?” he asked, thoughts only slightly on his words as he watched the woman and leopard talk; he missed Izuna’s surprised glance but that was fine when the Uchiha nodded and left. Madara returned and spoke softly as he moved close and picked up Tobirama’s hand “Lunch is ready, thank heavens for Yuuka” Tobirama snorted softly and kept half an eye on his pack-sister’s intent wolf-bright eyes as he nuzzled into Madara and tipped his head to the side for his husband to kiss (_see how I trust him? see how I submit? See how he has all of me?_); Madara laughed very softly against the skin of his neck and moved up to whisper in Tobirama’s ear “mmm, is that how it is with her pretty eyes?” the albino purred and curled closer “have I ever minded being close to you ‘dara? But, yes, there is a language of this to them, you’ll pick it up fast I’m sure after you did so well earlier” he murmured to the Uchiha and Madara preened. Tobirama rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his jaw lightly (_see he is alpha_) before stepping away and looking at their visitor; “What brings you here anyway Guðrún? Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but it is a bit unusual” she grimaced a little and straightened as Akira moved to to settle at the door to the engawa and the two-legged pack moved to sit at the table.

“Honestly Tobirama your marriage changes many things – or, to be more accurate, _Madara’s_ marriage changes things. News of your ‘death’ has so far been relatively contained but the Uchiha have done nothing to hide the fact that their alpha has taken a mate or their own pleasure about having said mate int heir clan; every clan in Fire county and many outside of it is scrambling to find out who you so as not to insult you and bring Madara’s wrath down on them, they all know that should he take the field in truth there is none that can match him anywhere but the Senju.” She sighed and looked at them with serious dark eyes “not to mention the question of how powerful you are and how many alliances you might bring with you. It’s driving the clans _insane_; this is the most peace Fire country has seen in decades simply because no one knows which way the wind is blowing. And after your ‘death’ becomes widely known it’s just going to get worse, after all you and Hashirama balanced out the Uchiha but without you and with the addition of a new powerful player in Madara’s spouse? Yeah, this _changes_ things and the Uchiha are about to become the most powerful clan in the Country.”

Tobirama sighed softly “I know, I have payed less attention to it than I should perhaps” Guðrún’s shoulders dropped and her head slipped forward a little (_aggression/are you well_) Tobirama rolled his shoulders and let it slide down his back as he yawned slightly (_settling/trust/see I am well now_) Madara shifted closer, brushing his fingers but Tobirama’s arm (he was very good at this for having never seen it before) “But now…to make it worse I don’t see anyway that Hashirama can continue to treat with the Uzumaki for closer ties then we have now, not when there is so much he has to sort out at home. And he certainly can’t wait for an Uzumaki bride, not when he need an heir as soon as he can have one to give the clan _any_ stability, an Uzumaki-hime would never be willing to have children as fast as he needs them. My guess? He will take the Mizuchi up on their offer and marry the oldest daughter, Satomi. There are advantages to that, they might be a small clan but their poisons are second to none and they have that bloodline malleability; a child with a Mizuchi is far more likely to carry the mokuton which will help the clan stability but make Hashirama even less inclined to war then he already was – my brother will _never_ agree to risk a child of his in fighting”

Madara grimaced “So the Senju are going to turn inwards as far as they can for at least the next five years, they trinity clans have close relationships with the Uchiha and will not go against us- especially now that the power balance has shifted so far in our favor-“ he tilted his head thoughtfully “the Hatake are willing to work with us or you wouldn’t be here and so close with Tobirama Guðrún, as for the rest…the Hyuuga will be a problem but their own pride will keep them from going into open combat against us, the Inuzuka could be a problem, but again, we are just to powerful for them to want to try us. That leaves the Aburame- who are sister clans with the Senju and will go where they go- and the Sarutobi as the only major clan to contend with, both of which the Uchiha could flatten if working with another clan.” His eyes went wide as what he was saying hit him “we can strong arm peace”

Tobirama sucked in a sharp breath, they could, they really could now they could force it to happen “We might need to” Guðrún said tiredly “word is coming from the sea lions summons in Whirlpool that the mainland powers are starting to band together” Madara and Tobirama both grimaced, that happened every few years; someone would come to power by way of saying they all needed to band together and destroy someone else, it was part of why peace in Fire country was regarded with such suspicion – if it never worked int Lightning or Water or Iron why would it work here? And when it fell apart in those places entire _clans_ had a tendency to be whipped off the map, no one wanted to be that clan. Madara frowned thoughtfully at Guðrún “Why is this different than all the times before?” he asked and her lips twisted in displeasure at the new she brought “Several reasons really but the fact is that if the Senju and Uchiha aren’t there to balance each other out the Uchiha simply have too much power, _far _to much power to be safe.” Tobirama tapped his fingers to the wood thoughtful “That could work to our advantage- it will bring us allies wanting to hide under our wing” he missed Guðrún’s sharp look at ‘our’ but Madara didn’t and preened “but it will also bring down those wanting to get rid of a threat” he paused and his eyes went a little wide “which is also going to be a problem for the Uzumaki” he whispered.

Guðrún nodded “That’s what the seal lions say, the Uzumaki were banking on the power of the Senju to back up their safety with the Water and Lightning, now…” Madara sighed and leaned back pressing thoughtful fingers to his lips for a moment “We need your identity to stay secret more than ever now – I know we already were because of Hashirama but now, damn it, you being unknown is part of what is holding all the clans on the edge of war and until we sort out which way is best for us and those allied with us we _need _to stay on that edge.” Tobirama grimaced “You’re just going to use this as an excuse to let your Uchiha run wild over the other clans with confusion – don’t think I don’t know about that time with the Nara and the pointless unsolvable puzzles” Madara grinned, unrepentant “How come their _your_ Uchiha when they’re being clever and skilled and _my_ Uchiha when they are only practicing a little harmless sowing of confusion?” he asked. Tobirama raised an unimpressed eyebrow “They’re also your Uchiha when setting anything and everything on fire and being pointlessly Dramatic” he said firmly.

(Guðrún didn’t know what she had expected when she came here, she knew that the summons had said that Tobirama was happy and well and where he wanted to be but she hadn’t been at all sure that that didn’t just mean that he wasn’t just suffering in silence the way he so often did; sure she might not know him as well as she could have, had only spent a few days at a time around him on diplomatic maters or when Hashirama could get him out of the compound and away from their father for a while- though that had happened less and less as time went on- but she, like all her clan, knew pack when they saw them and it only took one look at the tiny fierce face and the tall leopard next to him for her to know a pack-brother. SO, yes, she knew Tobirama, knew he was a cat to his bones as much as she was canis-lupus, knew that and didn’t expect more from him – and sometimes she wished he had been raised with them, sometimes she wished that she had played with him and see him grow wild and vicious, sometimes she looked at him and _didn’t understand_, but mostly she just wanted him to be happy and here…

She had though he would, lighter maybe, closer to content away from the clan and brother that no longer loved him as they should and _instead_, instead she had this; had a pack-brother so closely mated that it was almost impossible to tell them apart, so close she had yet to see them out of touching distance- and it was so clearly something they were used to-, mated so tightly that there was no really difference int heir scent and she had _never_ seen that before. She might not have and Inuzuka nose but she had her ways and her jutsu to give her what advantages she needed when she needed them; and Tobirama and Madara, they smelled like cloves and smoke and ink and the faint woody-rose smell of the oil Tobirama used to protect his skin from the sun, both of them. It was just that Madara so clearly _worshiped_ Tobirama, was smart enough to understand but different enough to balance, doted on him to an extent it would never have occurred to her he needed and yet…her pack-brother so clearly flourished under it, Madara it seemed was exactly what he needed- now she just had to pray that neither of the _ever_ died, for if they did Guðrún wasn’t sure anyone would out live the madness the survivor would unleash.)

Discussion of geopolitics was set aside when there was the sound of small feet and Tobirama smiled as Kagami bounced into the room, followed at a much more sedate pace by Haru and Kasumi and trailing Touka and Izuna “Pack-sister these are my students, Kasumi Yuki, Kagami Uchiha and Haru Senju, Kasumi and Haru live here in the main house with us. Students, this is Guðrún Hatake, my cousin and pack-sister” Kagami grinned brilliantly and opened his mouth to give one of this normal enthusiastic greetings when Kasumi nailed him in the side with her elbow as she moved past the younger boy to greet Guðrún correctly if not but formally. Guðrún blinked at the formal and composed little girl and then at the ebullient Kagami and quiet thoughtful Haru and nodded slightly, looking overwhelmed (she was, it was one thing to know her pack-brother had cubs it was another thing all together to see them and they way they eddied around him and his mate, the way that three _very_ different children all acted like he was the grounding force in their lives and Madara the easy lift; this was what pack should be). Touka raised and eyebrow and flicker her fan absently (_all is well?_) Tobirama smiled and twisted his through his fingers and around his hand, smirking when Madara followed it with curiosity (_difficulty/changing allegiances/watch the water_) and Guðrún shifted her shoulder blades back at the same time as she watched the children (_your pack/cubs/claim?_), Tobirama dipped his head and let his lips pull back from his teeth as he watched Touka (_see MINE, hurt them I will hurt you_) and her fan (_and are they with us?_) before responding to her (_they will no pull swords on us_) even as he opened his mouth to talk to Izuna.

* * *

Madara shook his head as he helped an exhausted Tobirama out of his clothing after dinner; he wasn’t surprised that his husband was tired, after all Madara had watched him hold three in depth conversations at once for _hours_ this afternoon as they talked with the Hatake and even though Madara was getting the patterns down (with the Hatake mostly, the body language based communication made sense to him in a way arbitrary fan movements didn’t, by the end of dinner he was able to follow most of the conversation as well as the main vocal one) he still wouldn’t have been able to track all three and use the information from each to inform the others – as well as responding to them, frequently _simultaneously_. “Head hurt darling?” he asked softly as Tobirama sagged into him, digging his fingers in the thick white hair; the albino moaned softly and nuzzled closer from where he sat on the edge of the bed “Brain buzzing, not that I’m think about it it won’t shut _up_. That’s part of why it was easier to just not sleep before but” there was an embarrassed paused before he continued “I don’t want to miss time with you” Madara felt soft warmth rush through him at the pleasure of those word and used his fingers in that lovely hair to tip Tobirama’s head back and kiss him.

“Shall I distract you then To’ra?” he asked warmly, biting back a grin at the cut off whine it got him and then licking his lips when he got a look at Tobirama’s suddenly dilated eyes “what do you want darling?” Tobirama licked his lips and blinked at Madara a little stupidly “I – your voice” he stuttered and Madara could have purred; moving close and warm over his husband as he coaxed Tobirama up onto the bed. It was warm and gentle between them as they moved together, Madara murmuring softly in the albino’s ear “_Doing so well – love you so much – doing do **well** for me darling – perfection – so beautiful”_ and listening to the undone gasps his words got him; gods but he loved this man so much it was hard to breath some days “_beautiful, precious, **beloved** – gods but you are stunning, love seeing you beneath me, above me, twisting under my hands – so pretty, so lovely, you were made for this and I was made to love you”_ Tobirama’s garnet eyes blurred with tears and he slid over the edge whimpering. Madara watched- as he did every time- transfixed by his lover in pleasure, transfixed with the way Tobirama looked as he came down from the high with that laxed languorous looked sending Madara straight over the edge.

In the aftermath they curled together, breathing slowing as Madara shifted as close as they could get (he _loved_ Tobirama like this, horded it and craved it and _needed_ it like he never had before) watching his husband’s face with greedy lazily-spinning eyes; Tobirama smiled at him in drifting pleasure, pressing a lazy slightly sloppy kiss to Madara’s lips before tucking in close and leaving Madara to stare at the ceiling for a long moment as his husband fell asleep and try to breath past the weight on his chest – there was a world out there where he never had this, where he never looked twice at Tobirama and never even knew what he was missing. There was a world where he went through his entire life with a hole in his heart and never even knew why – never knew how much he had to lose, never even knew that he had lost anything at all except that what he had just…wasn’t enough, eternal flame but he pitied that man.


	34. correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark birds bring dark news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reading all of your lovely comments and they make my days immeasurably brighter, and I'm definitely going to get back to responding to stuff soon! It's just been a really weird little while now and I've been needing to get my head on straight.

Ichirou Yamanaka stared at the paper in his hands, brain full of nothing but white noise (he -…- what…?...) how had…what the _fuck_? He had two reports in his hands, both from informants he trusted and they said, they said completely opposite things. Well not completely, there was a little overlap but given that that overlap was mostly just that Madara was completely besotted and that the Winter _Whatever_ was very powerful; other than that, well, there was very little in common. One said that Madara’s new husband was a man named Tōko, the Winter Fox, the Ghost, who could get into any room and steal the very breath from your lungs and always dressed in white; the other said he was Tora, the Winter Tiger, the Storm and the Tempest that decimated the battlefields and protected what was his like a mother with his cubs and had _stripes_. It was just so _frustrating_, if the report about Tōko was true then he needed to be aware that there was a man out there that could sneak in anywhere and was ranging out in the world, if it was Tora then he knew to avoid the heart of Uchiha power like the plague; there was so little they knew (was it Tōko who would come out of the compound or Tora who would stay put and defend?!?!) and even what little information they had didn’t have even a scrap about his origins, the best they had was that Tōko was from one of the clans what were decimated when the Land of Water clans collapsed most recently, but Tora didn’t seem to have come from there and – with a heart broken moan Ichirou dropped his head to the desk.

“Ichirou-sama?” he groaned in response to the messenger and felt the other shinobi hesitate before dropping a scroll next to his head without comment on his state- the entire clan knew how badly the search for information on the Winter spouse was going- Ichirou heard the teen walk away and just stayed there for a while, unwilling to look at the scroll and the no doubt ominous words it carried. With a deep sigh he levered himself upright and unrolled it, frowning at the signs that it was from the scouts keeping an eye on the Senju, he read the words and the world dropped out from under his feet: **“Tobirama Senju is dead”**.

* * *

Ástríðr grinned wickedly, more than willing to go along with the plan her daughter and the Uchiha had come up with; spreading two different rumors about who Tobirama was was exactly the sort of thing she would enjoy doing, the entire clan would enjoy doing- just as she was sure that the Uchiha would relish it, trolling little asses- and it was a good plan, a good way to keep the clan enough off balance so that the Uchiha maintained to power. Yes, she thought, she liked who the little leopard was becoming with a doting mate; which Madara must be, after all Tobirama had given his mate his some of his mother’s jewelry what little she had had, it was from her own Yuki mother but Ástríðr remembered the look on Baldr’s face when he had first seen his daughter wearing that chain and knowing that Madara, that Tobirama’s mate, was wearing it was… Ástríðr remembered Baldr, remembered how he looked at his Yuki wife wearing it before that and was glad that Tobirama had given it to someone he looked at like Baldr had looked at her (gods Ástríðr didn’t even remember her name now, the Hatake had never accepted her as they should have, in retrospect Ástríðr was…ashamed of that, they needed to be better and she had tried to make up for what she had seen as a child by making sure that Tobirama never faced what his maternal grandmother had).

* * *

Kei Inuzuka stared at the scroll and slowly sat, he…this…the Inuzuka had never been fond of Tobirama- cats v dog maybe- and weren’t allied with the Senju though they didn’t actively fight but this…without the White Demon the entire balance of power was changing and that meant that the Hatake would be doing things that Kei couldn’t predict, _especially_ now that the White Demon was dead and they had been fond of him Kei knew so who knew what war path they would be on now. Gods who had even killed the White Demon? Who even _could?_ This made so little sense and there was still so little information, what was is clan supposed to do now?

* * *

Mito Uzumaki looked at the letter in her hands and blew out a long breath, this was…not good news. The death of Tobirama Senju had all but derailed any marriage alliance with the Senju given that Hashirama Senju would need to marry and produce an heir as fast as possible, something that Mito couldn’t- and _wouldn’t_\- do; he might decide to do something less formal than a traditional marriage and thus leave the door open to the Uzumaki, but that would take time, time they didn’t have. The Uzumaki needed the promise of a strong alliance _now_, not in two or three years; they needed the strength of a powerful mainland clan behind them to get their enemies to back off. Uzushio might be powerful but that could be their death if they couldn’t get a good balance going (so many that were afraid of their power and sealing, so many that would see them spread to the winds where they couldn’t be a threat). The Senju had been an obvious solution given that they were blood, however distant; it would have been perfect if Tobirama Senju was alive but now….

She tapped the paper to her lips thoughtfully, there was almost nothing she could do without more information which was frustratingly thin on the ground, _especially_ since Madara Uchiha’s marriage had sent the entirety of Fire Country into disarray. She needed information and needed it fast (already the Water Country was speaking with the Hagoromo and Shimura clans) if she was going to keep her people safe; fine, she was a kunoichi, a _powerful_ one, if she couldn’t have information brought to her she would _go get it_.

* * *

Satomi Mizuchi looked at her family and smiled faintly, well and truly pleased with how things had happened; Hashirama was a handsome man and carrying his children would be no great burden, nor would rearing them with a husband so devoted to peace and family as Hashirama was supposed to be (though she would have to watch for what ever thing it was that had allowed his brother to die, given what she knew that could only a mistake from Hashirama that would have allowed that). No her marriage would be born easily enough and what it brought the clan was _very_ well worth it, all she had to do was manage a man most agreed was unmanageable; ha, they hadn’t met a Mizuchi woman before, there was nothing they did better than manage people. Some called it manipulation, the Mizuchi and the snakes the clan head was contracted with said it was good sense; after all she wasn’t planning to use it to _hurt_ Hashirama or the Senju, not when Hashirama would be the father of her children (there was _nothing_ they would fight for like their blood, the Hatake had pack, the Uchiha had partners, the Mizuchi had blood, nothing would _touch_ her children).

Her mother smiled back, the same small, sleek smile Satomi smiled, straightening her daughters hair and nodding, “Hashirama has finally stopped keeping news of his brother’s death within the clan, he is turning his eyes out to the world again, it is almost time” Satomi’s eye’s thinned in pleasure and anticipation, this would keep her family and clan safe for generations (the Senju took care of their own, just look at the Uzumaki). Yes, she was pleased with how things had gone.


	35. Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divert storms; fidelity in marriage and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third section is smut if you wish to skip
> 
> So I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but wanted to poke at it before I posted it. Unfortunately my hands have decided to act up so I haven't been able to type recently and decided to post it anyway because I can always add what I wanted in the next chapter when my hands start cooperating again and I can write more than short Kindling chapters sporadically. My hands should be back up to snuff soon (fingers crossed, or, well, not. but you know what I mean).  
(I will try to respond to comments soon, I can use dictation on my phone for that!)

Madara snarled and slammed his hand down on the solid wood of his desk, fury ripping through him as he looked at the missive from the traders in Iron country; fucking idiots had bowed to the pressure from the Hagoromo and were cutting ties with the Uchiha, god, _fools,_ didn’t they know that the Uchiha could protect them from those useless pieces of shit?! Gods of burning things Madara _hated_ the Hagoromo, even more than the Hyuuga honestly – the Hyuuga at least had some semblance of honor the Hagoromo? None. Absolutely none. Not even the honor amongst thieves that normally served the smaller clans that wanted to avoid any ties with the larger clans (it was the way of things that each country had a few major clans- power gained through not so much size as skill and wealth- and a dozen smaller clans that had to make allies with the larger ones to have not only their protecting but more importantly the connections that the major clans could share and pass on jobs with. Most clans dabbled in trades of some sort to supplement the mission income; though the civilians always seemed to think there was a _lot_ more shinobi out there than there really was, many of the smaller clans should really just be called families- the Yuki and Mizuchi for instance didn’t have more than thirty members and only about half of those were about to take working missions, more if you were willing to kill children maybe- there couldn’t be as many as the civilians thought there was or missions would never be enough, supplemented or not, to support a clan).

Madara’s hands flexed and the wood cracked under his hands, how _dare they_, _how dare they?!? _Gods burn them, if it were just the materials maybe – but _no_, they had to _insult _the Uchiha at the same time and – with another snarl Madara shoved away form the desk and stormed from the room, anger rolling in front of him in a nearly palpable wave. When he stepped into the main room Izuna- who had been reading quietly on the sofa- looked up and braced, he was well aware of how long it could take for it to ease (and that it almost never without lots out shouting). The younger Uchiha took a deep breath and set down his book and Madara opened his mouth; before he could say anything the was a soft sound and Izuna winced when Tobirama slipped into the room (Izuna hadn’t missed that Tobirama tensed when confronted with anger). Madara whirled, loud words on his tongue and anger fizzing and sparking in him, “_You-_“ and then he froze as his eyes landed on Tobirama’s neck, fixing on the soft indigo collar edged with mink fur (the softest Madara could find) and he choked back the words with an act of will. Shutting his eyes and breathing slowly though his mouth even as he held out a hand to his husband.

A moment later long fingers curled around his and Madara focused on them as closely as he could helped a moment later when Tobirama moved close enough to tuck against his chest. (Izuna _gapped_ he had _never_ seen Madara refrain from shouting and snarling when this angry) “How can I help?” Tobirama asked very softly and Madara held him tighter waiting until the acid taste of his temper receded (he had _promised_ his husband he would listen and be quiet when he was wearing this collar, Madara wouldn’t break a promise to Tobirama, not for anything) “I need to go set things on fire” he grit out and Tobirama hummed, pulling away and brushing a kiss over his cheek before speaking softly “Go set things on fire, I’ll look at what’s on your desk” Madara huffed a laugh, of _course_ Tobirama knew where he was when he got angry and could guess why and knowing that Tobirama, with all his brilliance was going to be looking over it settled his worry and the twisting bits of concern down into just basic anger. “Thank you, pretty eyes” he murmured, keeping his voice low and slow as best he could; Tobirama bushed a kiss over his jaw and slipped out of the room leaving Madara to grab Izuna and drag his little brother out to set things on fire. (He would have preferred to spar with Tobirama, that was a thrill that he couldn’t get enough of since the first time, if watching Tobirama fight was addicting and drugging, _fighting_ him was…transcendent.)

* * *

By the time they got back to the house Madara’s temper was mostly spent and he was feeling much more reasonable, though Izuna looked a bit worse for the wear – it had taken him so long to get over his shock at Madara not yelling that the older Uchiha had got some good hits on before his brain came back. Madara ruffled Izuna’s hair affectionately as the younger Uchiha slipped away to wash with a grimace; Madara snorted and followed Tobirama’s chakra up into his office and leaned against the door frame watching Tobirama sit at Madara’s desk, gods but his husband was stunning. Patiently quiet he slipped inside and settled at Tobirama’s side, pressing a kiss to his neck above the collar- soft fur tickling his lips- and leaning close with a soft hum and enjoying the quiet; after a time Tobirama spoke in a soft disjointed voice, though it eased as he spoke without Madara interrupting “I, this isn’t as bad, as, it looks ‘dara. We can get ore from other traders and weaving is bringing in more money at this point; also, this will push the Uzumaki closer to us - with a shared enemy they are more likely to trust us” Madara tucked his smile into Tobirama’s neck, chest warm and thrumming “Thank you To’ra” he murmured and Tobirama twisted to lean against the low desk at his back and kiss Madara softly.

They exchanged soft kisses for a while until Tobirama pulled back and sighed softly, eyes tired and hurt; Madara frowned and pushed white hair out of lovely red eyes “What has you so sad pretty eyes?” Tobirama hesitated for a moment and then pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Madara. He frowned, it looked like it was from the Hatake and he couldn’t think of anything that would need to be addressed so soon which meant it was personal; he looked at Tobirama again to check if it was ok before opening it. Three lines in his jaw went tight and hard, Tobirama spoke softly “Hashirama has gotten married. And I – I wasn’t there to see my brother get married ‘dara” Madara swallowed and shoved down his anger again, cupping the lovely face “I’m sorry” he whispered and Tobirama smiled faintly and shrugged “It was always going to happen. He married the Mizuchi daughter as we thought he would and I - I _knew _it would happen ‘dara but I just never _realized_ I would never see him in wedding clothes” Madara’s gut twisted painfully, the idea of missing Izuna’s wedding day filling his head painfully. “Oh beloved” he whispered and gathered Tobirama close, utterly out of words to say and make this better; he knew nothing ever would make this ok, nothing.

“I will never see his children being born, I won’t be there to hold them, never be there to see him fight with his wife when she gets tired of his shit, never be there to help him make dinner when she’s sick, never be there to babysit the children, never-“ his voice was shaking and cracking and Madara whimpered a little, _hating_ what this was doing to his lover. Words failed Tobirama and he huddled closer, clutching at Madara and whining almost too quietly to hear- probably not even aware that he was doing it- desperate for anything to sooth him Madara cleared his throat and began to hum softly, relived when Tobirama stilled a little and transitioning to singing when the albino softened and the tension slipped away.

“_Now come you close my love,_

_Now step you near_

_Now come to me my love_

_Now you are here”_

It was an old lullaby, one his mother had sung to him as a child and Tobirama went easy and clam against him as Madara sang, soothing in turn the raging thing that filled his chest and so often drove him to anger; it was so much _better_ here, so much better with Tobirama showing him better ways, peace seemed so much closer than it ever had before now that it had found a place in Madara’s heart.

* * *

Tobirama smiled at his husband softly, glad for the way that Madara had kept him close and helped him respond at dinner; it was so wonderful to have someone on his side like this and _listening_. swinging his leg over Madara's lap and setting there with a sly smile; Madara blinked at him hands landing on Tobirama's sharp hips (Madara couldn't get over the smugness that came from his husband growing lithe and strong, the thinness of deprivation and neglect fading away under Madara's care) and rubbing soft circles there "What trouble are you cooking up pretty eyes?" Madara asked on a deep rumble. Tobirama's smile widened and he slid his hands under Madara's thick hair and scratched lightly at the back of his neck, soft satisfaction bubbling in him as Madara's eyes fell closed and his mouth dropped open with a faint smile "Do you like this dear heart? Tell me if it feels good" (the words slipped out with the ease Tobirama so rarely had) Madara gasped and his hands clenched on Tobirama's hips making the albino purr and lean closer; "it does then? What do you want Madara? Would you like me to ride you husband? Want me to fuck myself on your cock?" Madara groaned deep from his chest, hips hitching against Tobirama and making the albino moan. It took him a long moment to gather his mind again and his voice when he spoke was breathy "or do you want to press me on my back and watch my eyes? How about on my hands and knees, want to mount me like a beast 'dara?" Madara's eyes snapped open, already red and spinning and burning as one of his hands snapped up and curled around Tobirama's jaw, catching his lips in a starving kiss; "Yes, like that, please pretty" he rasped and Tobirama laughed throatily yanking at Madara's hair "As you wish" he purred and moved off Madara's lap in a showy twist, shucking off his soft Uchiha style clothing and preening under Madara's hot gaze.

The Uchiha scrambled to his knees and smoothed his hands over Tobirama's rib cage, "By the gods I swear you’re more beautiful every time I see you" he breathed and the albino blushed faintly, breath catching when Madara rolled his nipples between his fingers "Is there a chance I could convince you to pierce one of these?" he whispered, tongue and mouth dropping to suck and bite as Tobirama shuddered and braced on his shoulder "Would- aha!- you like that?" He gasped out and Madara moaned against the sweetly aching flesh "_Gods yes_" he breathed sounding dazed; Tobirama shivered "Then yes, you could convince me" he murmured. Madara snarled, one hand skimming down to palm roughly against Tobirama's aching cock and making the albino writhe, only barely keeping his feet. "Ma-da! Oh- hng- you said you would fuck me" he whined, a little sulky even as Madara's hand worked over him; the Uchiha shuddered and kissed Tobirama again, twisting off the bed and shucking his clothing while trying to keep his hands on Tobirama.

The albino danced out of reach, flushed and heavy lidded with Madara's touch and he dragged the drawer open and plucked the slick out of it (now was not the time to try his new jutsu unfortunately) licking his lips at the sight of his husband stripped of clothing; gods of tides but Madara had the most wonderful muscles, Tobirama wanted to lick every sharply defined line and splay himself out over that musculature. Madara smirked and snatched Tobirama too him with hot eyes for a slow kiss, the albino tangling his hand in long dark hair and stroking the gunbai strengthened muscles with a shudder. "On the bed pretty one" Madara rumbled Tobirama shivered and bit sharply at Madara's lower lip before crawling into the bed, arching his back just to hear Madara groan, the Uchiha licking his lips and panting when Tobirama sent him a hot look over his shoulder. "Gods you're _perfect_ like this" he growled as he set his knees on the bed and smoothed a hand over Tobirama's flank, "patient and waiting for me to please you, to bring you pleasure" Tobirama whined as slick fingers rubbed at his entrance without pressing in "may I try something darling? Let me work you open" a fingertip breached him and Tobirama shivered "let me lick you open darling until you're gagging for it" Tobirama nodded frantically, glad for the care he had taken with his ablutions earlier as Madara's breath puffed hotly against his tailbone before the Uchiha bit sharply on his coccyx. Tobirama shivered hard, shuddering at the feeling and not given a moment to get used to it before Madara's tongue swept over his hole; the albino went still, shivering in anticipation before Madara's tongue swept over him again and then set to work mixing firm swipes with kittenish lapping as his fingers flexed on Tobirama's ass as he held the albino's cheeks apart.

A thrust of Madara's tongue breached the ring of muscle and Tobirama spasmed and collapsed to his elbows with a high sound; Madara snarled and set to fucking Tobirama with his tongue, each push making the albino twist, he had never felt anything like this and it was - _oh sweet gods_, why had it never occurred to him that Madara would be good at collecting chakra in his mouth with all the fire jitsu? The sound he made as chakra and Madara's tongue speared him was animal, writhing and twisting closer to the peak; at the last moment one of Madara's hands slipped around Tobirama's hips and wrapped tight around the base of his leaking cock, the albino whined high and desperate "Please 'dara, please!" Madara laughed hotly, "Not without my cock in you darling" he rumbled fingers taking over for his tongue (Madara loved fingering Tobirama open, loved the trust and the exclusivity of, he was the first and the last and had brought Tobirama to completion with just his fingers more than once), working Tobirama open quickly.

Tobirama was shuddering under him, twisting in and away from Madara's tight fingers around his cock holding him on the edge with no relief; Madara pulled his fingers free from the clinging heat slowly and replaced it with his cock in a slow thrust as he bent forward over the smooth arch of Tobirama's back, grinding deep "You feel- hah- so good pretty one" he shifted his weight and Tobirama seized "there it is, do you like this? Do you like me mounting you like a beast?" Tobirama's voice was high and thin as he begged Madara for relief. The Uchiha pressed in deep as he could and sharply jerked his hand down the pretty weeping cock; Tobirama keened and arched under Madara, shoving back hard on to the Uchiha's cock as he came, breath punching out as Madara fucked into him. He loved this almost as much as Madara did, loved it when his husband fucked him though orgasm and into him after (it was nothing he would have ever done with a mark and the trust of it made Tobirama's head go hazy and drifting).

The Uchiha's hips snapped forward and heat filled Tobirama, the albino slurred out a moan at the feeling and shivered when Madara held him close and didn't disengage yet, panting into the pale elegant neck as he nuzzled into it; "You're _unbelievable_ To'ra, gods it's always so good with you" the albino hummed happily at the praise and then whimpered when the Uchiha pulled out, unhappy with the empty feeling. Madara groaned and rubbed at his ass, looking at his leaking entrance with hot eyes- he loved to do that, always wanted to drink in the sight of his seed in Tobirama- before reluctantly moving away to get a cloth to clean them (Tobirama pouted into his arms, he would rather Madara stay with him and not worry about clean up than leave him even for a moment) the warm cloth on Tobirama's skin making him relax and then whining when Madara left until his husband returned and pulled the albino into his arms. "Good 'dara?" He slurred and the Uchiha laughed helplessly "So, so good, gods you have no idea" he gasped, Tobirama hummed and patted at his chest "Sl'p lov'" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep in Madara's tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> from an amazing comment thread by many wonderful readers and started by Sharked, too many to gift it to all of them or quote here so here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/245992807
> 
> But here is a tiny bit of it: "Tobirama was returning from the mission and was already exhausted. It wasn't long before Madara caught him. Madara considers him important enough (as a great danger) to fight with him personally. Such attention shouldn't please him (why does he hear Touka's voice?), but he will take everything he can take. He knows that he will soon die and somehow cannot bring himself to regret. At least the last person he will see before his death will be Madara." -Miray  
"Tobirama being terrified and resigned and desperately, pathetically happy--if he's going to die, he's going to die wrapped in the feel of Madara's chakra, looking at the man he loves. He's so tired that when Madara tackles him and starts babbling on about marriage, at first he doesn't understand what's going on." -sharked  
"Of course Madara doesn't know that Tobirama may not know what's going on. He has been a courting Senju for some time. Tobirama always answered acceptably. It didn't even occur to him that the courtship of Senju and Uchiha were significantly different. The whole Senju clan was convinced that the White demon had somehow offend the head of the Uchiha clan, andt hat crazy Uchiha is trying to kill him. Madara is very determined in his attempts. Hashirama is devastated because ... "What have you done ototo ...? Nothing? You had to do something!"" -Miray
> 
> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Courtship Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540611) by [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked)
  * [Escape and Evade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208) by [Phlebas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas)
  * [To Tempt a Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283865) by [Phlebas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas)


End file.
